Unlikely Allies
by TwilightAngel464
Summary: Stationed on a secret military base in the middle of the amazonian forest, you and many others are a part of a elite group known as the XFT. But everything quickly goes south as you find a certain something or someone in the forest after dark. PredatorxReader
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Predator x reader story which takes place after the attack on earth in AVP 2: Requiem. You're a soldier who has joined a elite military special tasks group, called the Xenomorph Task force, XMTF for short. Your team is operating out in a vast amazonian forest in South America, where an important base was stationed.**

 **AVP 2 wasn't my favorite alien movie of all time, but I did like the effects and the designs of the Yauja and Xenomorphs.** **This is gonna be an after credits story, one I have actually had in my head for a long time, but only putting it to paper now around 8 odd years later.**

 **Do I have a strange sense of timing? Yes... Yes I do.**

 **Also, when the Lieutenant is saying your name, he's actually saying your last name.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your hair- (H/C)**

 **Your favorite color(which is also your eye color)- (F/C)**

 **Hope you enjoy it and will post a new chapter hopefully soon.**

* * *

The shuttle ride took longer than you would've liked. A surprise trip to an Amazonian forest, 20 kilometers southwest of the capital city of Brazil wasn't exactly what you had in mind after you joined the XMTF. (Xenomorph Task force)

There were thirteen people on the shuttle, only three that you knew from training camp. All were keeping themselves busy, either training a little hand-to-hand combat, or cleaning your pistols and weapons.

Being a new recruit, you kept to yourself, cleaning your desert eagle 50 caliber handgun, and sharpening your knives to a deadly point.

If you weren't keeping your hands busy, you knew you would start messing with you hair, possibly trying to cut it again, just to keep yourself. Then there was your eyes. You knew you frightened people who stared at your (F/C) eyes. Sometimes your eyesight frightened you. Your glasses may keep them somewhat within normal sight and under control, but with them being a bright (F/C) under the dark shades didn't make you feel any better.

You rolled your shoulders and kept your focus on your current task. You knew your (H/L) (H/C) already took enough damage from the amount of sweat you lost during training and you were born with your eyes not loving the light or darkness.

You were born with an eye condition that affected the way you saw things and were given scientifically enhanced glasses to keep your eyesight semi-normal. Things still tended to be brighter, even with the glasses. In some ways, it did help you find your way in the dark. But the main affect it had on you was the color your eye took; your irises were bright (F/C), and the scleras were tinted gray, making them stand out even more to the point of them nearly glowing every time your wore regular sunglasses.

You just hoped that it wasn't the reason of why you were accepted into the XMFT.

You wanted to talk with your squad mates, but you assumed that getting close would be a mistake. As far as you and the rest of the task force, including your acting Chief Lieutenant Williams knew, xenomorphs were a severe threat, and they were the deadliest things on the planet right now.

In retrospect, being given shore was a gift in the first place, but with that much time, your gut had a feeling that this may be a one-way trip. Honestly, you knew the risks before you were given the official certificate for your relocation.

You wouldn't have joined XMTD if you didn't truly understand the dangers of the missions you would be going on.

Xenomorphs are a severe threat to Earth, but not as much as the Predators. If they ever come back to earth.

The shaking of the shuttle got your attention from your task. You heard some of the others soldiers by the door saying that the Chief was coming. You immediately reassembled your pistol, and placed it back in your ankle holster.

Lieutenant Williams came in from the cockpit in full armor. This meant that you would be landing soon and your first XMTF mission would begin.

"Soldiers!" he yelled at the top of his voice. Almost instantly, all fourteen of the XMTF members, including you, formed two straight rows of seven as he inspected your timing to be ready for orders.

"We will be making our drop in fifteen and I expect you will all be prepared to battle, for whatever it is that we may encounter in this Brazilian forest. Now, our main objective is to protect the research base; Atlas's hold, and exterminate any and all xenomorphs we encounter."

He walked up to the cockpit door, and stood in front of it, facing you. "When we land, you will being given your official Xenomorph task force armor. And from there, I will debrief you on our mission here. Now, if we lose this place, and the Predators come back to make this Xenomorph infestation worse, this will be out of our control, and we are all eternally screwed! Do you get me?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" You all yelled as he finished the debriefing.

"Good! Now buckle yourselves in!" He said making his back to the cockpit. "We will be arriving soon, and make sure your asses are ready for orders!"

With that final statement, he opened the door and went in. All the XMTF members sat down in their original seats, buckling themselves in as the shuttle became more rocky.

You got yourself put in a corner, giving yourself more space from the rest of your teammates. Most of them begin hooting and hollering as the descent became more rocky, throwing their hands up as if they were kids on roller coaster.

You rolled your eyes under your glasses, hung on tightly to your buckles, waiting for the minutes to pass until you landed.

 _~10 minutes later~_

The shuttle landed without crashing, and left after you all were handed your new uniforms which were more like armor. Your armor wasn't standard US military. In fact, the XMTF armors seemed to be something out of a comic book.

Each soldiers armor was customized to each wearer, as were their weapons aside from upgraded military rifles. All their armor were similar ;dark gray camouflage bodysuits with tan weapon packs holding several extra weapons or supplies. All of you carried guns, but all had some type of special weapon with them. Some carried reinforced machetes and others had larger, more explosive guns. The other woman even had a whip wrapped around her waist, and array of small daggers wrapped around her thigh. And apparently, she was the only other woman on the team.

Yours on the other-hand was almost completely different from theirs. Based on your height ,weight, and physicality, you armor consisted of a black camo skin tight bodysuit weaved with high alloy steel, making the suit resist the highly acidic blood of the Xenomorph while still making it somewhat easy to move, run, and fight.

Your belt consisted of two handheld pistols, four sets of clips, two in your belt and two in your ankle holsters, along with two extra smaller pistols. You also had two long knives attached to your thighs, three grenades hidden in your belt packs along with penicillin and bandages for medical emergencies and safekeeping, and a reinforced katana sword on your back, made of the same steel that used in your armor.

Your glasses were upgraded to a pair that covered your face like a swimming mask, but these could change your vision to see from things in infrared and to being able to see in the dark, similar to the masks the predators wore. The rest of your armor was just like the others; light-weight steel-toed boots, and arm guards, suitable for hand-to-hand combat. But you didn't wear a hat or a bandanna like the rest, which let your (H/C) hair flow through the wind.

Lieutenant Williams was beginning to debriefed you again, giving you and your teammates the objective for your mission in South America. You were all standing in a circle around the Lieutenant.

"Soldiers, now is the time that you learn what our real mission here is." He knelled down and set the same hologram from before, showing a closer view of the forest you were in, outline by a small red line. "This area is twenty kilometers wide and thirty kilometers long. This means we will have to split up into teams. But we will decide which of you will go with who when we reach the base at 1900 hours, and the team assessing will be at 0800 hours tomorrow."

He pulled out the remote to the hologram, changing the picture to an ovomorph, before bringing out a black metal mask that covered the lower half of his face with a skull jaw painted on top with white paint.

"Another thing you all should already now from your forty weeks of training." His voice sounded raspy underneath the heavy mask. "These masks must be worn at all times when we're here in the open. Especially when we are searching for Xenomorphs or ovomorphs. And if you do find one, you keep your mask on at all costs! But since yours are currently still in the process of being forged at base." He changed the picture to show a facehugger. "A parasite called the 'facehugger' that lays within the ovomorphs, will attack and attempt to lay an embryo of a Xenomorph in you."

He changed the picture once more, this time showing a picture of an x-ray of a human but with a growing Xenomorph inside their chest cavity.

"And if the facehugger manages to lay the Xenomorph embryo inside you, you will have approximately twelve hours before it will kill you by forcing its way out of your chest." He shuts it off and picks it up off the ground. "Now, lets head out team! Atlas is approximately four miles south."

You and your teams equips their rifles, and follow the chief into the forest.

 _~Forty minutes later~_

You walk towards the base for forty minutes, and during this time, you start tinkering with you eye mask, figuring out the switches and which buttons change your eyesight. So far you learn that the top button turns your regular sight to night-vision, and the lower turns it to infrared.

You decided to keep it on that selection for a while, looking around your troop occasional. You could see their body temperatures, and the temperatures of the smaller harmless animals around you.

But looking off into the distance, you stop walking, and look off into the distance. You see a tall figure staring at you. Assuming it was one of you teammates goofing around, you switch it back to normal vision. But only to see a blank space in the area where you saw it.

"What the fu-.." You said to yourself as you switched it back to infrared seeing the figure once again, staring right at you.

"(Y/N)!" You heard the Lieutenant scream your name. You switch it back to normal, and you saw that everyone was a little more than five meters from you. They must not have noticed that you were distracted. You look back, and there was still nothing to be seen in that spot. You run to catch up with your team.

"We stay together, and don't get distracted!" He screamed at you as you caught up. "Those glasses were a gift from the scientists at the base, so you better not break 'em doing something stupid!"

"S-sorry sir." You said, straightening your back. "Won't happen again sir."

"Good!" He said, taking the lead once again. "We're burning daylight people! Head out!"

You hear your teammates murmur things you can't here, but you pay no attention to them. You look back at that spot again, switching it again, only to see that the figure was gone.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and will be back soon with an update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna try a bit harder with this story, because I've re-watched all the movies, and I do mean ALL of them, and it reminded of why I wanted to create this story.**

 **But enough blabbing, and onto to the story!**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

The two hour walk to base was horrible in your mind, but you were somewhat happy that it was only fifteen minutes away. You kept hearing your teammates making comments about how different your armor was to theirs. You weren't sure if they were either jealous, or sarcastic. It seemed to be a mixture of both. But one thing you were sure of; the whip-wielding woman named Rianna definitely didn't like you. She looked at you as if you were a little kid holding everyone back.

But your mind was elsewhere. You were trying to figure what it was you saw an hour ago when you first started figuring out your eye mask. The thing was a little bulky and heavy, but it leveled out your eyesight, giving you the advantage.

"Damn thing..."You muttered to yourself, scratching around the area where the mask made contact with your forehead. It was making it slightly itchy, and it was ruffling your (H/C) at your forehead, making you readjust it time and again.

"Why don't you just take the damn thing off?" You heard a woman's voice with a southern accent. You towards her and realized that it was Rianna. "That's making you look like of them."

"Look like who exactly?" You replied. Her tone was starting to tick you off.

"Who do you think? The acid heads!" She said rolling her eyes, and whipping her blonde ponytail. "Maybe you won't have to kill 'em. Maybe they'll take you in as one of their own."

"Maybe they will. Their company would be so much better than yours." You replied. You switched your vision to infrared, keeping an eye out for the same figure you saw earlier. "And their voices won't make me wanna drive scissors through my ears."

"Excuse me?!" She cried out, but you didn't want to fight with her anymore so you walked away, looking in every direction besides hers. She then grabbed your arm to stop you. "Hey, come and say that again, bitch!"

"What's all that ruckus! Smith! (Y/N)!" You heard the Lieutenant yell which made you freeze and straighten your back as he approached you and Rianna."Is there a problem here soldiers?!"

"Sir, she started it!" She said pointing to you before putting her hands behind her back, just like you had yours. You simply rolled your eyes and kept quiet. If you learned anything so far on this trip, was that your chief had a short fuse. "Sir, she made some rude comments sir!"

 _'What the hell... damn cow!'_ You thought to yourself, as you silently rolled your eyes under your eye mask.

"Sir, merely spoke my mind to her." You stated. The Lieutenant looked back to each of you. You kept your vision in infrared, so you could see that her body temperature began rising to her head. "It wasn't my intention to make her yell and stop the group, sir."

"Hmm!" He looked to both of you and you could see that he mainly looked at you. "Smith, keep your yap shut until we get to base! And from what I just seen, you were the one to get physical! Next time I see that bullshit, you're going back to boot camp!" He yelled at her which made her jump a little. "And (Y/N), keep your thoughts to yourself!" He turned away and looked at his watch. "We need to be in the base at 1900 hours, and we only got ten minutes left until the completely shut off the entrances. So thanks to you to, we're behind schedule! I expect you both to be quiet the rest of the way there! Do you get me!?"

"Sir yes sir!" You both said at the same time.

"Good! Now lets go before we're all xenomorphs meals on the go!" He led the team in front, and everyone followed.

You heard Rianna scoff before walking past you, subtlety bumping into your shoulder. You just shook your head at her, and kept looking out past everyone in infrared vision. Your mind like being on it's own rather than conversing with your team. It would've been nice, but the last time that happened, one of your teammates named Brad nearly crossed a line when he asked if you were single.

Being one of the two only women on the team made it a little difficult when most of the men probably haven't any relations with any women for months.

You shrugged it off, and just kept a lookout for the same figure. You weren't sure what it was, but you were going to keep it to yourself for a while until you figured out if it was a xenomorph or possibly a predator.

You switched your vision back to normal and gave your eyes a break. Looking around in a different bright eyesight was making your eyes hurt a little. While walking, you took off your eye mask, and rubbed your eyes a little to ease them a little. Feeling that someone was staring at you, you look over your shoulder and saw one of your teammates staring at you, but quickly looking away when they seen you abnormal (F/E) eyes. You couldn't make out who it was, but you were glad it wasn't the blonde bitch Rianna. But whoever it was, they certainly seemed scare after looking into your eyes.

You fixed your (H/L) hair and fitted your eye-mask back on. You open them and everything was clear again. You didn't look for the soldier who saw your eyes, because you were going to assume that they all would see your eyes soon enough if you were going to be working with them.

You switched it back to infrared, and looked far into the distance, and saw two figures. They weren't like the one you saw earlier; these ones were more humanly shaped.

"(Y/N)!" You heard the Lieutenant yell. You straightened your back and to him. "Since you have the Advance EEV mask, can you tell me how far the base is from here?!"

You quickly calculated the distance between your team and figures you seen in the distance.

"Sir, I believe we're approximately twenty meters from base!" You said, pointing to the figures you saw after switching your vision back to normal. "I can tell you have two men standing outside in camouflage, Sir!"

He nodded with a little smile. "Good work (Y/N)!" He turned and began walking again. "Now you see soldiers, the outer shell of this base is made up of the same technology that gave of enemies, the Predators the camouflage ability to hide in plain sight. Literally." He picked up a rock, and threw it at the sky, watching it fall until it hit something, and tumble back down to the ground."This base is made of panels that are connected to control modules that hide everything under it, in the shape of a giant dome! (Y/N), can you see the outline of the base?"

"No sir, I cannot." You replied.

"Good, that means our countermeasures to be seen by the xenomorphs has worked to perfection!"

He led the team to two large trees, and stopped abruptly. "Lieutenant Williams of the XMTF here reporting for duty!" He screamed at nothing, but suddenly two men dressed in shrubs appeared from within the trees.

 _'Those two must've been the ones I seen!"_ You thought to yourself as they opened two doors that led to the base.

"Ten-hut!" One of the men yelled out as a man in uniform came out, and you saw that he had four stars that ranked him as general. You all quickly straightened up, with your chins up.

"At ease!" He said. "Soldiers, may enter in with your teammates that you will be working with in teams of three and there will three teams of three and one team of four, which will leave one of you running solo for the entire time you're here. We'll start with: Mason, Johnson, and Hilton, you three are the meta squad.

He went on and divided nine of your teammates into groups of three, and four were being selected for the last team. Your attention however was somewhere else. You felt someone staring at you, but you were standing alone. You quickly switched your vision to infrared again, and looked behind you and there you saw the same figure from earlier, staring directly at you.

You stood frozen as you studied it from afar. From what you could tell from the heat signatures, the figure was masculine, and at least 6'5' if not taller, the mask it was wearing was odd, and-

"Whyte, O'Neill, Carson, and Smith!" You heard the general yell, and it caused you to quickly turn your head back to him. "You are the Alpha squad. And that leaves... (Y/N) as the solo hunter! As she has managed to outrank you all on both the physical and mental training, she gets the rank of Private! If you all had the same scores as she did, maybe then you would all be in the same position!"

You looked around to see your teammates glaring at you. You simply just shrugged at them and smirked. You knew that your were going to get the solo hunter rank. As he was given the list f which cabins are whose, you turned your attention to the same area. But before you got lost in thought, you walked towards the General as he had called you up.

"Alright, (Y/N), you're the Solo hunter, which means you're the Nightwalker." He shook your hand as you stood in front of him. "I trust you understand what that means."

"Sir, it means I will be watching and guarding the caravans and ensuring they make it to their destinations safely and searching for any and all ovomorphs without compromising my position in the late hours, sir."

"Good work solider!" He says to you as you salute him, and to join your teammates. "Now soldiers, you will be stuck with your teammates for the rest of the time you are here. Meaning, you will dine with your team, you will sleep in the same cabin with your team, and you will watch out for all your teammates! Do I make myself clear?!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Good! Now Beta team, you're in cabin A1. Head out!" He yelled and three of your teammates start running towards the cabins off in the distance. "Delta team! You're in cabin B2. Head out!" Another three of your teammates headed out towards the cabins, "Echo team! You're in cabin C3! Head out!" He continued until he got to Alpha team.

"Alpha team! You're in D4! Head out!" The rest of your team left you, and you stood there alone, unsure of which cabin he was going to send you to.

And finally, Private (Y/N)! You're in Z1! Head out!" You nod to him, and run off to see who you are bunked with.

"A1, B2, C3..." You say as you walk by the cabins of your teammates, but not finding Z1, your cabin.

"Private!" You hear behind you. You turn and see Lieutenant Williams running up to you. "Your cabin is sectioned off from everyone else's."

"What?" You ask him. "Is my cabin outside the base sir?"

"No, since you have been ranked as Private, you will get you own cabin next to mine." He explained to you. You felt a little happy that you didn't have to share, but you knew that your teammates wouldn't let it go if they knew. Rianna will probably complain for sure since she's stuck bunking with two guys.

"I will show you where they're at." He says, running off in the direction of the private cabin in the far side of the base. You follow him, and soon, you see four meduim sized cabins numbered off Z1 through Z7.

Yours was the very first one you saw.

All your nervous energy about being ranked higher melted away as you saw your new private cabin.

You smiled in delight when you thought of how mad Rianna will be when she sees it.

* * *

 **Sorry it was long, but yea... I like writing.**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll be back soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here is the third chapter. I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this story, but I guess we'll see soon enough!**

 **I apologize that the chapters are long, but I wanted to experiment and make this a story that would seem detailed and realistic enough if it were truly happening.**

 **I hope you enjoy my story, and stay tuned for your first days of being the Nightwalker of Atlas's hold!**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your Hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your hair length- (H/L)**

 **You favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

* * *

You wake up at the sound of your alarm blaring. Your hands stumble around the night stand, finding your noisy alarm, and turning it off. You rub your eyes, and slowly get up from your bed. Being a Private wasn't a joke. You were given your own cabin, and you didn't need to wake up with your other teammates like you did at boot camp.

 _"It seems like it was so long ago..."_ You thought to yourself as stretched your arms out, and proceeded to do twenty push-ups, and thirty sit-ups. You started this morning routine when you were first given the cabin nearly ten days ago. Most of your additional training for Nightwalker was being able to silently climb trees and maintain stealth in the forest. You were to train during the day at eight every morning, and go out at six every night.

But you liked to wake up an hour or two before your teammates, and get ready earlier so your superiors wouldn't have wait too long.

Since you were an early bird, you constantly ticked off your teammates when you would already be ready for the day before the day even started. After dinner in the mess hall on the first day, the Lieutenant gave you your uniform for combat training and during mess hall hours.

It was a simple yet formal dark grey uniform that consisted of a pair of grey camouflage cargo jeans, a tightened button-up shirt similar to the Navy seal apparel, with the symbol of a gun and a knife in the form of an X over a xenomorph head, and a pair of bright eyes underneath the head. Apparently, the gun, knife, and xenomorph head was the logo of the XMTF, but the eyes were the mark of the Nightwalker.

The eyes were similar to how your eyes looked under a pair of sunglasses, almost as if this position was specifically made for you.

You gathered your uniform, toothbrush, and hairbrush, slipping on your eye mask, and left your cabin to the showers.

Being the only one awake at the moment, you stretched your arms out and yawned as you made your way past the mess hall, and towards the back of the base where the showers where held. You looked up at the sky turning a slight light blue as the sun began to rise.

The world seemed very surreal under your eye mask since you got them. You've even messed around with people by scaring your teammates by using you Infrared vision to see them walking around in the forest during training hours. Part of your duty as the Nightwalker was maintaining stealth, and silence, and during training, you were to attack your teammates head-on if they weren't being vigilant in the forest. So far you managed to literally scare the piss out of four of your teammates.

"Ahh... what a nice morning." You say to yourself as you walk towards the showers. You blinked your eyes at the sky, but you felt an eyelash become loss and get stuck in your eye. You take off your mask and rub your eyes vigorously, trying to knock the lash loose. "Damn it..."

You look up, and the sky seemed like the middle of a summer day.

You quickly put your mask back on, and continued to the showers to prepare yourself for another day of relentless training exercises.

 _~Fourteen hours later~_

You just came back from the showers, drying off your hair with a towel before putting on your armor. The caravan carrying this months food was arriving this month and tomorrow night, another caravan would delivering the . To avoid attracting xenomorphs attention, and to avoid any conflict with the Brazilian government, all the supplies were arriving by sea. To agree to the building of Atlas's hold, they made an agreement to keep airship landings to only to sending in more troops.

So far they were at least twenty marines on the base, not including the XMTF. But they were only there in case the XMTF failed and the base went under attack. And that happened, the base was to be destroyed, and the soldiers would have to get the scientists and staff out before it got bad.

You finished fastening your armor, and sharpened your knifes to a deadly point.

So far, you, haven't encountered any xenomorphs, but just in case, you spent at least an hour searching the caverns around the bases, for ovomorphs. And you've found three.

You began thinking that this mission was going to be defunct. Team Alpha, Beta, and Echo haven't encountered any xenomorphs either. But you still kept an eye out for the figure you seen when you first arrived. So far it hasn't made an appearance , that didn't mean it was gone, and you still haven't figured out what it was yet.

Mentioning it to your superiors was out of the question, you decided to find it and figure out if it was a spy of the Brazilian government, or if it was something else.

Pushing your thoughts aside, you finished getting ready, combing your hair back to fit your eye mask back on and left your cabin, heading out of the base to run to the rendezvous point.

 _~7 hours later~_

The caravan made it back safely, and as soon as it was thirty feet away from base, you contacted the base, letting them know their ETA.

"Nightwalker (Y/N) to base." You spoke into the mic in your mask that was connected to your earpiece, "The caravan is arriving at the entrance. ETA is five minutes. Get the doors ready."

"Good work Nightwalker." You heard the lieutenant say. "Any xenomorph activity?"

"None." You replied. " After it reaches it's destination, I'm gonna search the caverns again to be sure. I'll report back in an hour."

"Affirmative." He replied. "Stay safe Nightwalker (Y/N), and good work."

You switched your glasses to infrared and looked around the caravan, looking for any surprises. So far, you didn't see anything.

Nightwalker to Driver," You switched transmission to the driver. "You're in the clear, proceed forward thirty feet, the doors will be opened soon."

"Rodger that." He replied.

The caravan moved forward, and the doors opened. The caravan was within the doors of the base, and there was this months food.

You turned your vision into night optics, checking your surrounding area. You silently walked around, taking in every surrounding before making your way to a cavern that had been searched, but you always double checked the ones where you found preexisting ovomorphs, and where your superiors had sent the other teams.

 _"Better safe than sorry."_ You thought to yourself, going into a dark murky cavern.

Holding your rifle, you switched to infrared vision, looking for any recent heat signatures. When you found none, you switched back to night optics, and found a disturbing sight; a full grown pampas fox head completely severed, and placed on a spike.

"What the fuck?" You said, looking around you. You saw it's bone stripped of its flesh, and placed into a corner with other other small bones similar to it. As you looked deeper into the cave, you saw other animals heads on spikes, and more bones as you ventured deeper.

 _"What the hell is this?"_ You thought to yourself. _"No animal could've done this..."_

You opened up your hologram map, and checked this location. Apparently, you stumbled into a cavern that hadn't been searched yet and was scheduled for tomorrow by Team Beta.

"Shit." You said to yourself, looking deeper into the cavern. There were no signs of xenomorph activity, but it was obvious whatever was living here didn't belong to one. You saw rather big footprints, and a fire pit that was pit out recently. You looked around again, and heard noises coming from deeper in the cavern. Keeping your steps as quiet as you could, you moved towards the noise. It sounded like an animal, but nothing like any animal you've ever heard.

Looking down, you found a lump of furs and mud. and that's where you heard the noise. Whatever it was, it was using the mud and fur to keep it from appearing on the infrared vision.

You've heard of this trick while in training camp learned by soldier named Dutch who survived an attack by the... Predators in Guatemala, years ago.

"Shit." You cursed quietly, slowly moving the top and rubbing off a little of the mud, and revealing a head. A rather large head. Not a human head. The creature moved its head again, and made the noise again, as if it were dreaming.

You backed away slowly, until you made contact with something behind you, making you tumble backwards with a loud smack as you fell.

You looked back at the sleeping predator, and saw that you woke it up. It started moving, and looking for something. You realized what it was when you looked at your feet and saw it's mask, laying just beneath your feet. Taking this chance to run while it was distracted, you grabbed the mask and took off running towards the exit.

You heard it roar, but you didn't look back, you kept going forward, avoiding letting it see you before you escaped. You managed to escape the cave unharmed, but you definitely heard it running towards you. You slipped away, making your way up a tree and out of its sight.

You then saw it from your advantage point. It looked different from the ones in the training seminar; it was missing its leg and arm gauntlets, still having what seemed to be it's wrist blades which were drawn out, and it was missing its shoulder cannon. It's eyes were searching everywhere for you, but managed to stay concealed with in the tree branches.

It roared in frustration, and began walking towards the forest. Keeping yourself unknown, you looked at the mask you managed to grab and looked at it; it was just like the others, but it had something else to it.

You looked underneath it, and saw a star burned into it. This wasn't a regular predator mask, it wasn't marked by them.

Hearing it roar again, you looked down and saw it standing underneath the tree, looking up at you. Your cover was blown.

"Shit!" You yelled and and looked for a way out. You saw a branch in another tree, and jumped to grab it. You managed to get out of it safely and dropped down ten feet to the ground, running as if your ass was on fire. You heard it's footsteps coming towards you.

Running faster you made your way to a darker part of the forest, hiding in a ditch to hide while you came up with a plan.

You heard it stepping slowly, searching for you, but without it's mask, you knew it would have a hard time finding you. Your earpiece suddenly came back online with , and you heard screams.

"Ahhh! What the hell?!"You cursed, listening to the commission. You couldn't speak to base where you were, so you made your way up a tree again.

"Nightwalker to base, What's going on?!" You whispered into the earpiece.

"Nightwalker, get to the base! We're under attack!" You heard the Lieutenant yelled. "We're getting overwhelmed! There are xenomorphs everywhere!"

"Fuck!" You yelled, jumping out of the tree, and making your way to the base entrance.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I will be back with more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here is when things go bad, and when you make an unlikely ally with an alien predator!**

 **I wasn't sure how this was going to go, but I guess it's ok.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Making your way back to base was a nightmare. Aside from possibly losing Atlas's hold, you had an incredibly dangerous predator after you. Deciding to deal with the predator first, you stop in tracks, and draw your rifle, shooting at it, hoping to slow it down at least.

You managed to shoot it once in the arm, but it avoid the others you shot.

"Fuck it!" You threw your rifle and the mask aside, and pulled out your blade, getting ready for combat. You began running towards it screaming, and when you almost clashed with it, it swung its blades at you. Managed to duck underneath them and kicked you leg from behind it's and knocked it down on its back, giving you upper hand.

You got up and began running from it again, grabbing your rifle and the mask again. It got up quickly and followed you again, but you managed to lose it within the forest.

When you got to the base, you switched off the night optics into your normal eyesight and what you saw would haunt you for the rest of your life; the base, the walls, and the cabins were all in flames; the doors were destroyed, and the soldiers on the outside were slaughtered like animals, as well as your teammates.

All the xenomorphs were all gone, nothing left but the half-eaten bodies of your fellow teammates and comrades.

"No..." You stepped back, shaking your head and taking off your mask, letting it fall to the ground. "This can't be happening."

"(Y/N)!" You jumped at the sudden scream, and you saw the Lieutenant running towards you. He was severely battle-worn, with cuts all over him, and sweat covering him head to toe. You ran up to him, and met him at the gate. "We're too late..."

"What the hell happened Lieutenant?!" You shouted at him. "We were all clear, there were no signs of xenomorphs or ovomorphs in the area!"

"I know! It was a set-up!" He yelled back. "*pant* *pant* The caravan."

"What about it?" You asked, both furious and curious. "It came from the US, didn't it?"

"No..." He shook his head in sorrow as he clutched his chest in pain. "It was a diversion. It was to get our guard down so that the..." His sentence was cut off by a cry of pain as he fell to his knees.

"Lieutenant!" You cried out and rushed forward to help him. "Where are you hurt?!"

"I'm not injured (Y/N)." He said quietly as you ripped his shirt open, examining it to see if he had any severe wounds. But you found nothing. "When the caravan arrived, we opened it, and it was filled with ovomorphs. I got hit by one..."

"No... No, you're just delusional. You'll be fine, I just got to get you to the-" You paused as he squeezed your shoulder. You sighed and faced reality, he was going to die soon. "How long ago did this happen? And how long do you have?"

"I have I think at least a couple minutes left, so we should make this quick. And about ten minutes after you left to check the caverns. These ovomorphs were..." He winced, and you saw the newborn xenomorph getting ready to jump out of his chest. "They were different. Normally it takes hours for these xenomorphs to grow, but they all arrived in just minutes..."

"Shit! It sounds like they were modified or enhanced somehow. But who the fuck has the technology to do that?" You asked him. He closed his eyes, and looked off in the distance.

"We do..." He whispered. "When they first arrived in Guatemala years ago, a doctor who was at the first attack examined the xenomorphs and predators. He wanted to... Enhance them. To make more, and use them as an alternative weapon. But he required subjects. People were needed to breed more."

"Is he here?" You asked. "Did he do this?"

"I don't know (Y/N), but I think I know who does." He whispered before screaming in pain again. "Come back when it's light... Get to the research corridor in the base. Find the research of Dr. Charleston, and destroy the base before more come back."

"I will Lieutenant. You have my word." You silently cried, but were still in shock of the events. His screams brought you back to the present. You saw the xenomorph making more efforts to escape. "Lieutenant!"

"(Y/N)..." He pulled out his gun. "Kill me... please."

You took the gun with a shaky hand, but nodded your head. You knew that as soon as a xenomorph is laid inside you, you had no chance of survival.

"It has been an honor serving with you Lieutenant Williams." You saluted him, and laid him on his back, pointing the gun to his head. "Any last words?"

"Tell my family I'll see them again." He nodded. "Thank you..."

You pulled the trigger, and blew his brains out. With the host dead, the offspring was free to spring forth from his chest, and being alive for the process was a tormenting death. As soon as you seen the head of the xenomorph, you grabbed it as it struggled to break completely free and shot it's head off.

"That was for my friend." You threw it aside, and closed the Lieutenants open eyes. You the placed his arms against his chest, covering his face with the remains of his shirt. "Goodbye my friend."

With that, you put on your mask, grabbed your rifle and the predators mask, and took off into the forest to hide.

 _"Damn it! Where the fuck can I go?!"_

Bringing up your map and switching your vision into night optics, you looked for caverns that had been cleared of xenomorphs and were being sealed off for building preparations. Right now, one mile away from you was one of the first one found and it was already prepared with surplus meals for any soldiers who lost their way in the forest overnight without radio contact.

That was probably the only way you would survive this tonight and give you more time to plan your search for the research and where the controls were for for the bomb.

You began running off in the direction of the cavern based off the directions. But you stopped when you heard shrieking roars of a beast. Not a xenomorph, but a predator.

You looked down at the mask you still had in your hand. Looking at the top of the mask, you noticed something that was all too familiar; underneath the star, you saw a pair of shapes. Shapes that looked like eyes... similar to the ones on your uniform.

"What the hell? Why is this on here?" You asked, rubbing the top as if it was dirt that made the two shapes. It wasn't.

You set it down, and took off your masks, ruffling your (H/C) hair in frustration, before placing both back on your head again. You heard the screams, coming from the east. You remember that the predator you encountered couldn't see all that well in the dark without it's mask. Meaning, with all the xenomorphs in the area, you may have doomed the creature.

You looked around, switching your vision to infrared. Off in the distance, you spotted five figures, only one of which you knew; the predator was engaging in combat with four other strange figures.

It was in trouble without it's mask.

You paced back and forth, going through the scenarios of what may happen.

 _"Ok (Y/N), you know it needs it's mask to survive at night, but will it kill me when it sees me? Will it spare me if I help it, or will it kill me for meddling in its fight?!"_ You grunted out in frustration. " _Oh, for fucks sake! Why couldn't training figure this out a scenario like this?!"_

Making up your mind on a plan that may backfire on you and kill you, you ran towards the sounds, and got your rifle ready to start shooting. You run until you see the heat signatures of the bodies in front of you. It killed one when you arrived and four turned into three xenomorphs.

But with it being outnumbered, it sustained severe wounds to its arms and chest. It was breathing deeply, and staggering as the next one jumped on it, pining it down to the ground so hard it could't move its arms. Just before it opened it's smaller mouth to kill it, you aim you rifle, and began shooting one in the back of the head as it tried to kill the predator.

It cried out in pain, and went limp as you shot an entire clip into it at once. But this action left you out in the open, and with an empty rifle.

"Here!" You shouted, throwing it to the predator, as it got up from the ground. You then took your blade off your back, and prepared yourself for combat.

The two xenomorphs looked at you as you began walking in a slow circle, waiting for one to pounce.

"What are you waiting?! Come and get me!"

When one did, you charge forward, and slid on the ground, going under between it legs. While it's back was to you, with a single clear swing, you managed to cut into it's torso enough to crack it's vertebrae, and the frightful alien stood still on the ground. You felt your heart going a hundred miles a minute, your body filing up with adrenaline.

But you didn't have enough time to catch your breath as you heard the other one preparing itself to attack you. You turned quickly towards it, and pulled out your pistol. It roared at you, and you shot it multiple times in the chest, and once in the head, but it wasn't enough to completely kill it, so while it tried getting up, you raised your blade over your head with both heads, and brought the blade down on its head, splitting it hard enough to where the edge was showing under its jaw.

As it hissed at you while it slowly lost consciousness, you kicked it in the head, and forcibly removed it, swinging it hard enough around you to knock the excess acid blood from it before it compromised it's integrity.

You turned around and saw that the predator almost got its mask on before it collapsed, but it was wounded and unconscious.

"Shit." Your ran over to it, checking it for wounds with a flashlight you held in your mini-pack on you belt along with you medical supplies. "Shit, hey! You ok?!" With the night optics active, you saw its wounds brightly; the wounds were bad, acid had done a big part of it, pieces of it's chest were severely burned, and it had a lot of scratches on it's torso.

You looked over the body, and concluded it was a male, and it had to still be young. " _Adult predators are a little more stout, and muscular. This must a predator in training, or maybe being out in this world must have weakened him. There were a lot of bones in that cavern."_

You examined his eye and head; his eyes were rolling, but pupil dilation was normal, and his head was uninjured.

You took out the acid burn solution, soaking a piece of gauze, and dabbed at the wounds. He slightly growled at you, but you focused on cleaning the wounds before they got infected. You cleaned the dirt off his chest, and started applying bandages to the wounds that would take the longest to heal. Some of them might require stitches, but at least for now, he would be fine.

You examined his arms, and saw a bullet wound. "Uhh... whoops." You said awkwardly to the unconscious predator, as you remembered when he was first coming after you that you fired a couple rounds at him. "Sorry." You whispered and grabbed some more gauze and began dabbing the wound in disinfectant to keep it from getting infected. You brought out some bandage wraps and wrapped his arm tightly.

You sat down, and brought up your holographic map of the area. The closest sealed cavern was 0.6 miles from where you were.

Switching to infrared, you looked around and saw no other figures within twenty feet of your distance.

"How the hell am I going to pull this off?" You said to yourself, looking back to the predator laying in front of you. You looked up, and sighed loudly at the sky. The sun was going to be coming up shortly, and you needed to get out of sight now before more xenomorphs saw you. With the sun out, you both lost the element of surprise in the darkness.

"Well... fuck it." You looked down at him again, sighing and grabbing your rifle again. You shook his shoulders vigorously. "Hey, you! Wake up!" He moved a little before opening his eyes and growling that sounded similar to groaning.

"Wake up! We gotta go!"

You got up quickly, holding your blade in your hand, and looked over him, as his eyes found you.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be back soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I lost a chapter but I managed to get it back. Sorry for the mistake.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

He gets up and growls at you menacingly, but does nothing as his wounds are too great for him right now. You bring up your map and look for the directions to the cave you saw earlier. Using the courage you had, you put his arm over your shoulder and start taking him to the cave. He doesn't fight, but doesn't allow you to assist him on the way there.

You get there, and open the doors to the cavern with your pass code and thumb print.

"Welcome, Private (Y/N)" the computer says as the door opens. The lights turn on, and you start going through the first aid crates, looking for more acid solution and bandages. You find them, and you see the predator walking towards the wall on the far end.

Setting the supplies you follow him, and see that he found an acid soak wall. Xenomorphs managed to infiltrate this cavern. Taking out your gun, you look for xenomorphs hiding in the dark parts of the cave.

You switched to infrared, and see one. Just as it pounces on top of you.

"Shit!" You yell, as you drop your gun, before it brings out it's smaller mouth to kill you. "Fucker!" You grab your hand gun from your thigh holster and shoot it's brains out. But it manages to get blood on your eye mask and you rush out of the way, taking them off and wiping them before they're compromised.

You can't see but you hear a fight happening, and vaguely see a fight between the predator and another xenomorph. You wipe them quickly, and return them to your face. You see again and notice another about to attack the predator. You grab your gun and start shooting it to give him time to kill the one tangling with him.

It falls to the ground but the xenomorph has him pinned to the ground. Avoiding using any bullet, you pull out your blade, and manage to impale it before it could kill him.

He shoves it off, and tries to get up, but only to fall to the ground. You rush towards him, but then outta nowhere, you're knocked to the ground by another xenomorph tail, knocking your mask from your face, and dropping your blade to the ground. You land with a groan, and manage to roll before it tries to impale you with its tail. You do this again, until it jumps on you, and bounds your hands to the ground as it begins to try to kill you.

You close your eyes wait for it happen, but you hear it scream in pain before falling to the floor. You get up immediately and start looking for your eye mask. You're temporarily blind, but you feel a pair of hands pick you up off the floor and sits you down. You close your eyes to keep the light from hurting your eyes. He growls and shakes your shoulders.

You slowly open them to see a dark figure standing in front of you, holding something out to you. You grab it and it's your mask. You put it on, and adjust the settings back to normal vision. You see the predator sitting on the ground, and starts picking at the bandages you hastily applied.

"Hey, don't pick those!" You shout as you rush towards him to stop. "You'll make them worse!" Before you could touch him, he grabs your hand and roars. You yank your arm back and punch him in the arm to make him listen. "You need treatment before you can start fighting again."

 _"I don't know your language human."_

You sit still in shock. He can sign. And luckily for you, before you joined the military, you learned sign language as a plus on high school before enlisting.

 _"You know sign language?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Your kind taught me it."_

 _"My kind? Where?"_

 _"In the lab. My birth place."_

You were still in shock, but hearing that confused you.

 _"Wait, you're a predator. what are you doing here?"_

 _"Aren't you listening? Your kind taught me it when I was young."_

 _"I am listening, but your kind hasn't been on earth for years. How long have you been here?"_

 _"I've always been here. Your kind has raised me and my brothers."_

 _"Brothers? There are more of you?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Where are they?"_

 _"In the lab"_

 _"What lab? The base was destroyed. Did the rest of them make it?"_

 _"The outer base was destroyed but not the lab."_

 _"The lab was on fire when I seen it last, how did you escape the xenomorphs?"_

 _"I didn't escape until two weeks ago. The lab isn't destroyed."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Stupid human, it's underground."_

 _"I didn't know that, nor did I know that your kind is here."_

He growls before attempting to stand up. You force him to sit again.

 _"Stay down, you're wounded."_

 _"Thanks to you."_

 _"I was following orders. I didn't know that you came from the base, and this is the first time I've heard of this lab."_

 _"How have you not heard of it? The others like you have been there since I was born."_

 _"How long?"_

 _"Twenty earth cycles."_

 _"Twenty years? I just arrived ten days ago."_

 _"Then you must speak the truth."_

 _"Yeah, and if I had known what was going to happen, I would've reported this to my command officer."_

 _"Markson?"_

 _"Markson? Who is that?"_

 _"The leader in the lab. From what I learned before I escaped, is that he control everything."_

 _"I don't know him."_

 _"Then there's a lot you don't know human."_

 _"Then tell me."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because I'm confused as all hell, and you know more than I do right now._

He growls, and stands to sit on a crate next to the supplies you gathered.

 _"I was born in the lab with my brothers and sisters there. Your kind is breeding us there."_

 _"How many are you there?"_

 _"Ten of each. But those numbers must've dwindled by now."_

 _"What are they doing to you down there?"_

 _"We learn sign when we leave our mothers, then we learn to fight. We reach twenty cycles, we fight each other, and who wins the battle mates with a female. After they kill us."_

 _"Do you know what you're being bred for?"_

 _"No. I only know what I've told you, and I'm trying to get them out."_

 _"How do you plan to do that?"_

 _"Before you came along and ruined my plan, i was searching for something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I can't understand your language when you speak, but I know your writing. There's a ship from my kind hidden here."_

 _"A ship? Which side of the forest?"_

 _"I don't know, I thought I was getting close until you and your people showed up ten days ago."_

 _"You were the figure I seen the forest."_

 _"Yes, I've been watching out for you for some time. You spoiled my plans even more now."_

 _"Well, I didn't know, as I didn't know any of this until now."_

 _"Why didn't you?" Many others like you have appeared in the lab to challenge us."_

 _"Challenge? There are more soldiers in the lab?"_

 _"Yes, many more."_

 _"Why the fuck weren't any send to the surface when the attack happened?"_

 _"I don't know human, but I will not wait any longer to save the rest of my brothers."_

 _"And you can't fight xenomorphs in this condition."_

 _"And you can't fight without those things on your eyes."_

 _"I know how to fight and defend myself."_

 _"Then why do you need them to see?"_

Groaning, you take them off and show him your (F/C) eyes. You don't see him react, but you put them back on before your eyes hurt too much.

 _"I was born this way, my eyes were damaged as an infant, and I've been this way ever since. I kicked ass through training and made my way to private rank in the XMTF. This are similar to yours and help me be a better more proficient soldier."_

 _"You seem to loose them easily in fights."_

 _"That only happened because you needed help when they cornered you."_

 _"And you needed me when you weren't being careful."_

 _"A mistake that won't happen again. This cavern was secure before the attack. I don't know how the xenomorphs manged to break in the the walls, but now we both know that they're more dangerous than the usual."_

 _"It's something you should be prepared for."_

 _"And now I am, and so are you."_

 _"How long are you going to keep this up?"_

 _"As long as I have to if it gets you to let me clean your wounds."_

He growls, stands and faces you, his hands up in a defensive position.

 _"What the hell are you doing?"_

 _"What does it look like human? You touch me again, and I won't be afraid to fight you."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again with a quick chapter, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You stood still, shocked by what he was doing.

 _"Are you suggesting that we fight?"_

 _"Yes."_ He put his hands back up after he finished signing. You watched his movements, then scratched your head with your hand on your hip.

" _Why?_ _I'm trying to fulfill a promise I made, and if there are more of you hidden in the base, I want to get them out before the base is incinerated."_

 _"I'm sick of you humans touching me."_

 _"I'm trying to make sure you don't die on me out there. I want to get your brothers out of there, as well as any infants stuck in there."_

 _"Then what?"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"You don't know?"_

 _"Well, what the hell do you want to do? I don't exactly have the rest of the predators on speed dial."_

 _"Why do you think I was out here? I was trying to track down a ship that I heard the men in white were talking about."_

 _"A ship?"_

 _"I overheard them talking about something odd on the sensors. I don't know what they meant, but they labeled it as inactive."_

 _"So, the location files must be in the base."_ You removed your mask to make him look into your eyes, and continued signing. _"And that means only I can excess the computer files, as well as any transportation vehicles we'll need to get to the location of the ship."_

He growled again, turning away and punched the wall. You flinched but remained rigid as you put your mask on your face. You weren't about to let a mad predator alien get in the way of keeping your promise to Lieutenant Williams. Clearing your throat, you got his attention again, and continued to sign.

 _"Now, do you want to fight or work together, so we both can get out of here alive?"_

He was silent for a time, but he eventually answered.

 _"Fine."_

 _"Smart move. Now,"_ You looked for a first-aid kit and found one fully equipped with another canister of acid burn solution. _"Sit your ass down so I can change your bandages. Otherwise, I'm not leaving this place."_

Growling, he slowly sat down and allowed you to remove his old bandages. You soaked a piece of cotton, and gently pressed it against his abdomen, holding it in place to allow his body to soak up the solution to avoid infections. He growls and flinches which makes you drop the gauze on his lap.

You grunt out in frustration when he keeps moving. "That's it!" You cry out before signing to him.

 _"Lie down on the ground."_

He cocks his head at you.

 _"Why?"_

 _"You keep moving, and I'm using more solution than I need for your wounds."_

 _"Then focus."_

 _"I can't if you keep moving. Now lie down."_

He growls at you but does as you ask. He sits down than lies back straight on the ground.

 _"Thank you."_

You signed to him and begin the process of soaking a piece of gauze than placing it on his wounds, allowing his body to absorb the solution. While you applied the solution, he began signing to you.

 _"Why are you so concerned about this?"_

With a sigh and using one hand, you replied.

 _"Because if we're going to help them escape, you need to be-"_

He put his hand up to stop you as he began signing to you next.

 _"No. Why are concerned with helping my brothers escape?"_

You paused for a second, thinking about your response.

You notice that his lower torso is cover in scars. There is one that catches your attention as it is the biggest one on him. Curious, you gently touch it, your fingers lightly gliding on the enlarged scar, watching at how it deep it was compared to the other. He doesn't move for a moment, until your fingers run under his armor where you can no longer see them.

He grabs your hand and stands up, not signing to you as he does so. You stand up next after him, mad as he messed up the work you did.

"Hey!" You yelled at him. He stopped for a moment before moving again to retrieve the rest of his armor pieces. "You idiot, will you stop moving and let me finish!?" You put your hand on his shoulder, and he turns in an instant, wrapping his hand around your throat, holding you in the air in a tight grip with a threaten and heart stopping roar.

You struggle against him, clawing at his wrist, trying to pry his fingers open, but it has no affect on the massive brute. Using whatever energy you have before your eyes go dark, you bring your foot under the chin of his mask which makes him stagger, giving you the opportunity to force your weight forward and pulling your legs to his shoulders. Before you black out from lack of oxygen, you use your remaining strength to push forward and force his grip away from your throat to drop you flat on the ground.

Coughing, you grip your throat, heaving in as much air into your lungs as possible, but before you can fully recover, you stand up as you notice the predator recover from the fall. As soon as he stands, he charges straight towards you and the fight begins.

He charges full speed towards you, but you move quickly before he could make contact with you, and jump onto his back, forcing all your weight onto his shoulders, staggering his balance and making the both of you fall to the ground. But in the process, your eye mask falls off your faces and hits the ground with an audible thump beside. Searching for it, you find it quickly and put it back on, just in time when the predator gets back up.

Standing, you roll your head, cracking any tight joints in your neck.

He faces you, and growls. He charges, but you're quick to dodge, and swipe your leg behind his legs, successfully tripping him. He lands face first, and you grab his arm, putting your knee on his shoulder blade, and trap him on the ground. Yanking his arm backwards, you apply more weight on his shoulder to prevent him from attempting to get up.

But he uses his other arm to push himself up, and knocks you on your back, using this time to rip your mask from your head. You grab his hand and bring your foot to his face to push him away. You both roll around on the ground until he gets a good grip your hair instead of the mask You scream out in pain as he yanks more of your hair out before he tries to grab your mask again.

"Fuck!" You scream as you sucker punch him in the neck to distract him as you stand up to massage your head where he took out your hair. "Damn that fucking hurt!"

He growls as he gets up to toss your hair aside and charge towards you again. This time, you didn't have the time to move and he slams you into the wall, his arm going across your chest, your feet leaving the ground. All the breath in your body leaves your lungs in an instant, and you struggle against him. You bring your elbow down on his head, but it doesn't faze him, then you free you knee and manage to push him away from you, giving you air.

Taking advantage of the space you now have, you bring your elbow down on his arm, making him loose his grip and giving you more freedom as you bring up your leg to his neck, and using all your power to push him away from you before he could force you against the wall again, and made him fall on the ground on his back.

But you forgot that he was the only thing holding you on the wall, so when you freed yourself from it, you dropped to the ground on your back.

"Shit!" You groaned as you hit your head, but you set it aside to focus on the predator before he could do anything more. You stood up instantly, grabbing your gun, not to fire at him, but using the end of it to hit him in the head, knocking off his helmet. You grabbed it and signed with your free hand.

 _"Had enough?"_

He growls, his face clearly showing his rage.

 _"You're an annoying human, but you know how to fight."_

 _"No shit."_

 _"But no more touching me."_

 _"I was inspecting your torso for more wounds."_

 _"I have no wounds on my torso."_

 _"Well I didn't know that."_ You finish and hand him his mask. _"Are we going to continue this pointless fight or are we going to finish our mission and get the computer files and get the hell outta of this hellhole?"_

 _"Let's go then human."_

 _"(Y/N)"_

 _"What?"_

 _"My name is (Y/N)."_

 _"What's a name?"_

 _"Name is something someone goes by. You don't have one?"_

 _"No."_

 _"What do I call you then?"_

 _"Whatever you want."_

 _"How about..."_ You contemplated on what to call him, something you would only use on him _. "Cronus?"_

 _"Cronus?"_

 _"Don't like it? How about Ryker then?"_

 _"What does it mean?"_

 _"It's a name of strength. A friend of mine who was killed in the field was named Ryker."_

He was silent.

 _"Better than Cronus."_

 _"Alright Ryker, lets go."_

You and Ryker got your things and more supplies and guns before leaving the cave out the entrance the xenomorphs made. The sky was lighting up and there were no signs of xenomorphs anywhere. With your map out on one hand, you led Ryker to the main base entrance.

When you got there, you saw the carnage was more brutal than you thought. The dead bodies of your comrades were scattered throughout the base, making it a military graveyard. And the front of the gates, you saw your Lieutenant's body where you left him, and the fertile xenomorph by his body. Before entering, you stomped on the xenomorph before walking in with Ryker.

Looking around you, you saw numerous soldiers, some of them with their chests busted out where the xenomorphs broke out of them. But the odd thing as that some of them were shot straight on.

"What the fuck?" You bent down to look at one of the corpses, belonging to the leader of the Alpha team; Jonathan Whyte was shot in the head, and his guns weren't shot at all. "Somethings not right."

You hear a growl and look up to Ryker.

 _"We need to keep moving."_

 _"Hold on. Somethings not right."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Whyte is the leader the alpha team, but his weapons were never used."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Some of them were shot, not attacked or nothing."_

He knelled down to your height, looking at the brute of soldier. You inspected his mouth, looking for traces of an ovomorph egg. There were none.

 _"He wasn't attacked by an ovomorph."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"His mouth isn't stretched and his esophagus isn't damaged. There is no way a facehugger got to him."_ Looking at his surroundings, you noticed that bullet shells were around his body as if he was dead before the attack happened. _"He was shot before the base was compromised."_

 _"One of your own killed him?"_

 _"Looks at way, and some of them are like that too."  
_

 _"There's one more thing..."_

 _"What?"_

Ryker looked around at the dead bodies before turning back to you.

 _"There should be more facehuggers here, but there are almost none."_

Standing back up, you see that there were none that were shot. All of them had already completed their task before dying.

 _"This isn't right, if the ovomorphs got here by that truck, it shouldn't have destroyed the base."_

 _"What are you thinking?"_

Started running towards the truck that had come late last night that your were suppose to guard until it got here.

 _"This is the truck that I ensured got here undamaged."_

You informed Ryker before taking out your mask and putting it on over your face. You notice Ryker signing to you after you secure it safely.

 _"What is that?"_

 _"My mask to prevent the facehuggers from getting on me. We all got them. That's another thing..."_ Looking around again, you see no one had there masks on. Even if there were no ovomorphs in sight during a xenomorph attack, you were suppose to wear them as a security precaution. _"We all have them, but none of them are wearing them and there are none in sight."_

With that said, you open it, and see numerous hatched ovomorphs and three dead bodies, in the same state as the others. You got in and inspected the bodies, noticing that they were shot in the leg and arms, all pre-mortem before they died.

 _"Now that's even weirder."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"These guys were shot before xenomorphs were born. They were wounded, and there are no guns in here as well as the masks."_ You looked at their dog tags. All of them were fresh outta boot camp, none of them trained for the XMTK. _"These guy were rookies, none of them were trained to deal with anything that I trained for."_

 _"All of them weren't your kind of soldiers?"_

 _"No, these guys are new recruits. Rookies fresh outta basic training based off their tags."_

You got up and walked out of the van before punching the side of the van as you feel all the grief hit you with full force. Punching it several more times, you feel someone grab your wrist. You look at Ryker standing at your side, before you push him from you and continue letting out your angry.

"Fuck! Fuck you, you fucking bastards!" You yelled backing away from the van before going for one more before Ryker grabs you from the front, your punch going into his stomach. He grabbed you into a tight embrace to stop. You start to push away from but the avail, he doesn't butch. "Let me go, goddamn it!"

He continues until you settle, eventually letting you go as you take off your mask to let the light hurt you enough to settle your angry down. Looking up at the sky, you feel the light burning your eyes with a blinding force. You look over at Ryker signing. But you couldn't see what he was signing just yet. I hold your hand out to stop him before you put your mask back on.

 _"What were you saying?"_

 _"Did you know them?"_

 _"Yes, but that's not what got me fired up."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"This was planned."_ You take a deep breathe, getting your words together before telling him what your were thinking. _"All of them were suppose to be sleeping when the truck suppose to get here, none of them were ready."_

 _"And yet some of them were ready for an attack."_

 _"Exactly, and they were shot down."_

 _"The doctors must've planned this after I escaped."_

 _"This confirms everything you told me, and says more."_

 _"What?"_

 _"That they brought all of us here; the XMTF, the reinforcements, and the truck. Me. They brought us here to breed more xenomorphs."_

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be back for more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**And I'm back again with a new chapter and more mysteries with answers.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

 _"They brought all of us here; the XMTF, the reinforcements, and the truck. Me. They brought us here to breed more xenomorphs."_

You gathered yourself before trying to hurt your hands even more. Your fists balled up, your hands shook with grief and angry. All around you, as you saw carnage before hand, you wondered how many more will be killed, if you didn't stop them. And if the predators return again, they won't just help us, they'll kill all of us if the xenomorphs won't.

Here, in this graveyard, you made your choice; you choice to avenge those who died and kill those who choose greed over humanity.

 _"We need to stop them."_

 _"Agreed."_ Ryker signed to you. _"All of them need to die. Not just for what they did to your people, but what they will do my brothers if we don't get them away from here."_

 _"And after they're free, I'll get you and everyone else to the ship."_ You signed to him. But you then realized something; what will you do afterwards? _"I'll figure out the rest if they bring reinforcements."_

 _"What about you?"_

 _"Don't worry about it."_ You put your mask back on and armed yourself with your gun. " _We need to move before we get spotted."_

Before he could say anything, you switched your vision to infrared, looking around to see if there was any xenomorphs or soldiers near by. Giving him the signal you were good, you and Ryker went to the entry way for the main quarters of communications. for the most part, it was trashed, but the comms, and the computers were damaged.

"Jackpot." You said to yourself before going to the computers. "Hopefully, we find something useful here."

You type in your id info and unlocked the system. There was a bunch of emails from the US, and the Weyland Yutani coronation. You opened the most recent one, and in that message, it said everything that confirmed your suspicions.

 _General Koleson of Base ATLAS_

 _We pleased to hear that the plan went according to plan. Your scientists however will require more subjects, and we're in the process of sending more from the US as well China and other countries. The tests concerning the soldiers have been interesting but we're going to send in more younger subjects around the age of 12 to 26. All your soldiers have perfected our plan for the alpha xenomorphs, but with the new subjects, we're testing to see if we're can perfect the breeding process of creating the crawlers we seen at the last attempted invasion of the Yautja AKA the predators._

 _We hope you capture your missing nightwalker. Her DNA could create a newer, stronger, and more unique version of the xenomorphs. We request she be found soon, alive._

 _-Weyland Yutani_

"Shit." You said, before reading more of the emails. For the entire you've been here and at boot camp, they've been taking people from America, and other countries to test and breed more xenomorphs for the purposes in turning them into weapons. For wars against each other, and for the possibility of the predators coming back to claim Earth. "This proves everything."

You heard a growl, and turned towards Ryker, to see him signing to you.

 _"What did you find?"_

 _"Everything that I suspected from before. And more."_ You took a breath before continuing. _"They're looking for me now."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because Weyland Yutani is behind all of this, and they're testing their experiments on soldiers to breed stronger xenomorphs."_

 _"And you're the last of your task force that's here."_

 _"That and because of my eyes I would assume."_ You signed to him. _"To see how the xenomorph would be like if they came from someone with a birth defect."_

 _"They had this planned along."_

 _"Yes, to the very detail, but they assumed that you would already be captured by the time they started the attack, and weren't counting on me finding you."_

You continued on your search any information regarding the attack, but came to a dead end.

 _"I can't find anything information regarding your ship or the other Yautja held in the lab. All classified information."_

 _"Yautja?"_

 _"That's what the corporation calls you I guess."_

 _"Predators sound better."_

"I wouldn't say that, but ok..." You mumbled to yourself, before shutting down the computer, but as you were about to, you see a link on the computer that's labeled "Translation commutator". "What's this?" You click on it, and see that it's a translation application for humans and the predators. You click on the link, and it sends you to download screen.

'Please insert appliance for further action.' It showed a picture of blue tooth looking device made for a human and a picture of a predator mask, similar to the one Ryker wore. 'To be able to continue, please insert the device needed for further action.'

You looked around and found nothing.

"Shit!" You looked around some more, and found a locked drawer. You try prying it open, but with no luck. You turned and saw Ryker fiddling with some lock box, trying to open it. "Ryker?"

Before he heard you, he slammed it into the ground, denting it without any luck of opening it, but managing to make lots of loud noises to draw attention.

"Hey! Hey, stop it!" You moved to grab his wrist but he does it again, this time harder, and manages to break the lock. "Ok, it's almost open."

You grab it from him, and set it on the desk and open it without difficulty. Luckily nothings broken on the inside. Good too, because it's something you needed; the ear pieces for the application.

 _"Good work Ryker. This is what I needed."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It's for an application I found."_ You pointed the monitor, while holding the earpieces to compare to the image on the screen. _"These are ear pieces that will allow us to communicate properly. They'll translate our languages so we'll understand each other without having to sign."_ You went onto plug the pieces into the computer and start the download process.

'Two minutes to completed download. Please insert wanted mask for communication'

 _"Give me your mask."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I need to set up a link between mine and yours so you can understand me when you're wearing it."_

He took off his mask, and handed it to you. You look around for a cord and an port to insert the mask into the computer. You find it on the side of his mask, and continue the process.

 _"That'll make things easier, but we'll use sign when we get in a bad situation so we don't blow our cover."_ You signed to him, receiving a small nod in response. _"It's gonna be a little bit before it's finished downloading but in the meantime, I'm gonna try to open this drawer."_

 _"What's in it?"_

 _"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances if there's something we can use."_

With that said, you begin to pry the desk drawer open, but to no avail, you can't open it. You hear him growl in what seems like annoyance and steps forward, pushing you to the side. He grabs the handle and yanks it off the drawer and flings it into the air. It lands with loud thump on the ground.

You look at Ryker, and he simply shrugs his shoulders.

 _"Thanks."_

You begin looking in the drawer and find nothing but files, concerning the XMTF. You begin looking through them and found that they were the files on all the members including yours. The only difference is that they were all written down as K.I.N. (killed in action). All except for yours.

"What in the hell?" You said to yourself as you looked over the files. All of them listed as killed in action from the explosion that destroyed the base. All of them were listed as that, but yours is listed as M.I.A.(missing in action). Before you could investigate further, you hear the computer ding, notifying you that the download was complete.

You go over to the monitor, and unplug the earpiece Rykers mask. You put it in your ear and hand him his mask.

 _"Try saying something."_ You sign to him test if worked for his mask.

"(Y/N)" You heard a gruff voice say. (Y/N) can you understand me?"

"I can hear you Ryker. Can you understand me?"

"Yes." He says, walking towards you. "I can hear you."

"Good." You say, adjusting the earpiece so it sits comfortably in your ear. "Now we can move on."

"What were those papers?" He says pointing to the stack of files.

"Those are all the xenomorph task forces files, including mine." You hand them the papers, but he doesn't seem to understand. "These are all of our files when we came here, but they're all listed as killed in action, and mines listed as missing in action."

"So they're not all accurate."

"Yes, it's a cover so their families think they died in an explosion." You out them down before shutting down the computer. "Mines listed as so because I have no family here."

"You're alone." He states simply.

"Yes, now we should move on in case they alert the lab." You avoid that topic as much as possible. "Or before the xenomorphs come back for the bodies here."

You grab your gun and guide him out of the communications center, and head towards the entrance of the lab, which required a pass code and a hand print of either the general or any other high ranking officers.

 _"Hopefully this will work."_ You thought to yourself as you took off your glove and put your hand on the scanner. It scanned your hand but flashed red when it read your print.

" Access denied. Invalid personnel."

"What the fuck?" You said, and tried again, but kept getting denied. "The General must've erased me from the systems."

"What does that mean?" Ryker asked.

"It means it won't allow my print to be submitted." You said, punching the screen. "Shit!"

You walked away from it, and looked for another officer. An idea popped into your head, but it made your stomach turn over.

"I'm going to hell for this." You stated before walking over to the first officer you see. Specially, Private Jensin, Lieutenants Williams right hand who arrived not too long after your troop did.

"What you are doing (Y/N)?" Ryker asked, following you.

"They need someone who might not be listed as dead yet, so I'm gonna need a hand. Literally." You pull out one of your knives, and held his wrist out to slice off. You salute hi, and close his open eyes. "Rest well Private Jensin, and I'm sorry."

With that said, you bring you knife down on his wrist, and hack it in half. You do it again, this time you sever his hand off, and salute him one last time before going back to the scanner. Ryker follows close behind you as you place the hand over the scanner.

The scanner blinks green this time.

"Private Jensin, please enter the pass code." The computer says and you type it in. "Pass code accepted. Welcome Private Jensin."

The doors open and before you enter, you place his hand respectfully on a crate, before saluting one more time.

"You gonna be alright?" Ryker asks. "You seem more rigid than the others I've seen."

"I'm a soldier. I do what is necessary to serve and protect my country." You say simply before turning to enter the doors before they close. "Even though this will be considered treason in a court of law."

"Treason?"

"It's basically one of the most heinous crimes you can commit while in the service. But I also made a vow to protect and help those who are in need." You turn to look at him. "Including your brothers and any other remaining humans who haven't been affected by the ovomorphs or facehuggers."

"Honor. You more of it than most of the humans I've seen here." He stated before walking forward ahead of you.

You caught up to him to stop him. You place your hand on his chest to catch his attention.

"We're gonna need to be smart about this." You stated. "If they are any soldiers or scientists here, there's always a good chance they'll shoot first and ask questions later."

"What's your point?"

"Can you cloak?" You asked. "I've been trained for recon missions which require stealth. They might not notice me if they don't know we're here."

"My cloaking mechanism is still functional." He simply stated. "They won't see me, but how are you going to avoid them from seeing you?"

"Again, specially trained, plus we can both see them with our masks, remember?" You pointed to your mask. "And we'll both be able to see we are if either of are in bad spot."

"And we'll use sign to communicate."

"Exactly." You readjusted your masks and put your gun on your back in your holster. "Now, ready to move?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be back for more!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And I'm back.**

 **Hope you're enjoying this so far, and I'm hoping to at least get to twenty chapters with this story.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You both move towards the door, Ryker activates his cloaking mechanism, while you duck down low, opening the door slowly. The main area is bare, only one worker whose barely even awake with his head down on the keyboard. Taking this time, you duck around to the side of the desks outta sight as you hear another man coming your way.

"Coffee's done!" He yelled, holding a freshly brewed pot and some mugs. He groans as he sees his coworker passed out. "Come on Derek, wake up." He shakes his shoulder to wake him up. He groans and stretches.

"Man, how long have we been here?" He asks as he pours himself a cup. "I thought the new guys were suppose to show up hours ago."

"General said their caravan was delayed. The others are out trying to find the nightwalker." He downs a cup before continuing. "Whatever her name is."

"(Y/N) right?" The other one yawns. "That one is gonna trouble. Or at least that's what the General said."

"I know, but they're gonna find her." He laughs as he downs one more cup, emptying the pot. "I'm gonna get another pot brewing."

"Make it fast Travis!" He shouted. "I only one damn cup outta that whole thing!"

You turn your infrared sight on and see Ryker, signing something to you.

 _"What should we do about these two?"_

 _"We can't kill them. Maybe just knock them out to avoid them."_ You sign to him in a rushed pace. _"Killing them would alarm the next shift workers."_

He nods and walks towards them, grabbing one in a choke hold before his body goes limp. He sets his body back over the keyboard as if he just passed out again. The other one comes back out, yawning.

"Dammit Derek. We gotta be up before the search party comes back." He shakes his friends shoulder. "Dude seriously wake up. I'm not getting canned because you wanted some sleep."

 _"Now."_ You signed to Ryker and he did the same to him like the other, setting him in a position that would make them think that they just passed out from exhaustion.

"Nice work." You say to him, before knocking his cup over to make it seem more natural. "Now, to buy us some time."

You started looking for the code to lock the door, keeping them from getting in for a while. You restart the computer and let it reboot.

"What did you do?" Ryker asked, morphing out of his cloaking.

"I locked the door to keep the search party from getting in." You said before taking out their intercom pieces. "And that should keep them from waking up."

"Smart."

"Thanks." You said, moving towards the door. "Let's move on before the next group gets here."

You both move from the security area to the hallways to the main lab. You switch over to your infrared to see if anyone was coming your way; so far nothing, and no sign that there any patrols.

"That's odd." You said, looking all over.

"What?" Ryker asked. "What do you see?"

"Nothing and no one. There aren't patrols or anything." You switched it back to normal, and saw that he had reactivated his cloaking mechanism. "This isn't right."

"We need to remain vigilant." He stated. "And the soldiers must be out looking for you."

"That's true." You said continuing on. "Then we better work fast before they all get back, or we'll get overwhelmed then we'll both be screwed."

So far, the lab seems quiet, hardly any sounds can be heard and no one seen you guys. Ryker clicks back into cloaking and scouts ahead, giving you the ok to walk towards him without being seen. You continue this process for about five minutes before you begin hearing things on the radio comms in your mask. You stop to adjust the settings in your mask to hear the people talking better.

The radio built into your mask is working again and you now can hear the conversations between the soldiers, and the lead scientists of the lab, as well as the officer leading the search party. Ryker deactivates his cloaking to reveal him standing in front of you.

"What's wrong (Y/N)?" He asks.

"The radio comm. It's online again, and I'm hearing some radio chatter." You say, fiddling with your mask, trying to find a stronger connection. "Right now, I'm mainly hearing static, but I can make out what they're saying."

"What are they saying?" He asks, looking ahead to get the coast clear. "We're safe for the moment."

"I don't know who's talking now, but I think it's possibly one of the lead scientists for lab." You reply, listening closely to make out his vague words. "'The nightwalker named (Y/N) still hasn't been found. And it would appear that Subject 19, the latest Alpha yautja male we were going to use for the purposes of the xenomorph testing still hasn't been found either but was seen being attacked by the group created when attack occurred.'"

"They're looking for me as well." Ryker said.

"'If he isn't found in the 24 hours, we will assume that he has either been killed by the xenomorphs, or possibly by the Nightwalker herself.'" You said looking at him. "Good to know my skills were never in doubt."

"What else is he saying?" He growled. "We've been in one spot for too long."

"'As for the nightwalker, if she's smart, she might try reach the US government about the attack on the base. The general took on a risk bringing her here, but if she is captured, the experiment regarding her eyes defect and how it may effect the xenomorph breeding process will reveal some interesting things about how problems regarding birth defects and modern technology could affect how strong- xenomorph weapons-.' Shit, I'm losing the connection." You finished your sentence, but lost the connection before you could hear more of the findings of the scientists. "And it's gone. But from what I heard, it's not good. For anyone, especially us."

"Xenomorph breeding. What use could they make of these prey?" He said simply.

"I don't know, but I was told that the purpose of this base was for the construction of xenomorph proof weapons like the ones we were given." You say, thinking over your original commands. "We were also preparing for another possible attack from the predators. But I'm curious as to how they were able to breed more predators with them all leaving Earth years ago. From what I remember, we were all told that the remaining ones died here when the xenomorphs and predators attacked Gunnison county."

"Maybe we'll find more answers in the lab." He says before reactivating cloaking. "We must move on before we're discovered."

"Right."

You both move on towards the end of the hallway. You find yourselves in a empty command center. Taking this chance, you start looking through computer files, trying to find a map to the lab without setting off any alarms. You don't find any information on the labs, but you find a map and download it into your mask.

"What did you find?" Ryker asks.

"I got the map," You say not looking away from the monitor. "I'm now looking for any alarms that can be triggered when we get there, as well as any information concerning the search parties and who might be in it. Keep watch while I look."

With that said, you start going through the computer files, looking for any information that could be useful. You find another map to the underground levels, download it, and begin accessing firewalls into the mainframe of the base. Unfortunately, everything of that sort requires a pass code which you do not have, and an which you cannot use.

"That's all I'm getting for now." You say, standing up from the chair and moving it so it looks like it wasn't touched before resetting the computer to normal. "Let's go."

You leave the area and follow the map to an elevator that will take you down the lower levels of the base.

"What's the plan now? I can see more soldiers down here." Ryker says ,morphing out of cloaking. "Are we still following old plan?"

"For now, yes." You say ducking down. "We won't be able to fight our way out until we jam the communication systems. We won't be able to do that until we find the mainframe of the lower system. Until then, you stick to cloaking, and I'll some areas where I can hide."

The doors open, and you see a group of soldiers coming your way. Ryker slips by them without trying and you slip by them before they can see you. They move into the elevator, and once the doors shut, you move out of cover and follow Ryker out of the area, and guide him while avoiding the patrols as best you can. It gets harder as you both find yourselves in what looks like the engineering deck that holds the jets. Many of the soldiers are busy and don't notice the sounds that are coming from your footsteps. The metal bridge makes it harder to stay quiet, but you both manage to do so well. That is until Ryker starts poking your arm while in cloaking mode.

You switch to infrared to see what he is saying.

 _"Soldiers are coming up. Hide."_

With that, you don't see any good places, until an idea pops into your head; you swing over the bars and move your body over the edge of the bridge and hang over it, hiding your body under it with your feet secured on the other side.

"Man, these patrols suck." You hear a man say. "All of these rookies here for some stupid project we can't even know about."

"I know right?" You hear another man say. "I'd rather be out in the search party, I never even seen this nightwalker everyone's talking about. If she's anything like the old ones, then she'll slip up."

"I don't know man, the last one ended up lasting about three weeks before he was found. The only difference is that they brought out an experienced marine." He says before spitting over the edge. "Heard this ones the real deal. Served five years before finally getting here. Too bad I heard she's now a threat."

 _'What the fuck?'_ You think to yourself. _'There were other XMTF members here before my group? We were told we were the first that passed the assessment.'_

"It's a shame too. I heard she's pretty hot too." The first one laughs.

"You think the cook who's forty is cute too." The other one says. "You'd basically screw anything with legs right now."

"True, I mean we've been stuck down here for months down, and all the females here are already married or just not giving it up!"

They move out of sight, and you feel Ryker pulling you up. You lose your footing and bump into Ryker, pushing him into the handle bars. Nothings heard, but you feel him pushing you towards the edge of the bridge. This time, you just let your legs dangle over the edge, waiting for the marines to leave. When they down, you let Ryker pull you up all the way, making sure you got your footing under control this time.

 _"You ok?_

 _"Yeah. That was way too close."_

 _"We need something to distract them."_

 _"A diversion. But we can't do anything until we get to the mainframe."_ You think something before ducking down again. _"But we gotta keep moving before out covers blown."_

You both move slowly towards the stairs, keeping a watchful eye out for any soldiers coming your way. So far, their patrols are on the other side of the base now, giving you a chance to move towards another frame of computers. Using the infrared vision, you see numerous workers at the computers and there's no way that you can sneak by them without being seen.

 _'Shit, I can't get the computers.'_

 _'What do we do now?'_

You brainstorm of a way, but there's no way you can both get in there without being seen and get to the computers.

 _"We need to find another to get to them. Maybe create a distraction."_

 _"How do we do that?"_

You think of the lab, and what they might do if there was a breach. You look through the map and find a way to get to it, not the mainframe, but where they're holding the xenomorphs.

 _"A breach. In the lab."_

 _"Would that work?"_

 _"If we can let loose a couple xenomorphs, maybe they'll evacuate the staff until they're cleared out."_

 _"Smart, but how do we get there?"_

You start leading him through the halls and find an empty lab. So far, one's been here in a while, and hopefully it'll stay that way.

"Clear." You say to him and sit down at a computer. "Looks like a Private Janice Manson forgot to logout before leaving."

"What can we do from here?" Ryker asks, watching the door. "What can you see?"

"I can access some of the gates here. And the restraints in the holding cells for the xenomorphs, but not the yautja yet. Looks like this is specifically for xenomorph testing." You say, looking through the proper procures. "I can also impersonate her when the alarms go off."

"Do it."

You start accessing some of the security monitors, finding the ones to the holding cells and make a disturbing discovery; civilians were being held not far form your position.

"Shit." You say, clicking on the zoom to access how many they had. "They got civilians held up not too far from the xenomorph holding cells."

"How many?"

"Around twenty or so. They must be the ones the email talked about." You say, clicking on the release controls. "I can release both from here. But that would put them at risk."

"Then leave them in the cells." Ryker said, you looked right at him, but he stood in his cloaking mode. "At least then they would be safe. You can release them later when we get into the main lab area."

You listened to what he said and followed through with it. You first opened the doors to the cells then let three xenomorphs cells holding fifteen xenomorphs loose.

"There, that should be our ticket to the computers now." You say before setting the alarms off, and start speaking into the microphone. "This is Private Manson. Breach in XM holdings one, two, and four. Evacuate all personnel to upper level, xenomorphs loose. Repeat, breach in XM holdings one, two, and four. Evacuate all personnel to upper level, xenomorphs loose."

With that said, you both wait for the right moment to move. Marines rush past you to the breached areas. Taking this moment to move, you rush to the mainframe. So far, all the personal in the lab has left, and the remainders are still rushing to the elevators. You both move towards the door, opening it, and finding that three xenomorphs have already infiltrated the lab.

Taking out you machete, you start attacking them as they notice you. Ryker stays in cloaking to surprise them, while watching your back. Once they're dead, you move to the doors quickly, and lock them both, buying you time before either of the enemies come through. You quickly go to the computer in the front an start searching for the pass codes and any other information.

"Got the codes, and..." You pick up an ID card left behind. "This should come in handy!" With that said, you rush to the doors, open them and start running towards the lab with the directions you got from the computer.

* * *

 **And I leave this chapter with a cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be back with more later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back again with a new chapter that will end in a strange way. Just because I'm weird too!**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You move quickly through the walls, and find yourselves at the center of the attack. You move quickly to avoid being seen as the fight goes on in the engineering deck. You manage to go unseen from the marines and xenomorphs and get to the next door that will get you to the next room to the labs mainframe. So far, the xenomorphs haven't gotten this far.

Ryker guards the doors as you access the computers. You manage to log in using the Privates information and find the cameras guarding the Predators. They were still in their cages so they were safe for the time being. You find the cameras to the holding cells in the eastern corridors, sealing the doors to keep the xenomorphs from finding them.

"Found them. They're in the eastern corridor but the doors are already sealed, so they'll be safe for now." You said, getting his attention. He walks over and looks over your should to see them. "I found an exit; there's an elevator that will take us to the outer rim of the forest, hopefully close to the ship. Is that all of them?"

"Those are only the males, the females are being kept somewhere else, they've must have moved them."

"Give me a sec, I'll try to see if I can find them." You say that and Ryker goes back to the door. After search through the rest of the security cameras, you the extra xenomorphs, and you found a file on the source of the ovomorphs. Apparently the queen who makes them isn't here, so they must have another base somewhere. You eventually find them in the northern corridor with the infants. You seal the doors there, then you look at the battle, and it would seem that your diversion is coming to an end. "Shit, the xenomorphs are losing. There's only a handful back and it looks like the search party is coming back."

"Can you release more?"

"Let me see if I can." You say looking for the controls to their cages. You find them and release the rest, as well as the ovomorphs. "Fuck, I am going to hell." You whisper to yourself and release the rest of the twenty full grown xenomorphs and around fifteen ovomorphs with spawning hand huggers. You look for the microphone.

"This is Private Manson! The spy released remaining xenomorphs have released! Retreat to the surface! I repeat! The remaining xenomorphs have released!" You yell in a fake panicked tone. "Leave now, we're getting overwhelmed! Ahh! Fuck you you fucking bug!" You fire your gun next to the mic before shooting it to make it more realistic. "Damn, I should got into acting."

You seal the doors where the yaujta males are being held and let them loose.

"We gotta go!" You say to Ryker, running to the door. "I sealed the doors to the others, but I don't know how long they'll hold before the marines or xenomorphs get in there."

"Have you found the coordinates to the ship?" Ryker asked. "We can't leave without them!"

"Shit!" You yell before going back to the computer and start searching before it's too late. You waste no time in just connecting it to your wrist comm, and download all the coordinates on the hard drive. You delete the hard drives and shoot them, in case they try to figure out where you're going. "I just downloaded all the coordinates on the PC. I can search through it when we get them outta here."

With that said, you open the doors and start running towards the northern corridor, and unlock the doors from the pass codes downloaded into your wrist comm. You two make there, killing the xenomorphs coming your way and not stopping to make it there in time.

"We're here!" You open the doors and find numerous female yaujta carrying the newborn infants. They look confused but when they seen you armed, they look angry as hell. "Uhh...Do they know sign like you?"

"Yes, we all do." Ryker replies."I'm with you, so they should trust you."

 _"We're here to free you. There's a ship not too far from here, we'll take you there."_ You sign to them, and they look less angry. _"My name is (Y/N) and this is Ryker, he escaped, and I found him. I'm helping you escape, but we need to go now to release the others and go before they find us."_

They understand and start moving towards the exit. Ryker counts them as the go down the hallway. While this happens, you see a crate sightly opened. You bend down and open it and see a human made predator shoulder cannon you seen from your training. Since this one is human made like his mask, hopefully it'll connect to his mask controls.

"Ryker!" You yell to get his attention. The females stay in the hallways waiting for you to lead them to safety, but if you get cornered, he's gonna need proper weapons to defend them. You hand him some weapons and using the control pad, you connect the cannon to his shoulder and upload the data to his mask, as well as the controls to open the doors. "This will help, the controls are in your mask already, so it'll know when you need it, and when you need to open the doors. I'll be in the back to make sure none come from the back."

He nodded and ran to the front to guard them. They followed Ryker and you raced after them when you unsealed the doors to this corridor and sealed the door again to give them time. You kept the pad to adjust the settings as well as copy the data from your wrist comm to it to give to Ryker in case you don't make it out. They stop and you see Ryker shooting down xenomorphs with the cannon. Using this time, you tap on the shoulder of a female not carrying a baby.

 _"I need to give this to Ryker if I don't make it."_ You sign to her and give her the device. _"This has the data he will need to find the ship. It'll take time to find and it's written in my language but it should just be a map of the area."_

 _"I will. Thank you human."_ She signs back.

You nod to her and you both rush up to the others when the coast is clear. You all rush towards the eastern corridor and find the males fighting each other.

"What the hell is going on?" You rush forward and see what is going on. "Why are they fighting?"

"They don't know what's going on. They're angry."

Groaning, you pull out a gun and shoot the ceiling three times, getting their attention. They stop and see that you, Ryker, and the females are watching all of this. They look at angrily.

 _"You have no time for fighting. The lab is in distress and your brother and I are helping you escape."_ They watch you with interest. _"We gathered the females and the babies. We have the coordinates to a ship that will get you to safety, but we must leave now before the soldiers discover you are all gone from your cells."_

 _"She speaks the truth, now we must leave before they discover her plan and kill all of us."_

They look skeptical, but eventually they follow Ryker into the hallway with the females. You follow them after you seal the door and open the corridor, letting the xenomorphs overtake it to slow them down. You and Ryker protect them from the xenomorphs and led them to the elevator. You move toward the front and open the doors with the pass code from your wrist comm.

It opens and it's big enough to hold all of them, including you and Ryker. They all move in and you send it to the surface. It takes around five minutes and during this time, you move to Ryker, and access the security cams from your wrist comm. You summon the hologram, and it shows that the marines are still unaware of you Ryker being there, as well as being the ones to cause the breach.

You look through the records and delete the footage with you and Ryker making the break. Once it's done, you start reading through the files, and see something that puts your at ease; the so called marines that guarded the lab and base were all Weyland Yuntani mercenaries. Meaning that some abandoned their posts while on duty to work for them, while others completely turned their backs on the US to work for them.

"That make me feels so much better." You say to yourself.

"What does?" Ryker asks. "What did you find?"

"The files on the soldiers here." You show him your findings. "They were hired hands, none of them were marines anymore. They dishonored the way of the US military code and shamed us all."

"Have you found the map yet?"

"Not yet, I'm still searching." You say going back to files. "I'll let you know when I do."

With that said, you began looking for the maps, and found a number of unidentified readings throughout the forest. You began searching for the most recent one, and from your position, it would be an hour long walk to get to it.

"Ryker." You say getting his attention. "I found it." You showed it to him. "It's twenty meters south from here, close to the edge of the forest. Should only take an hour for all of us to get there."

"Good. Then we'll be free." After he finished, the elevator stopped and opened. The doors opened to a hangar full of air crafts, including a helicopter. It looks like you sent them to the top of a mountain that's thirty meters above the ground.

"Shit!" You yell. "We fucked up. We're in the aircraft wing."

"What does that mean?"

"We're in a mountain and we can't climb down it." You look around at the air crafts. "I got an idea. Follow me!"

You ran over to the helicopter designed to help civilians out of danger zones. It can hold up around twenty people, but it can't hold everyone.

"It's gonna be a tight squeeze, but it's worth a try." You say to him. "I know a little to get us in the air, but landing is gonna be a problem."

"Can you get us out of here though?" Ryker asks, looking towards the elevator. "It just went down. Others may be coming."

"I can try." You look over to the yaujta, get their attention. "Listen up!"

They look to you as you start signing.

 _"This can hold up to only twenty of us, but we try. It's gonna be really tight, but it's our best chance, females and children get in first, males second."_ They get in and so far, it can hold and some more, but it's gonna be a struggle to get everyone out at once. _"Males, your next."_ They get in, but the size is small now, and shutting doors is not possible.

"Shit, if it gets rocky its gonna be a struggle if it gets rocky."

"(Y/N)!" Ryker shouts. "Soldiers are coming up!"

"Fuck!" You grab your gun and start shooting the controls to slow it down. "How about now?"

"It's stopped, but it's not gonna be long before they get here!"

"Come on!" You shout and pull out some rope. "Help me tie this. It'll keep them from falling out!"

You begin tying it to the ends of the door, securing them inside the helicopter.

"It should keep them secure." You say before jumping in the cockpit and start it up. You see a bag of weapons and look through it, finding a grenade belt. An idea pops in your head. You jump out before Ryker gets in. "Give me a sec!this should stop them!"

You throw the belt to the doors, and as soon as it opens, you pull out your rifle and shoot it. They start shooting at you and manage to hit the belt, making the explode, and giving you more time to escape. You run to the cockpit and jump in.

"How do I do this?" You ask yourself. "Was it that Ryker told me?"

"What?" He asks "I never taught you anything."

"Other Ryker. Dead Ryker!" You say, before pulling up the joint stick and bolting into the air. "Shit, Fuck!" You scream. "Steady, steady, steady!" You yell before turning it towards the exit. You go too fast out of the hanger, and into the air at an alarming rate.

"(Y/N)!" Ryker yells. "Hurry up!"

"I'n fucking trying damn it!" You yell as you hear the yaujta's roaring out in fear. "Hold on! I got it! I got it!" You manage to it safely out, and steady it out in the air. "We're good! We're fine, and alive!" You yell as you bring up the map to the location of the ship, cutting an hour walk into a ten minute ride. "We should be there soon. Ten minutes tops, maybe five."

~Five minute later~

"Found it!" You yell, looking down towards the ground, finding a massive overgrown ship of alien origins, bigger than a Lockheed Martin F-35. "Just gotta find a place to land!"

You scout the area looking for a clear spot. So far nothing but a small space between the massive trees.

"Ok, this is gonna be a crash landing!" You shout, diving down and shutting down the engines.

"What are you doing?!"

"Trust me!" You shout, bringing up the nose of the copter, and managing to cut some of the trees down to shape. "Hold on!"

Ryker roars with the other yautja as you manage to crash a few feet from the ground, but with no causalities. You look back and see everyone is still inside the copter, and you're only a few feet from the ground.

"Uhhhh... You ok Ryker?" You look to him and see him staring at you. "What?"

"You. Are. Not! Flying another ship with me in it!" He roared.

"Hey, I was in infantry, not the fucking air force!" You yell looking back to the others. "Besides, no one died!" You unbuckle from your seat and jump out. The jump is not going to cause anyone harm. You look around in infrared and see no one near by, no soldiers, no xenomorphs. "Everyone, the coast is clear!"

One by one, they jump out of the copter, and are all ok. Once they are all out, you double check.

 _"Is anyone injured?"_ They all sign no. _"Good. Now, the ship is right here, we just need to bury it up. I need all the male to help me."_

All of the males and females without children come forwards and start digging out the ship. The ones with babies look after them for any injuries that might have occurred from the flight. So far, no injuries.

Ryker walks up you and puts his hand on your shoulder.

"Thank you (Y/N)."

"You're welcome. And thank you." You replied.

"For what?" He asked. "You helped me and my kind more than your own."

"You helped me avenge my fallen comrades, and helped me save numerous others from a terrible fate." You said, turning to look at him, "The only thing I have left to do is destroy the base and send all of this information I've gathered to the US to shut Weyland Yuntani."

"What are you going to do afterwards?" He asks. "You told me that your homeland would consider you a traitor."

"I know." You simply reply. "My whole life has been based off the military. Maybe after I send out the emails, I'll stay to make sure the base is completely destroyed, with me in it."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have only a few promises left. To gather and destroy the research of Dr. Charleston, which I have already downloaded onto my wrist comm. To tell my Lieutenants family his last words, and to destroy the base. After that, I have no purpose to anyone." You said in a cold tone. "Even if they weren't loyal to the army anymore, they were still marines. And killed a fair amount in the base. If I go back to the US, I'll be treated as a traitor and killed as one."

"Then don't go back." He said. "Come with us."

"What?" You asked. "I can't. You're kind would kill me on the spot."

"I'll reason with them." He said, putting his hand on your shoulder again. "From my teaching, they'll respect any species that has killed a xenomorph, and you've killed many of them."

"Still, there's no guarantee that they'll accept me as one of you." You finished, then looked over to the ship and saw most of it uncovered. "The ships almost ready."

You walk past him and go to inspect it. From what you see, it's not heavily damaged. The flora kept it from rusting, leaving it as unharmed from the natural forces. You climb aboard and pry open the hatch. You jump into the cockpit and start fiddling with the buttons. They're all in a foreign language, the language of the predators to be exact.

"Ryker!" You yell jumping out. "The controls are in your language. Try reading them."

He walks past you into the ship. While he does that, you go to the female you trust with the control pad. You tap her on the shoulder and you start signing to her.

 _"Do you still have the control pad?"_

 _"Yes. Would you like it back?"_

 _"Yes please."_ She hands it back to you. _"Thank you for keeping it safe."_

 _"Thank you human from freeing us."_

 _"Simply kept my promise to Ryker."_

You nod to her before going onto the pad and gathering all the information. Everything you needed and more was in here; the proof of General Kolesons betrayal, Weyland Yuntani's hand in all of this and the illegal hires of traitor soldiers. You send everything out to the US military and started writing to Williams widow.

 _Dear Mrs. Williams_

 _My name is Private (Y/N). I was under your husbands command here at Altas's hold, the base your husband was sent to. It is with great sorrow to inform you that he will not be coming home. I'll spare you the details of his death, but know that he trusted his last words to me. He told me to tell you he will see you again, and that he loved you._

 _I'm truly sorry for your loss and your husband was the greatest command officer I've had._

You sent and then, looking back to the yautja, you seen them getting ready for they're departure. You waved goodbye to them, as you saw the rest of the females going into the ship.

But before you could move, you felt a sting in your shoulder and fell to the ground. Looking up, you saw a bullet wound, then saw the culprit; General motherfucking Koleson.

"Nightwalker (Y/N)! You're under arrested for treason of the most severe natural," He walked forward and pointed his gun at your head. "The murders of several fellow marines, including your commanding officer, Lieutenant Williams pf the USS Army."

* * *

 **And another cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and see you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with another chapter. Man, I'm on fire with this series!**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You look back and see Ryker gathering everyone else into the ship. He sees the situation and forces everyone else into the ship, before rushing towards you.

"And you're the fucker we've been searching for." He said before aiming his gun at him. Ryker stood still, not sure what to do. He was completely exposed and knew that the General could easily shoot him down. "One less predator is good in my books."

"No!" You rush up to grab his gun, and tackle him to the ground. "Ryker, Go!"

"We're not leaving without you!" He yelled back. "(Y/N), come on!"

"There's no time, just go!" You yell back, before Koleson gets the upper hand and shoves you off him. You grab your rifle and smack him in the head before he swings back and gets you in the cheek. You ignore the pain and manage to punch him, dodge his punches and twist his arm around his back and force him on the ground. "I'll hold him off! Go now, and get them to safety!"

"You little bitch!" He yells into the ground. You quickly grab your rifle off your back before he could respond and knock it into the back of his head. He falls unconscious and you see the ship leaving.

After you knock him in the head one more time, you get off, sure that he was unconsciousness and wave to the ship which cloaks and leaves into the sky. When you turn around you, you see an army of men and a Yuntani scientist coming towards you.

"Shit." you whisper before running in the direction of the woods to escape, but before you could make even two yards, you feel an electrical pulse run through your suit and body making you fall to the ground in a painful spasm.

"Good work, Nightwalker (Y/N)" The scientist walks up to you. He holds a remote in front of you before switching off the pulse. "You made farther than any of the others."

Before you could move again, guards surround you and pick you up off the ground and cuff you.

"Sir, their ship is still within range." A guard comes from behind him. "Shall we attempt to recapture them?"

"No, let them go. We don't need them anymore." He simply says before walking away. "We only need her. Bring the Nightwalker and General Koleson to the ship, and let's go back to the lab."

Before you could speak, you feel a needle going into your neck and a fluid running through your neck. They drag you away to a concealed ship you didn't see before and you all board. The guards strap you to a gurney and you eventually fall unconscious.

You wake up, drowsy and weak. Your vision is blurred which means your mask is gone and you feel your hands and feet bound to the table which you were bound to. You shake your a little to straighten your head. You still can't see but you can vaguely make out the the walls of the room you were in; white walls and big lights above you which were off. Your armor was gone, leaving you in a cotton uniform, completely unarmed.

You start pulling at your restraints, trying to pull yourself free. But to no luck you can't pull yourself free.

"Hello!" You scream out. "Let me loose! Hey fuckers! I know you're there!"

You hear nothing and continue to free yourself until you hear a dreadfully familiar voice.

"Welcome back to Atlas (Y/N)." The voice comes through the mics in the room, until you hear a door open and someone step inside. The surface you're on shifts and stands upright. You then make out a scientist standing in front of you, holding something in their hands. "I'm Doctor James. How are you feeling?"

"Like hammered shit, thank you very much." You say, squinting in the light as they all turn on. "Can you kill the lights? Hard to see anything as it is." They step forward, putting something on your face over your eyes. You can see again and you see the same scientist from before standing in front of you.

"That better?" He asks.

"Yes." You say in a menacing tone. "Now where the fuck am I?"

"Calm down Nightwalker." He says with a grin. "You're back in Atlas. The labs to be specific."

"Peachy. Now why the fuck am I where?!" You yell at him. "And how did you get this place cleared out? I let all the xenomorphs loose."

"You didn't. Well," He looked up, searching for his next words. "Not all of them anyways. Just enough to trick you."

"What?" You ask, pulling at your restraints again. "Ryker and I came here and let them all loose!"

"So you could free the rest of our subjects." He says. "But it's a good thing. We over populated them and they would've been put down."

"Put down?!" You scream at him. "You were planning to kill them all?!"

"Yes, we had no need for them anymore. Good thing I made that apart of your test." He looks at his datapad. "And you passed them all the obstacles we placed for you with flying colors."

"What fucking test!?"

"Calm yourself (Y/N)." He puts his hand up towards the window behind him. "You succeeded where the others have failed. Congratulations."

You settle back to take in all of what he said. Your mind was going a mile a minute as was your heart.

"But my emails to the US! They were sent!" You yelled at him. "I sent everything I found on the hard drives!"

"They know everything, as do the other countries involved with the building of Atlas, and he others like it."

"So, the US turned it's back on my brothers and sisters when we joined the XMFT?!" You yelled at him. "They betrayed us?!"

"No, you knew what you were getting into when you signed up, they simply denied helping the base and were killed for their actions."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't giving a flying fuck if you believe me or not." He says with a slimy grin. "There's nothing you can do for them now."

You screamed at him, fighting against your restraints but still having no luck freeing yourself.

"Now that your awake, we can proceed with our plans for you." He typed in something into his data pad. "Now would be a good time to discus them."

"You planning to do the same to me as you did the rest?" You asked in a defensive tone. "Plant a handhugger on my face to see if you can create a different form of xenomorph?"

"Well that was our original plan, when we thought you had failed the test. But you passed, and now there has been a change of plans." You looked at him, confused to no end. "We have another experiment we would like to try with you. Not involving breeding another xenomorph from you."

"Whatever it is," You took a deep breathe before continuing. "I'll have nothing to do with Weyland Yuntani or your fucking experiments!"

"Oh, I think I'll be able to change your mind." With a wave of his hand, you spin in the direction of a monitor. On it, you see the civilians you couldn't free in time. "We have the same civilians from before and we have the same device planted in your suit and with the same remote I used on you, I can make them all die with a push of a button if you don't corporate."

"Fuck you!" You yell. "You're bluffing."

"Are you willingly to risk it though?" He asks, coming into your view. "There are more in there than it looks. A fair amount being children. I press thus button," He pull out a remote to show you. "The children will drop like flies before the adults."

"You're all fucking evil." You let your head fall with defeat. "But I won't risk innocents because of your insanity. I'll do it."

"Good." He walks away from you and you move to follow him. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Yes." You simply say, keeping your eyes away from him. "What are your plans?"

"Since you proved yourself able to work with the Yaujta Alpha subject-"

"Ryker."

"Pardon?"

"Ryker is his name." You say looking at him. "If you are to talk to me about him, use his name."

"Alright then. Since you were able to work with Ryker and help him free the rest of our subjects, many of us think that if we shifted your skills to the xenomorphs, then maybe you can lead your own battalion." You move back to the monitor, which is now showing a vast amount of infant xenomorphs trapped in devices. "We have a batch of xenomorphs we think you can bond with and command. With the right devices and training, we believe you can openly communicate with them, similar to how you did with Ryker."

"There's a significant difference with Ryker and these xenomorphs." You say, exasperated. "Xenomorphs only follow the commands of their queens and their own primal instinct."

"Not these ones." The images shift to show people laying on tables with devices strapped to their heads. "This batch was made with willingly subjects and these ones are more insignificant than the others we created."

"What about their queen? Where is she?"

"Somewhere else. We keep them apart to avoid them from following her orders." You spin back to face the window. "We're going to trick them into believing that you are their queen, so they'll follow your orders and yours only."

"So, I'm basically going from Nightwalker to Xenomorph queen supervisor?"

"Not exactly. You will keep your rank as Private and Nightwalker, but you'll also be in charge with your specific xenomorph off springs. Other than that, you'll be heavily watched during you training with the infants."

"Fine. I agree." You point your hand to the restraints. "Can you release me now? I'm losing circulation in my hands."

"Let her loose." He says before heading towards the door as armed guards to come in. They release and cuff you as your feet touch the ground. "For security measures until we're sure you can be trusted, you'll be cuffed as we take you to our lab to start conducting our experimental devices on you and to your quarters."

"I get my own quarters too?" You say in a fake excited voice. "I'm such a lucky girl."

"Keep that attitude up and you may be push around in full body restraints on the same bed." He threaten before you all walk out. They lead you down a hall where there are other scientists walking around. "Now, your armor is being modified in case one goes haywire and tries to kill you. You'll have more a detailed mask and stronger, lighter body armor. Your eye mask and protection will be morphed into one, to lower the chances of one attacking and killing you."

"How fun." You say. The guard bumps your to make you stop. "Are we there yet? I feel like I need to vomit. That damn drug you used is still in my system."

"It will be for a while, which is way you will be starting the linking process now then your training in twenty four hours until we can figure out your brain waves and configure them to set up a proper working telepathic link between you and the xenomorphs, as well as your vocal cords."

"Vocal cords?" You asked. "You're changing my voice as well?"

"Just adding in a factor to make you sound more like them to define you a non-treat to the others if it works." He simply says. "Just adding the sounds they make to communicate with them further than the telepathic link."

You stay silent as they take you until a different lab with surgical equipment. You're settled onto a bed, strapped down, remove your eye protection and a breathing mask is placed over your mouth and a black cotton eye mask over your eyes.

"Extra detail to prevent me from attacking the scientists here?"

"Yes." He says as the guards leave you. "And since this will be a painful procedure, it would be better for you to be asleep as this goes on."

As he says that, you slowly slip away and go to sleep.

~Ten hours later~

You wake up somewhere, the eye mask still on your eyes, wearing a gown and still strapped to the bed. You feel nauseous and weak, weaker than before. You groan as you move your head. You feel paralyzed from the neck down, and your body aches with pain.

"Hello! Doctor James?!" You yell out. "How many times do we need to meet like this?!"

"Not enough times." You hear someone say, someone not James. "I'm leading scientist Doctor Patton. Doctor James is assisting with finalizing the implants and it's controls. Your surgery was a success, and the link was successful enough."

"What about my voice?" You say with a cracked voice. "I can barely speak with my throat being on fire."

"As for your vocal cords, it will be a little while before you can properly make any of the xeno sounds."

He takes off your eye mask and replaces it with one that felt similar to you; the one you were given when you arrived at Atlas. You can see and look around, noticing the doctor was wearing the same armor as the guards.

"They make you wear that to keep me from attacking you?" You laugh. "Like being sore as fuck, and strapped to a bed isn't enough."

"I've seen your record Nightwalker." He says, looking at a data pad. "Very impressive, considering how many times you've managed to get yourself out of situations like this."

"It's a gift from my mother." You joked. "Other than you know, the fucked up eyes and attitude which I got from my dad."

"Funny." He chuckles. "Some guards will be in shortly to take you to your room, and you'll have your food in there."

"Finally!" You yell. "I haven't eaten in a whole day."

"You'll be on a liquid food diet for two days, then you'll solids when your throat heals properly." He props up your bed so your sitting upright. He then turns and reveals a cup of some liquid. "Drink some of this, it'll help with your throat."

He pours some into your mouth which you drink quickly. The surgery left you completely parched. But after you drank it all, you knew it wasn't water, as it tasted bitter and harsh.

"Eww! Fuck what the hell is that?" You coughed, feeling a warmth in your chest. "Is that vodka?"

"No, it's a water mixed with a low dose of pain killer anesthesia." He said as he turned to set it back on the table. "It'll help with the pain, and you won't sound hoarse."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small flash light.

"Say ahh." You comply and he looks into your mouth, examining the swelling. "Looks like it won't be long before you make a full recovery, even though the doctor performing the procedure did try to botch it on purpose."

"Seriously?" You ask. "Sounds like someone doesn't like my voice. Can't say I blame them."

"No, pretty much everyone here is scared of you." He says, typing details into his data pad. "I'm not the only one who has seen your record. Everyone here, including the guards know what your capable of."

"Including what I did to end up on a surgery table with the promise of sounding like a xenomorph?"

"Yes, but some are classified." He simply says before going to the door. "Only I and Doctor James have seen your full record."

With that said, he left you and a group of guards came in and released your restraints and proceeded to cuff you as usual.

"You know I can't exactly fight in this state." You said annoyed. "Is this necessary?"

"For our safety, it is." One said. "After what you attempted, I'm surprised they didn't shoot you down on the spot."

"Same." You replied. "Pretty sure they were tempted."

You tried standing, but fell to the ground with a thump. One picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You didn't fight back as it was pointless; you were weak from the drugs and the surgery did a number on you. They walked to a remote part of the facility you hadn't explored, and took you to a room next to the lab doors. It opened and you saw a bed with a change of clothes, a table with a data pad on it, another to what you think is a bathroom and fridge.

The one holding you set you down on a bed.

"Welcome to your new home Nightwalker." He said. "The doc will be here at 0800 hours with your new armor. Get your rest before you try to take the base. Again."

"Thanks rookie." You said, looking at the clothes they left you. You look over to the guards and saw that they were still there. "What?"

"Names Jack. Learn it Nightwalker."

"Names (Y/N). You learn it. Now are you going to give me some privacy so I can change?" He didn't say anything. "Fine. Enjoy the show."

Unashamed of your body, you took off your eye gear, then the gown in front of them, some turning away and some looking in the other direction. You didn't care either way. You slipped on the cotton shirt and got underneath the covers of the blanket.

"No modesty?" Jack asked. You looked at, and even though you couldn't see them all that well, you were sure your (F/C) disturbed them.

"We're both soldiers, so at one point, you probably seen most of you sisters in arms naked." You turned towards the wall away from them. "Pretty sure I'm the first seen with (F/C) eyes."

You heard them leave and shit the door behind them. Finally alone, you began to think of what would become of tomorrow and what would happen in the days and months to come.

But there was one man who kept coming back to your mind as you finally fell asleep.

 _'Ryker... I hope your ok.'_

* * *

 **And an ending that I love. Hoped you enjoyed it, and I shall be back with more soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Back again with how your progress on the xenomorph project.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

Your thoughts and memories kept you from sleeping most of the night. You would be asleep for a few hours at a time, then you would be awake for another hours before managing to fall asleep again. In total, you assumed you would have to survive through the day with only six hours. But when you did sleep, you imagined how things could've gone if you didn't get caught, or if you hadn't found Ryker.

But the one thought that kept creeping it's way back into your mind was what if you had gone with Ryker and the other yautja test subjects. Would you have been accepted into their society, or would've you have been killed on the spot when you made it into their home-world.

 _"Training certainly didn't prepare me for this."_ You thought to yourself as you lay in your bed, looking into the dark. _"I wonder if they would've let me into their society if I had shown them I'm capable of hunting the xenomorphs as good as them."_

The farther you went into your past, you remember the teachings from your drill sergeant and the topic of Alexa woods, the woman who survived the first attack in Antarctica when humans first discovered xenomorphs and the predators. For your drill, this was a topic he didn't care to explain, as he hated her.

You slowly drifted back to sleep, recalling the day you read about Woods and when you and the rest of your team were specifically picked for the Atlas' base.

 _~Ten weeks ago~_

You were in your cabin with your teammates, reading over your papers and studies about the first contact humans had with xenomorphs. Apparently the one who wrote about the first contact report that was given to all of you was a woman named Alexa Woods who temporally worked for Weyland Yutani corporation.

In the report, she wrote all the details of how the xenomorph reproduced, and why they were on Earth in the first place, which lead her to write about the Predators, and the rite of passage they did for new hunters.

Even though the pyramid Weyland discovered was destroyed, Woods had remembered every detail of she learned while she was with her in Antarctica. Though, all of them including Charles Bishop Weyland, had died there from the attack, leaving Woods as the only survivor. You also read that when she returned, she was marked by a predator with xenomorph blood which burned her skin after forming an alliance with him. He also didn't survive the attack and his body was gathered by other hunters and she was spared and gifted with a spear of alien origins.

You finished the report and heard your drill sergeant from outside your cabin.

"Soldiers!" He yelled, everyone scrambled to go outside to see the sergeant. You all line up in a line, arm to arm, to hear the Sergeant speak. "Took you all long enough! Now, I have received a message delivered directly from Lieutenant Williams from Atlas' hold, the main base of research in South America! He and General Koleson have requested that we send in the rookies with the highest and best results from the XMFT training!"

He paced in front of you, looking at the twenty eight soldiers from your cabin, including yourself.

"Now, you all have scored the highest with the best results! And I will send half of you first to the base, and when he requests more, the rest of you will be the first ones to go!" He yelled, then he is handed a list from his second hand. "Starting with the ones who scored the lowest in the trials moving towards the highest, you will line up and you will be given the reports of your duties when you get there! And when I dismiss you, you will pack, and get ready for pick up at 0800 hours! Do you get me?!"

"Sir yes sir!" You all yell out. You slightly trembled as he started reading the names, hoping your name would be said.

"Mason, Johnson, Hilton, Garcia, Lee, Pryce, and Bennett!" He yelled, as the soldiers ran to the other side of the line. "You all have the second highest in your cabin, which now qualifies you for the team! Now, collect your reports and get to packing!"

"Sir yes sir!" They yelled and took off to gather their reports.

"Now, for the rest of you!" He screamed out, and all of you straightened out. You took a deep breath, scrunching your nose as your glasses became uncomfortable on the bridge of your nose. You felt as if your head was over heating waiting for the results.

"Wright, Miller, Whyte, O'Neill, Carson, Smith, and..." He paused for a second and flipped the page over to the other side to where the one with the highest result was. "(Y/N)!"

Your body became rigid and solid. You then felt dizzy, but before you knew it, you felt someone shaking your shoulders.

 _~Present~_

You began to wake up, feeling someone shaking your shoulder in an attempt to wake you up. You begin to sit up, your hands looking for your eye mask and putting them over your eyes to see. Jack, and a group of guards are behind him.

"Time to go Nightwalker." He simply said before throwing a bundle of clothes in you face. They all turn around and wait for you to change.

"Oh, so now you give me privacy." You say, before undressing and putting on the dark grey uniform. You glare at the Weyland Yutani symbol sewn on the front. You pull at the stitches in the corner, and pull off the whole patch and tossing it on your table. You stand up, taking off your glasses and pull your (H/L) (H/C), back so it's not tickling your face as you walk. "I'm done. Cuff me and let's get this over with."

They move towards you, you turn around with your hands behind your back, and wait for them to cuff you so you can go to the lab for the tests and training. Once they do that, you leave your room and head south towards the room you woke up in after surgery. You pass it and go to a different looking lab, similar to the one you were in before, but heavy duty cabinets were in every corner of the room with an observation room right at the entrance.

Through the window, you see Doctor James and Patton are there, discussing something you couldn't hearing.

"Dr. James, Dr. Patton." Jack speaks into the microphone. "We have the Nightwalker, shall we bring her in?"

Patton walks towards the intercom and speaks into it.

"Yes." He replies. "Remove her cuffs when the doors open and don't leave until we say so."

"Yes sir." He replies before looking over to you. "Turn around Nightwalker."

"Names (Y/N), Jack." You said, turning around for them to uncuff you. "Remember it and use it."

"Whatever... (Y/N)." He grumbled under his breath as he undoes the cuffs. "Don't think about trying to-"

"Escape?" You asked, knowing that he was trying to threaten you. You don't handle them well, especially by soldiers like him. "Don't try to threaten me. If I'm going to escape, I'd rather do it when I'm armed, and when you're sleeping. That way you'll never know I'm gone, or you won't wake up at all once I'm free."

You walked past him as the doors opened. Once inside, they close and you're left alone with the one doctor you despise more than anything and the only person who has been civil to you since you got here.

"Morning doctors." You say, walking towards the equipment they were talking about. "What's the plan for today?"

"Your armor has been finished, and your training will begin as soon as you put it on." He says, handing you your new and improved mask, which is lighter, the controls are on the side with a protective cover, and your face is completely covered with a oval glass-looking surface, leaving a smooth matte top. The back is open with reinforced straps to keep it from falling off your face while in a fight. "Your mask will have reinforced speakers, so when you try commanding them all at once, you will be heard throughout the base. They will also have the same controls as your previous mask."

"Nifty." You inspect the inside of it, and see that the surface looks more like glass, but stronger. Patton taps on our shoulder and hands you a small pair of glasses. "What are these for?"

"These are for walking around as these ones," He says as he takes off your mask, and puts the other one back on the table. You rush and put on the glasses you were just handed. "Even though we disabled the controls for the other visions, it's a security risk. Those will protect your eyes, nothing more."

"No fun." You say poking the lens of your eyes. These did protect your eyes and helped you see clearly, but you didn't like the feel of them. They clung too close to your face and you felt your lashes touching the inner surface of them. "Are these in toddlers size? Because if they were any smaller, I'd feel like I was wearing a headband over my eyes."

"I guess I overestimated how big your head really is." James said. "Here's your full armor set. You won't be given any weapons, or a wrist comm. Since you are under twenty four hour surveillance, you won't be wearing any of this out of the training areas."

"Right, I'm Weyland Yutani prisoner." You said, stepping forward to inspect the armor. "Forgot that part."

"Before you put it one and begin," Patton said, touching your shoulder to turn you back around towards him. "Let me inspect your throat."

You comply and he pulls out a flashlight to view your throat.

"The swelling has gone down completely and your vocal cords have accepted the implant." He say, moving towards your eyes. "You have also accepted the implant in your head, and the telepathic controls have been linked with the ones in the xenomorphs."

"Once you've changed, you will be taken to the holding cells and begin the vocal training with your xenomorphs." James says, coming forward to feel the sides of your throat. "Looks like you might be ready to start making the sounds now. Try hissing."

"Like a big snake?" You ask, in a sweet sounding voice. "Xenomorphs are so much harder to do!"

"Enough the fucking act (Y/N)." James says, irritated with your jokes. "Just do it, before you see how strong those electric implants are."

You glare at him, and clear your throat. You close your eyes, thinking of how a xenomorph sounds before it attacks.

"Hiiii-sssssss!" You try, barely opening your mouth and sounding rough. "Almost got it."

"That was close, but try again." Patton says. "Open your mouth a lighter wider, and go higher in the beginning."

You try again, taking his advice, and think about the training videos of the xenomorphs. They bear their teeth open and stretch their mouths completely wide.

"HHHHHIIIIISSSSSSS!" You screech out, but this time, it was more convincing and louder.

"Much better." Patton says. "Good work Nightwalker (Y/N)."

"Thanks Doc." You say. "Shall I change here, or later when we get there?"

"Change here, and the guards will be in to cuff you and take you the holding cells." James said leaving the room. "Doctor Patton and I will be there when you arrive so hurry your ass."

"No problem doc." You flip him off as he leaves. "Asshole."

"He is one." Patton agreed. "See you there, just knock on the door, they'll open it."

He waves bye and leaves you to change. You look over your new armor; the suit is darker and still skin tight, the surface has a metallic shine and the texture looks as if the whole suit was weaved with metal. The top goes higher than the last one, and the end of the zipper would stop where the middle of your neck is. You still have your Nightwalker emblem, but with the roman numerals of seven. You wonder what the means, but pay no attention to it, as you realize that you're on a schedule.

You find the belt underneath it, that is made with reinforced black leather, pouches larger than usual, and the boots are reinforced with straps over the laces and are made with the same materials of the body suit.

You undress and put on the suit, finding the fit perfect and the boot surprisingly comfortable. Looking over to the gloves, they looked the same as your last ones, but the material being the same as your suit and boots. Your fingers are exposed at the tops, and your wrist are more snug but you didn't care, as long as they stayed on.

You take off your glasses then put on your new mask, loosening the straps in the back, and pulling all your hair back tight before shoving your head into the small space. You quickly adapt to the new size and features of the mask, and see everything more clearer than before; your eyesight is completely clear and you feel more comfortable in this mask than the last one you wore.

You go over and knock on the door.

"Hey, I'm done!" You yell. "Let's go before Dr. James starts crying around!"

The door opens and you turn around, waiting for them to cuff you as usual. Once that's done, you leave the room and head towards the eastern wing of the corridor. You pass a number of scientists who take turns staring at you as you walk past them with the guards around you. They take you an elevator, and push the button. The doors are still closed, but you hear it coming.

You turn your head and see a couple scientists staring at you. You sign and decide to do something to make them stop; you decide to try to sound like a xenomorph again, taking a deep breath and clearing your throat.

"HHHHHHHHIIIIISSSSSSS!" You screech out, making them jump before they start running back to their duties. "Staring is rude you know."

"You should be used to getting stared at." You hear a guard say. "Freak."

"Well, this freak can kick your ass faster than you could even get your weapon out." You replied, cracking your neck. "I could do it blind if I wanted to."

"Fat chance you'd succeed." He chuckled. "Without that pretty little mask of yours, you're pretty much a cripple."

"That's enough Heckler." Jack interrupts. "We're here to make sure she doesn't escape, not act like fucking children."

"Sorry sir." He replied, smiling slightly. "Won't happen again."

"Yes it will." You said, turning your head to look at him. "You're a bad liar."

"He's not lying." Jack snarled back. "Now be quiet."

The doors open and you all get in. It doesn't go up or down, but sideways and you're taken to a remote part of the labs. Once you're there, you see all the xenomorphs in their cells. Around six of them are there, and all of them still haven't aged since you seen them. You go to the first door, open it, and see Doctor James and Patton there with hologram of an infant xenomorph.

"Here she is." Jack says un-cuffing you. "We'll be outside, so don't try anything."

"Got it. Nice to know I'm so trusted." You say as they leave the room. Rubbing your wrists, you snarl at them as they close the doors. "Fuckers."

"How does your suit feel?" Patton asked. "The fit seems good. Can you move properly?"

"Yes." You replied. "Everything seems to work better than my last one."

"That's good. Now, the mask." Patton says, moving your head side to side. "The controls are touch sensitive yours only, so in case the xenomorphs to rip it off, it won't do much damage to them, or your face."

"You'll be starting with subject one." James says, opening the door to another room. You look around and see scratch marks on all the walls. "This is the testing area. Here, you'll bond with the xenomorph, and since they already have a defensive mechanism and knowledge of how to attack, you'll be teaching them how to attack someone when you want them too."

"Sounds heavy." You say popping your knuckles. "But I'll manage."

"Bring in Subject number one." He says into the intercom. "Patton, begin the synchronize test."

"Yes Dr. James." Patton says as he exits the room with James. The door closes and you see a combat android bring in an infant xenomorph with the number one burned into it's head. "(Y/N), we're going to start with small tests. Try hissing and then tell it to do something with your mind."

Taking a deep breath, you kneel in front of it, and hiss like before.

"Hhhhiisssssss!" You softly hiss to it, hoping for some reaction from it. It hisses back and starts squirming, trying to free itself. You notice it's wrists start to bleed from it's effort.

 _"Stop that."_ You think to yourself. _"You'll only hurt yourself more. Wait until they free you."_

Right as you do think that, it stops moving, and hisses back to you, but you hear words forming at the back of your head.

 _"Yes, my queen."_

You stand up wide eyed. You just stood there, shocked beyond all measure. You kneel back down to it, and stare at it. It stays completely still as you look at it.

"Hhhhiiiissss." You hiss at it, and think your words to it.

 _"Look at the me."_ It moves its head to look at you. _"Follow my hand."_ You move your hand up, down, left and right, and it never stops starring at your hand. _"Good, now escape."_

"Release it." You say to the window. The android releases it, and it starts looking for an escape route. Hissing, you get it's attention.

 _"Stop, test your agility."_ You think to it. _"Climb the walls."_

It does as its told. It climbs the walls, hangs from the ceiling and even claws and attack the window where the doctors are.

 _"Now, when you see the next human who tries to hurt you, kill it."_

 _"Yes, my queen."_

* * *

 **And I leave you with a cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks for reading, I'll be back later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back, with a new chapter and hopefully not another cliffhanger.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You bonded with the xenomorph, telling it to attack the walls, the windows and climb the walls. You now call it 'Uno' to give it a proper name, rather than subject one. It follows every order it tells you and doesn't think that you are a false queen.

 _"Good. Now attack your captor, the machine."_

Once Uno received it's order from you, it follows its order from you without a second guess, and starts to use it's claws to scratch the sides, leaving deep indents and claw marks. You are amazed and you look towards the window to see James going to the intercom.

"Good work (Y/N)." He says through the mic. "That's training for one, let's move onto to subject one."

You hear gas hissing through the vents and start to panic, pounding on the walls. You hiss and tell Uno to help you escape.

 _"Escape!"_

"What the hell are you doing?!" You scream at the window. Uno starts attacking the walls, but starts to slowly fall to the ground unconscious. You go to it to see if its ok. "Are you trying to kill him?!"

"No, subject one is done for today and your training was a success." The gas stops, and you're unaffected by the gas. "Your mask has a built in gas resistance and ventilation."

"Would've liked to know that sooner." You say, stroking his head to soothe his anxiety you felt in the back of your head. "He thought you were trying to kill me!"

"It's protective of you now." Patton say. "Looks like the implants worked. And it's now classified as a soldier."

"Now get him out of here before he dies!" You scream, pounding on the window. "Uno... You did good today."

"Uno?" James said amused. "You gave it a name?"

"He's male, and yes, it's more appropriate that subject one." You reply, waiting for the soldier to come in and put him back into his holding cell. They're more rough with him and it pisses you off. "Be careful with him jackass."

"What? You a mom now?" He jokes, securing his restraints. "He's still a bug."

"Not as much as you." You reply, crossing your arms, waiting for him to leave. You realize that this is the guard that gave you a hard time when they transported you here. An idea pops nto your head, but you needed to wait for the right xenomorph to be here for it to follow through.

"Bring in subject two." James said, "Or shall we call it 'Dos'?"

"It works." You say irritated. "Bring him in."

Once he's in, you do the same, and he's more receptive to crawling on the walls compared to Uno. He's a lurker, but still protective of like Uno. Tres, Cinco, and Curato are the spitters, Uno and Siete are the soldiers, and Dos, Seis, and Ocho are the lurkers. The same process goes on until you get to the last subject named 'Nueve'. He's more aggressive towards the doctors in the window. He thinks they are here to harm you, but tries to reach them, standing in a protective stance in front of you.

You hiss and communicate with him.

 _"Calm yourself. You can't reach them yet."_ When he announces that this is the last one, you decide to do something different than the others. _"They will gas this room, but don't fall victim to them. Fake sleep and attack the guard who will try to harm you."_

 _"Yes my queen."_

It does as told, when the gas hits, it's resists for a bit, then falls to the ground. At the back of your head, you know he's holding his breath long enough for the guard to come and waits for your order to attack. The gas stops and the guard comes in.

You hiss at him, and tell him.

 _"Now, when it touches you, and kill it."_

 _"Yes my queen."_

"Shut up, you're just as annoying as them." He says, kneeling down to the ground. When he touches him, he jumps up and tackles him to the ground, pinning him with his tail in the air, ready to strike him. "Fuck! Tell this fucker to get off me!"

You hiss and tell Nueve to attack. He follows through and murders the guard without a second thought. He uses his second mouth to eat his brain and officially kills him. He moves off the corpse and stands in his protective stance again.

 _"Good. Now protect me. Don't let anymore come through that door."_

 _"Yes my queen."_

"What the fuck *Y/N)?!" You hear Patton yell. "He resisted the gas! Why didn't you tell it to stop?!"

You hear the gas again, and you feel Nueve's anxiety reach as he starts to attempt to stop the gas, but falls victim to it's affect. You go to him, and feel him fall unconscious under your touch. You feel more in control and smile over at the dead guards body.

"How did it do that?" James asks. "Did you tell him to do that?"

"Yes, he's stronger than the rest." You say moving to the window. "You can consider that your implants work exceedingly well. They all know I'm they're queen and will die to protect me, especially Nueve. He's smarter, and the Alpha of them."

"Good work." He says before a group of guards come in and cuff you before putting him back into his cell. Jack sees this, and grabs, pinning you to the wall.

"You fucking cunt!" He yells in your face. The guards try to grab him but doesn't budge his hold on you. You simply smile through your mask, proud of Nueve of getting id of the thorn in your side. "Next you try that, you'll be the next one to go."

"That's enough Captain." James said, getting his attention. When he looks away, you head butt him, and kick him away from you. "Your guard should've known that the xenomorph would've had resisted the effects of the gas, and you failed to teach him that."

He grabs his nose and your drug from your spot, and taken back to your room. The staff you pass by when you get there are shaken with fear when they received word that you succeeded with the experiment. You simply keep your head raised and walk with pride. You get to your room, and you are uncuffed and shoved inside, the door closing and locking behind you.

You laugh and take off your armor. You drink the food they gave you, and go to bed, thinking about today's events.

 _"What a fucking day."_ You think to yourself. _"This turned out worse than I thought. Today may have been a success in their books, but if this keeps going like this, how many more are they going to train to do this to, ow many people will die because of this madness?"_

You're thoughts keeping you from sleeping, but you eventually succumb to slumber.

 _~Two months later~_

All the xenomorphs you have trained with are now fully grown, but you still haven't fully had your heart into this as much as your head. You were then told that when they were officially combat ready, you were to train an additional 9 more on top of the ones you had. If things continue to go at this rate, Weyland Yutani was going to have an army, and more trainers like yourself to have a complete army to wipe out the enemies of all those who bought an army for themselves, beyond the US. China, Korea and many other have already made arrangements with the corporation. Who knew how long it would be until they sold you off to a different country for war.

You still thought of Ryker and the others you set free, hoping that they, or at least him would come for you and help you destroy this base.

There was a knock on your door, which marked another day of testing. You got up, undressed and equipped your armor. The door opened, you stood with your hands behind your back, getting cuffed as always and were taken to the labs again.

But before you got there, at the back of your head, you heard screeching from one of your xenomorphs, Nueve. You stopped to listen to what he was trying to say.

 _"My queen! Where are you?!"_

You hiss and start to talk with him.

 _"What are they doing?"_

 _"They harming my blood!"_

 _"Attack them!"_

You hear more screeching and the more you walked the more you heard the screeching. You rushed past them, and ran to the lab where the testing took place. You saw Nueve in his cell, multiple guards extracting his blood.

"What the fuck are you doing to him?!" You yell at James, who is nonchalantly looking over his data pad. "Stop doing that you fuckers!"

"He's too much of a threat." He said turning to you. "He attempted an escape and kill two more guards in the last twenty four hours."

"He going to have his blood extracted and put down." Patton said walking in. "He's much too aggressive to be put back with the others."

"He won't harm the others, he's protecting them from you!" You yell. "He's made more progress than the others, and you want to murder him!?"

"You'll get your replacements and you'll train them over again." James said, going inside the testing area. "Bring (Y/N) into Nueve's view."

The guards bring you to the window, and he screeches at the top of his lungs. You gasp and see the horror they have done to him; he was bleed at the top of his head and his talons where cracked. They did more than just extracted blood from him, they were torturing to him.

"Jack." James said. Jack walked into your view. "Strike her to get a response from the subject."

"With pleasure." He says before hitting you across the face. You grunt and you feel your lip star bleeding.

You look over and see Nueve screeching out in anger and hear his words.

 _"I will kill them!"_

You hiss in response.

 _"I'll free you! Attack them when I do!"_

You head butt Jack with the side of your head, grabbing the keys off his belt, kick Patton away from the controls. Using your foot, you stomp on the door controls and the release button. Nueve goes free, and you unlock the cuffs. Jack grabs your legs and yanks you off the controls, landing on the door control and the door opens. The guards try shooting him, but Nueve is too fast and manages to kill of them.

Jack brings you to the ground, and starts kicking you in the stomach, and yelling out orders to the others to go kill him. Patton leaves the room in a panic and shuts the door behind him, locking you inside the room with guards.

"Patton you coward!" Jack yells before moving his attention to you.

You grab his feet and twist it with all your strength, hearing something break. He yanks it back after yelling out in pain and falls to the ground. Grabbing his gun, you shoot him point blank and go into the testing area. Nueve has defeated all the guards, leaving James in a corner of the room. You smile and Nueve stands menacingly at your side.

He hisses his words to you.

 _"Him too?"_

He kneels in front of you, the remote for the electric implants in his hand.

"I push this, they all die!" He yells laughing. "You can't kill me."

You think for a second, but mentally decide that the lives here are not worth the lives of the one that will be lost if Weyland Yutani goes through with their plans. Twenty lives in exchange for millions. You take a deep breathe with your decision heavy in your mind.

You hiss out your command to Nueve.

 _"Yes, and make him suffer for harming me and you."_

With that said, he pounces James and tosses him to the side of the room. He lands with a loud grunt , Nueve following him, and using his tail, he impales the doctor into the air. You find the remote, and show it to James.

"So much for your threats." You say before hissing to Nueve.

 _"Destroy this device."_

He does so he's told and he goes back to the doctor, his tail ready and impales the doctor without effort. He screams out and grabs the tip of the tail trying to free himself.

"Doctor James," You say getting his attention. "Consider the experiment a success, and yourself a real dead asshole."

"You bitch-Ahh!" He yells as Nueve slices his throat open with his talons and drops him to the floor in a bloody heap.

Nueve turns to you and hisses.

 _"What next, my queen?"_

You go back to the controls, and unlock all the vents, and doors. Then moving on to the rest of all the xenomorph holding cells. This time, you will destroy the base and the labs. You hiss back your response once you completed your task.

 _"Free the others. And kill everything in you path."_

 _"Yes my queen."_

With that said, you shut down all the outer base doors to stop reinforcements from getting in and set off the alarms. You view the cameras from the computer and see that Nueve succeeded with his orders. You grab the microphone, hook them to the comms in the holding cells, and hiss your orders to the rest of them.

 _"Kill everything you see and escape the prison."_

They hear your orders and all of them escape. You smile to yourself, preparing yourself for a fight, and go to open the door. That is until you hear an explosion. You go back to the monitor, and see that the cameras were taken out. You rewind the cameras, and you see that the explosion came within the holding cells.

"No." You go to the map of the base, and see that someone activated the detonator with the cells. All of them that you spent two months training, were now all dead, including Nueve, and the others."No! You motherfuckers!"

You hear someone pounding on the door, and the doors open. A group of guards, lead by Patton enter.

"That was a good attempt Nightwalker." He says, "But it wasn't good enough."

"Fuck you Patton." You say before putting the gun to your head. "I shoot the implants, you'll have to start over."

"We don't need you anymore (Y/N)." He says with a smug facial expression. "You were a success, but Weyland has more bases with many more like you. Those implants will be modified and more will be willing to take your place as Nightwalker and Harbinger."

Once he stopped talking, there was another explosion which shook the entire base. Patton heard something in his radio comm, and freaked out, turning to leave you with the guards.

"Kill her and get to the western corridor!" He yelled. "Looks you friends are here. Too bad they'll never get to you."

He turns to leave the room, but bumps into something. Nothing is in his way, that is until whatever was there reveal itself to be a seven foot alien with his blades armed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be back. And sorry for the tragic ending with the deaths of the xenomorphs! I just didn't want them to die suffering!**


	13. Chapter 13

**And your heroic escape begins!**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

Patton and the other guards stand still in shock. You didn't recognized this particular predator, but you hoped that he's one of the ones you helped. He steps forward, Patton steps back, and you shoot him in the head, bringing the other guards out of their trance and begin to attack, but it was ill gotten and the predator kills them all swiftly and without effort. Once they're all dead, you point our gun down and start signing to see if they know who you are.

 _"Hello. Can you understand me?"_

 _"Yes."_ He replied. _"Take off your mask and let me see your eyes."_

You comply and take off your mask, revealing your (F/C) eyes. He nodded and signed to you, but you didn't see what he said until you put it back on.

 _"You're (Y/N), the one who helped Ryker free me and the others who were months ago."_

 _"What's your name?"_

 _"Call me Cronus. Ryker said that was what you would call me."_

You felt your heart skip a beat when you hear his name. You wish came true, your friend came back to save you.

 _"Is Ryker here?"_

 _"Yes, but we cannot stay long."_ He turned and you followed him down the hall where many other people were already dead, the scientists and guards never stood a chance against the yaujta. _"We must go to the western corridor. That's where the others are."_

 _"He's there?"_

 _"No, he's searching for you."_ He replied. _"We only have a short amount of time to get back before the bomb goes off."_

You didn't say anything, and followed him through the hallways and made your way to the exit. You ran into trouble when you turned towards the main lab and saw that the explosion didn't kill the rest of the xenomorphs and that the prealiens had also survived the explosion. All of them were attacking the other yaujta hunters there.

"Shit!" You ran into the viewing lab and saw that a group prealiens finished killing the guards in there. You looked at their heads and saw the numbers; they're the ones were to train next. There were four of them who assumed you both as threats. Cronus grabs your arm to yank you back, but you hissed your orders to stop them from attempting to attack you.

 _"Stop."_

They stop moving and you continued your sentence.

 _"Leave the non humans alone, attack only those who are human."_

 _"Yes my queen."_

You hear them say, and go to the mic and access the comms for the entire base. When you were about to start your orders, Cronus grabs your arm and turns to you face him.

 _"How did you do that?"_

 _"The doctors did experiments on me. They installed an implant in me to communicate with them. They all think I'm they're queen."_

 _"How is that possible? They almost attacked you."_ He looked and saw that they were not normal xenomorphs, but prealiens. _"They are not xenomorphs."_

 _"They're half breeds of xenomorphs and yaujta. And they were going to protect me, they thought you were going to hurt me."_ You go back to the computer and access all of the comms. _"Looks like these are ones were the ones I was suppose to train with next, and they all can understand me. I can tell them the stop. They'll only attack the humans."_

 _"Do it."_

With that said, you hiss out your orders and see on the security cameras.

 _"Stop attacking the allies._ _Leave the non humans alone, and attack only those who are human."_

They all screech and you can hear all of them.

 _"Yes my queen."_

They ll stop attacking the yaujta and go into the vents. The yaujta gather they're wounded and start taking them to the entrance. You turn back towards the predator and see that he is signing to you.

 _"I received word from Ryker."_ Your eyes widen behind your mask. _"He said that these ones are different from the ones on our home world."_

 _"They're all genetically altered. Weyland has been making them into weapons and have been using soldiers like to train them into weapons at our disposal."_

 _"We need the records of the rest of the bases like this."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Earth has become too powerful with our prey, we need to destroy them."_ He replied. " _Can you retrieve the locations of them?"_

 _"Yes. Give me a few seconds."_

You sat down in front of the computer and began accessing files into the mainframe, finding the account holdings and experiment reports. You take a data pad, hook it up to the computer and start the transfer process. Once it's complete, You put it into your small pack and you go to one of the guards and realize that's not just any security guard, but an active XMFT soldier. You examine their weapons, finding a smooth reinforced blade, and semi automatic hand gun. You arm yourself and turn back towards your ally.

 _"Lets go."_

You leave the room and see guards still battling against the prealiens and xenomorphs were still following their orders and continued to kill all the humans there. You pass by them without any trouble as the soldiers begin to fall one after another.

Once they completed their task, you see that they have found a group of unarmed survivors. When they were going to attack them, you stopped them.

 _"Stop!"_

They turn to you, waiting for your orders. One steps towards and stand on it's hind legs. You place your hand on its head and it goes back down to the ground.

 _"What shall we do with these?"_

You remember that the have a supply of ovomorphs in the bottom labs.

 _"Harvest them. Take them to my eggs and let them harvest more of us."_

 _"Yes my queen."_

They start grabbing humans, some screaming at you, but you didn't care as they had all brought this on themselves. They take them into the vents, and disappear. Cronus taps your shoulder and you turn to him.

 _"What did you tell them to do?"_

 _"They're going to harvest more."_ You reply. _"There are ovomorphs and when the base is destroyed, they'll escape and everything that happens will come back on Weyland."_

 _"They'll escape when we leave."_

 _"And it will teach the government that Weyland was never in control and will take down the other bases to prevent it from happening again."_

He doesn't reply and you two run to the western corridor. You see the ship, and the wounded being loaded up. You see a number of predators heading back, but you still don't see Ryker. You grab his arm to get his attention.

 _"Where's Ryker? I don't see him."_

 _"He and many others are still missing, but they'll be here soon."_

 _"Contact him, and tell him to get here before I hunt his ass down."_

With that said, he starts trying to get in contact with him. After a minute, he finally gets you an answer.

 _"They've reached the center of the base, and planted the bomb."_

 _"How much time before it goes off?"_

 _"Ten minutes. The xenomorphs have taken care of the human soldiers and are taking the rest of them to the ovomorphs."_

 _"Good."_

 _"There's one thing though."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Ryker said that he's not leaving you here. You're coming with us back to our home world."_

 _"What? I can't."_ You replied. _"I need to destroy the rest of the bases here on earth if the xenomorphs and prealiens don't make it."_

 _"Destroying earths bases like this, is apart of our plans. Only you know where they are, and can guide us to their location."_

 _"What if your leaders kill me when they see me?"_

 _"These are their orders as you have already proven yourself loyal when you freed us."_

Before you could reply, you hear gunshots coming your way. Looking towards the entry doors, you see General Koleson and a group of guards come in, armed to the teeth.

"(Y/N)! There you are!" He yelled, shooting in your direction. You and Cronus move out of the way to avoid being shot. "Get her soldiers and shoot her on sight, as well as the fucking predators!"

"Sir yes sir!" They all yell and start shooting the other hunters. They manage to hold them off to get the wounded on board and close the ship to get them to safety. But it leaves only you and Cronus in there to fight them off.

"It's over Nightwalker! Just come out!" He yells, shooting at you as you try to get into better cover. "It's finished, you're already dead."

You begin shooting your rifle at the guards coming near you, managing to get a couple, but you get wounded in the shoulder. Your friend takes on the others as they appear, but your gun is now dry. This guards aren't just any soldiers, they're XMFT soldiers. You hope and pray that your order is heard in time, before the ship comes back.

You rush to the back towards the elevator, and towards the mic there to excess the comms. You're getting fired at, but you grab the mic, and head towards the nearest blockade. You turn it on, and start hissing and screeching your orders into it.

 _"Help me! I'm in danger!"_

But unfortunately, the mic was shot and you're trapped. You then hear screeches of anger and hear a man screaming out in pain. Looking over the blockade, you see a tall and powerful xenomorph killing the guards closest to you. Seeing the number nine on its head, you realize that Nueve had survived the blast and heard your cry. He jumps to the wall closest to you, and you put your hand on his head, letting him know you're ok.

 _"Are you harmed my queen?"_

 _"No, but help our ally, the nonhuman."_

 _"Yes my queen."_

He climbs over to where the predator was fighting the soldiers and you see him take down two, giving you time to grab another gun and start taking down more soldiers, leaving only the general left, but he was out of sight, you looked but couldn't find him. You look over and see that Cronus is injured, but Nueve is still fighting off the only soldier left.

That is until, you hear a gun shot and feel a terrible pain in your leg. You scream out in pain and look down to see that the General was waiting for you to come out of hiding to see you. As he come closer to you, you hiss at him, and grab your handgun, but the general, stomps on your wrist.

Nueve hears your cry and kills the last soldier quickly before rushing over to help you, but before he could, Koleson shoots him, and he falls to the ground. You sit up out of anger.

"Nueve!" You scream out, and try reaching your gun, but the general kicks it away and then you in the stomach, immobilizing you.

"I finally get the pleasure of being the one to kill you, you wretched bitch." He smiles and holds the gun to your head. You look over and see that even though he is severely wound, Nueve comes toward the General. "Any last words?"

"Only one." You hiss out an order to him.

 _"Kill the Human!"_

Once it's said, Nueve impales with his tail, and bites into the back of his head, killing him instantly before throwing his body to the side. He then falls to the ground in front of you. You rush over to him as fast as you could, and see him leave his world before saying his last words to you.

 _"Goodbye, mother."_

You let out a couple tears, and rub his head, before hissing out your response to him.

 _"Goodbye my son."_

You look at your wounds and see that you're bleeding heavily and take off your helmet, setting next to you and reaching for Nueve's claw. You suddenly fall to your side, the blood loss causing you to fall unconscious, never letting go of him.

You let your tears fall, as sleep takes you somewhere else.

When you open them, you're standing in a forest surrounded by an alien flora and trees. You're no longer in your armor, but in a simple cotton shirt with nothing else. You walk around, seeing the edge of a cliff. The area is beautiful and serene, no fighting, no gunshots. Only the sound of the waterfall.

You turn and see a small hut made of wood and leaves, and something tells you to go to it. You follow your instinct and walk towards it, feeling the dirt and grass under your feet as you go to it and pull back the fabric that conceals the bedroll and fire pit within. Something tells you sit and wait for something. You go inside and sit on the bedroll, feeling completely at peace, laying on your side and sighing that silence.

You close your eyes and then feel someones arm on your waist as you lay there. You look at it and realize that belongs to a yaujta.

You turn, and see Ryker laying there, clutching you to him. You turn and look at him as he brings you closer to you. You close your eyes once more, and you're not there anymore, you're back at the base, seeing yourself being taken away from Nueve.

You snap your eyes wide open, feeling your helmet back on your face and see a familiar mask taking you somewhere.

"Ryker?" You silently ask. He looks to you and jumps onto the ship as it takes off. Ship moves before the doors close and you see the explosion that completely demolished the base.

You didn't react, feeling your body weaken by the second. You bring your hand up to see that you were still bleeding profusely. You hear noises behind you and he sets you on a table and another yaujta begins to inspect your wounds. You don't understand what they were saying, but when you're mask is taken off, you fall unconscious once more and feel yourself drift away from what was happening.

You find yourself running for your life in a dark forest, hearing some animal trying to get you. You see a tree and you climb it in an attempt to escape it. You look down and see not an animal, but General Koleson chasing you.

"You won't get away so easily (Y/N)!" He yells at you. "Death will find you, and when it does, you will regret ever leaving the base!"

You take a deep breath and look at your surroundings. You're not on Earth, but another planet.

You close your eyes, and wake up, finding yourself back in the hut from before. You inspect your body and see that you were not wearing anything but bandages covering your wounds. You see a blanket on your legs and your armor in the corner of the room. The fire pit roared with a bright fire which kept the hut warm.

You bring the blanket up to cover yourself as you get up and leave the hut. It's daylight and you see the same forest as before and a group of yaujta speaking to one another, waiting for you to come out, unaware that you have awaken.

You walk towards them, slowly as your leg was still in the process of healing.

"H-hello?" You say, getting their attention. "Where am I?"

Ryker appears and comes towards you.

"You're awake (Y/N)." He says, stopping in front of you before removing his mask. "You're on Yautjta prime. My home."

* * *

 **And here's the end of a sad chapter. I really didn't like this chapter because Nueve is Gone!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Back again with a new chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I will be including parts of Canto Five from the Inferno, but I have no rights to the book Dantes Inferno, or any others in this chapter. Same with the AVP universe or the franchise.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

It had been six days since you were brought to the yautja home world. Your wounds healed and your body felt at ease, but your mind didn't. You felt lost here, knowing only a small handful people, including Ryker and Cronus. Here, just like on Earth, you were an outsider.

You think heavily as you float in the small pond, bathing, but mostly to spent time thinking about your next plan. You weren't a prisoner, but you still felt the same as you did on the base; trapped. Ryker did his best to make you welcome here, but it didn't help you. Your eyes hurt without your mask, and your heart felt heavy with sorrow as you remember seeing Nueve dying in front of you and seeing the explosion that killed the rest of the xenomorphs you spent time with training. Even though it was against your will to train them in the first place, you felt like a mother who had lost her children, a pain no one should feel.

You dive in to feel the silence and the peace that the water came you. You let yourself sink to the bottom and feel the rocks comfort your numbing body. You didn't move, only felt the cold water surrounding you.

Before you ran out of breath, you dove up to the surface, catching your breath before repeating this action. You stayed down there longer and longer, getting away from the pain you felt in your wounds and in your heart. Your determination faltered and you felt helpless.

When you notice your skin wrinkling, you dove back up and removed yourself from the water. You took your time putting your helmet on so you could see, and getting the scratchy fabric you used as a towel, and quietly walked back to the hut provided for you by Rykers newfound clan. He was gone another hunt with Cronus and a few others you had yet to meet. It had been five days now, and you hoped that they would return soon unharmed.

You felt uneasy being here alone. The only yautja that visited you were Ryker, Cronus and the only messengers that could communicate with you, delivering along messages from the clan leaders of when they would return and when you would present yourself to them.

As you walked to the hut, you saw a small note pinned to your door. The hand writing was sloppy but you managed to make out what it said.

 _When Ryker and the other hunters return, you will be brought before the council and will be tested on your skill and knowledge. Then you will be presented with your tasks for the events to come._

 _Be prepared._

You went in and dressed yourself in the small cotton shirt you woke up in. You stayed by the fire, warming yourself and thought of what has happened since you arrived.

 _~Six days ago~_

You faltered at what he just told you. You felt lightheaded, and fell forward on your knees.

"(Y/N)!" Ryker rushed towards you. "You need to rest."

He picked you off the ground and took you back inside the hut. He laid you down on the bedroll and covered you with the blanket. You sat up and brought your keens and blanket up to your chest.

"What am I doing here?" You ask Ryker, not looking at him. "I'm not suppose to be here Ryker."

"My leaders told me to bring you here. And you were wounded." He stated. "We need your skills if we are to-"

"Destroy the rest of the Yutani bases." You finished his sentence. "But what about after that? I can't go back to my home after all of that. I have no reason to."

"Cronus and I have vouched for you. You have killed many of the prey before and you have been marked as a hunter."

"I'm human." You looked at him. "Whats to say that they won't kill me afterwards?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?! I'm human, I'm not like you, and I can die easier than any of you, and I can be killed on sight in both worlds in a blink of an eye at the hand of anyone. Human or yautja. It's just like the base! I'm a prisoner anywhere I go!" You laid on your side away from him, and curled into a ball. "Leave."

"(Y/N)."

"Ryker, please just leave me be." You turned towards him, standing up. "It's kind of hard to process all of this after what had all happened in just one day. The xenomorphs I spent two months training with were just fucking killed in front of my eyes, Nueve fucking died protecting me, and all of my friends from that fucking are all dead! I'm alone and I need time to heal. Just leave me be."

After you finished your statement, you laid back down and curled back into a ball, facing the fire. Ryker simply nodded and left the hut without another word, leaving you utterly alone.

You cried as you felt everything hit you at once, the pain of losing your brothers and sisters in arms, having to kill your lieutenant, seeing Nueve and the others die because they were going to help you, and now being trapped on planet you didn't know where or how to escape, or even if you were going to live after you gave them the information the needed.

You stared into the fire, letting sleep take you into it's welcoming arms.

 _~The next day~_

Ryker and Cronus came to the hut to speak with you. You put on your helmet and sat next to the fire with your blanket wrapped around body as the door opened. The space in the hut felt smaller and constricted, so you then left the hut and they followed.

"What's going Ryker?" You asked him. You weren't sure if Cronus could understand English so you communicated through sign with him.

 _"Nice to see you in once piece Cronus."_

 _"Likewise (Y/N)."_

"Cronus and I are leaving for hunt. We will back shortly."

"You're leaving me here? Alone?"

Cronus said something to Ryker in their language which you couldn't understand. He replied and you still didn't know what they were talking about.

"Can you fill me in on the blanks?" You asked. "I understand sign but I don't speak your yautja language."

Cronus started signing to you.

 _"Our leaders want you to remain here. The doctor has concluded that your wounds are in the healing process and it won't be long for you to be completely healed. The area is safe, and our leaders and other hunters are not far from here. You'll be safe here for the time being."_

"When we return, our leaders will then speak with us about our mission to discard the bases and labs on Earth." He then brought out the data pad you brought with you from Earth, containing all the information about the rest of the Yutani labs. You turn it on, and unlock. "Get the information needed and be ready to present it to the elders."

"Will do, but when will you be back? In a couple days?" You asked. "And when will this be presented to your leaders?"

"As soon as we return possibly if neither of us are harmed. This is only a practice mission to prove our strength to our leaders." You look behind him and see three large boxes outside the hut, marked with the Yutani symbol.

"What are those?" You point to the boxes. "They look familiar."

"Food from the base. We gathered what we could so you could survive here for the time being."

"Thanks." You go over and set the data pad on one of the boxes. "Just be careful. I'd rather not be alone here for long. Be safe and come back in one piece or I'll murder the both of you."

"Don't worry, you seen me in battle and know that we can handle ourselves, just like you."

You punched him in the arm with a small smile. You then waved goodbye to each of them as they walked away.

 _"Don't go farther than the pond that way."_ Cronus signed to you before pointing in the direction of a small pond not far from the hut. _"We'll be back soon. Stay safe until then (Y/N)."_

 _"See you when you get back."_

They both walked off and you took the data pad before going back inside the hut. Once inside, you began going through the information in the data pad, sorting out the files and additional data, and finally found the coordinates to the base.

"Now, to find something to entertain me while they're gone." You say to yourself before going out to the boxes and start searching the contents of the first box.

You find enough MRE's to last you a month, small cooking supplies and seasonings in the top box. You look into the second one and find more MRE's and some manuals and small reading materials.

"Old English literature? Dante's divine comedy, Paradise lost, and..." You pick up a small book labeled 'Classic poems of Edgar Allen Poe'. "Hmm... This should be interesting."

The last one is the same as before, but instead of old English reading materials, you find several playboy magazines and other girly magazines.

"Oh man... I wonder who packed this one."

 _~Present~_

You had everything prepared to see the leaders as soon as their ship back. You remember that they would test your skills on the battlefield and on you knowledge of the bases. Your wounds were fully healed, and you needed to be prepared for anything they could throw at you.

You put on your armor and stretched your arms and body to workout any sore or tight muscles. You then began to do crunches and push-ups in the hut, testing your strength. but with the fire, you felt overheated and took you exercises outside.

You started off by climbing the nearest tree, finding a strong enough branch to hold your weight and began doing pull-ups, going to twenty before you felt arms become weak and you jump off and climbed down. You started laps between the hut and the pond. You counted thirty before moving onto practicing basic self defense techniques. You continued on with your exercises, moving from basic punches, back to laps, and working on your arms and abdomen.

After an couple hours, you tired yourself out, and took off your armor in the hut, putting on the cotton shirt. You drank the rest of the water you gathered and went back to the pond to get a refill. You also grabbed your towel and head off to the pond.

Once there, you refill your canister and drink a lot of water, refilling the canister one last time, before you undress and jump in. The water is freezing cold, but you managed and wash off all the sweat from your body, feeling the water heighten your sore muscles and aches.

"Why couldn't the boxes also have soap?!" You yelled in frustration. You scrubbed your body and washed off the sweat in your pits and your back. You rinsed off your hair and shake out the remaining water.

You get out, dry off your body and put your shirt and helmet on before hanging your towel on a branch next to the pond, and going back to the hut to warm up. Once inside, you notice that the fire is going out so you gather more wood to keep the fire lit. Once that's done, you warm up next to it, and start reading the Inferno from the Divine comedy.

"Canto five." You say to yourself, beginning the fifth chapter of the Inferno. This is where Dante and Virgil meet Francesca and Paolo in the second circle of hell.

 _'Thus I descended out of the first circle, Down to the second, that less space begirds, And so much greater dole, that goads to wailing. There standeth Minos horribly, and snarls; Examines the transgressions at the entrance;Judges, and sends according as he girds him.'_

You read more, but you feel a little warm so you left the hut, taking your book and blanket with you and climbed the nearest tree. You manage to get to a good comfortable level, lay out your blanket and continue where you left off.

 _'Whereupon said I: "Master, who are those,_ _People, whom the black air so castigates?"_ _"The first of those, of whom intelligence,_ _Thou fain wouldst have," then said he unto me,_ _"The empress was of many languages._ _To sensual vices she was so abandoned,_  
 _That lustful she made licit in her law,_ _To remove the blame to which she had been led._ _She is Semiramis, of whom we read,_ _That she succeeded Ninus, and was his spouse;_ _She held the land which now the Sultan rules.'_

You sigh with content, looking over the cliff and seeing the sun slowly set. You take in the area and feel finally comfortable being there. Your sorrow and anxiety are still heavy in your heart, but you let the small happiness keep you calm. You continue reading your book, reaching the end of Canto five, moving onto Canto six. You start drifting a bit while still in the tree, and you wake yourself up a little bit before continuing.

But when you do, you look down and see two yautja hunters going towards the hut. Feeling a bit uneasy, you keep your position concealed and watch them carefully. They start pounding on the door before opening it. One goes inside and when he doesn't find you, he comes back out and says something in yautja to the other. They start looking around the forest, searching for you.

Sensing danger from them, you needed to get away from them. You think as a small plan to get rid of them. You remembered from your training that their masks has infrared vision, you use the pond to lessen their chances of finding you.

Using your book, you throw it distant side of the forest. They hear it fall and follow it. You silently climb down to a safer height, and jump down. You take off your shirt, and rush over to the pond, removing your helmet and wrap it in your shirt, hiding it in a bush before silently, going into the water. You keep a ear to the ground for their footsteps.

You hear something comes towards you, but because you can't see them, you take a deep breath and go under. Your body feels cold, but manage to stay still at the bottom, hoping that they didn't find you.

You start losing breath, so you slowly reach the surface and take another deep breath before going back under. You do this one more time, before slowly getting out and listen for them. When you hear nothing, you quickly but silently go to your helmet, and put it back on before going back to the hut. You look around, and see nothing. You switch it to infrared vision, and you see three yautja standing and communicating. Taking this chance, you quickly put on your shirt and rush back to the hut to equip your armor.

You get there, quick as you could, you put on your armor and leave the hut after confirming that you were in the clear. You rush up the tree and look for them; they dispersed and you see one under the tree you're in. You follow his movements back to your hut and see him enter. He doesn't stay there long as another one appears. They converse, and go their separate ways, unaware that you were watching them the whole time.

You silently climb the tree higher, and get a better view of the forest. You see a group of them coming closer to the hut, but one appears and starts conversing with the leader of the group. He shows him the book you threw and the leader angrily turns and tells them something their language.

He rushes towards the hut, finding it empty. He takes off his mask, and roars out.

"(Y/N)!" You recognize that voice! It's Ryker. "It's safe come out!"

You quickly climb down the tree, and feeling a mischievous, you wait until he's under the tree, concealed by the leaves on the branch you're on and silently jump down right behind him. He doesn't hear you, and you quickly swipe your foot under his legs, making him fall quickly.

You get up and kneel until you're in his view.

"Nice to see you're still one piece Ryker." You joke as you stand up and offer him a hand up. He accepts it and gets up without any problems.

"Still quick on your feet I see." He remarks. "The scouters said you weren't here when they came to get you."

"I saw them, but I didn't recognize them." You stopped for a second. "I decided to hide for the time being until you or Cronus got here."

"Smart, but none of them were gonna hurt you. We just got back and the leaders want the information you gathered."

"Yeah, and they also want to test me." You say walking back to the hut. "I got all the information you wanted, and I'm ready for the trials."

"Good. You're gonna be tested just like I was." He says, "I'm not sure if the challenges will be the same, but be prepared for the worst."

He then called out to the others that they found you. They all come out of cloaking, and are gathered around you. They all escort you to the camp with the data pad in hand.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll be back with more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Complications** **begin to affect how you start your first trial.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

The walk to the yautja camp was a short one, and when you get there, you see the other hunters, some of the ones from the base, and others you don't know. In the center of the camp, you saw various amounts of bones on the ground, some very old and others not as much, but what caught your eye was the strange display of stone pliers tied with several things of rope and other items, arranged around a throne, which sat what you assumed is the leader of this clan. You feel a little nervous, but you didn't let it show, taking a deep breath and clinching your fist in a tight ball to slow your heart beat.

You stopped before him as he approached you from the throne. The other hunters around you leave you and Ryker as he comes to you. You handed him the data pad which he then handed to Ryker before telling him to do something. He reads the information in the yautja language and the leader nods before speaking to him again before turning to sit again. Ryker then turns to you and hands you the data pad.

"He's pleased that you were able to get all of the information, but it's time for your trials." Ryker says before handing you the data pad. The leader speaks to Ryker again and pulls him to the side, leaving you alone for the moment. When he returns, Ryker places your data pad to the side. "It is now time to test your abilities."

You, him, and small handful of the other hunters follow the leader into the forest, away from the camp. He guides you to a ship, similar to the one you found on Earth, but bigger, and with a wave of his hand, his gauntlet beeps and the ship starts.

"Where are we going Ryker?" You asked as you followed him into the ship. You look around for a seat, but notice that there are none. You instead stay close to Ryker and figure out where you can sit for the ride. "I thought I was being tested."

"You are, but not here." He said before going to the cockpit with the leader.

You stay a little bit back to wait for him to return and not disrespect the leader. You go to one of the walls by the door, and study the yautja ship; the walls are aligned with several metal pipes along the walls with reoccurring pliers to support the weight, reaching all the way up to the vast ceiling. On nearly all of the pliers, they had red glowing markings in their language.

You hear someone approach you, turning to see that Ryker had returned.

"Come." He said before turning away from you. You followed his lead, going to a large separate room filled with yautja weapons and armor. "Because you are not yautja, you will be armed with only four weapons for your first trial, then three for the second and one for the third. And pick wisely. The weapons you pick will be the ones you're stuck with until the end."

"How? I don't know how to use any of these." You stuttered looking over the weapons you never thought could exist, and the different sets of armors available for the hunters. "I don't know what half of these are."

"You'll have an hour before we get to our location." Ryker says, before he hands you your thigh holsters and you automatic handgun and spare magazines you were able to grab before you left. "This is the only weapon you had left after the base was destroyed."

"Thanks. This should help my chances." You say to him before examining your handgun. "One down, three to go."

You pick it up, pulling out the magazine to see how many you had. After emptying the chamber, you were left with fourteen in the current mag and two full magazines with twenty. You put the holster on, secure your gun and your spare mags before looking to the other weapons.

Your gaze is drawn to a small disk like item on the table. You carefully pick it up, feeling the lightweight but sturdy metal within your hands. You press on the buttons on the under side and six sharp intricate blades appear from the curve of the disk. You feel the ends, sharp and to the point. You slightly swing it through the air, feeling it slice through the wind.

"The scientists called that a shuriken. We use that for long distance attacks when our plasma guns run low." Ryker said, "Try throwing it."

"What?" You turn to face him. "I might destroy something in here."

"You'll be fine. And you need to be prepared for the trials."

You shrugged your shoulders and threw it with maximum strength. You panicked, and duck down, watching it twirl around the room. Ryker ducked down as it got too close, before it made its way back to you. You catch it with relaxed ease, pressing the buttons down ,and retracting the blades.

"Hmm.." You examined it carefully, drawing out the blades once more before retracting them and making your decision. "Two down, two to go. You alright over there?"

Ryker grumbled and stood up from the floor.

"Be careful with that." He told you. "Those are one of the hardest to control."

"You're the one who told me to test it. And besides, this isn't a good testing area for weapons I haven't used yet." You said before setting it back down on the table. "Is there a different area we can go without risking your life or mine?"

He brought up his wrist comm, bringing up a hologram of the ship. The image spun around until an area of the ship was located at the bottom.

"This bottom deck is clear. Grab what you think you'll want to try and bring it with you." Ryker says before going to the other area of the room, grabbing something off one of the shelves. "And here, the doctor gave me this when I returned."

It was the belt that came with your armor. You clip it on, feeling it snugly hug your hips. You then look for more weapons you may want to try. You pick up one of their gauntlets, but realize it's too heavy for you to be used in combat. You go over to the guns and plasma cannons, but without configuring the controls to your mask, it would be useless. Moving toward the end of the line, you see one more weapon which seem to be more practical; a long, leveled spear like weapon.

"What's this one?" You pick it up, noticing that it is lighter than the others, until your hand finds the controls which brings out the full length of the spear. "Didn't know it could do that."

"That's the combistick. Made for close combat and can withstand the acidic blood better the shuriken." He replied. "That one is made for new blooded hunters, but it should work for you."

You close it and set it next to the shuriken. Turning around, you go back to that area and find one more item that seems odd but possibly useful; a whip line with what reminded you of the spinal column of the xenomorphs.

"Is this a whip?" You ask, unwrapping it and feeling weight under your hand as you get a good grip on the handle.

"Yes, made of the spine of a xenomorph which killed one of our hunters." He said. "We use these for gathering xenomorphs or attacking from a safe but short distance."

You re-wrap it to it's original state, before assembling the rest. You place the shuriken on your belt and slip the combistick onto your back holster. But you seem to have trouble finding a place to store the whip. You look around for something to help.

"Got any wire?"

"Why?"

"I just need some for this to be practical." You say, fiddling with your belt. "I can't find a space to safely store it."

Instead of looking for any, he grabs the whip and forces your arms up, but you back away, unsure of his intentions.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold still." He said before kneeling down to waist with the whip in hand. You stay still with your arms slightly up as he slips the whip around your waist and secures the handle to rest in the front of your hip. "This is the proper way to have it on you."

He stands up and moves it until it sits more comfortable at your side. You move around to see if it affects with your movement, but doesn't affect how you bend your waist and the movement in your legs.

You thank him, and you two leave the room, going to the bottom deck to train.

"Is there anything I should know before we start the trials?" You asked as he opened the doors to wide open area. "Do you know what I might be facing?"

"I wasn't told of what you will be facing, but we are going to the same planet where I took mine." He said, before shutting the door behind you. "But I believe our leader is more focused on your abilities to kill the xenomorphs."

You nod your understanding to him before you place your weapons on the small workbench by the door, taking the whip with you first to test your ability with it. You walk to the center of the room, unwrapping it from your waist, letting the far part of it hit the ground. Slowly, you whip it around the floor, figuring out how your old teammate Rianna used hers.

You notice Ryker is busy with something on his wrist comm, so you let him be for the moment.

Taking a deep breath, you brought it back, then forward, hearing a loud audible whip. When the tip flew back, you were able to catch it in time. Smirking you tried again and again, getting better each time. You turn and see some barrels, as a thought comes to your head. You take off your boot and set it on the barrel before whipping it over your head, trying to knock it off your boot off the barrel.

In one try, you managed to do just that, but you had a little trouble bringing it back to you. You tried to grab it, but your weren't fast enough and it struck your left shoulder, almost wounding you.

"Shit!" You groan as you held your shoulder, inspecting it for any possible wounds but found nothing. You put your boot back on and re-wrap the whip over your hand and elbow "That's enough of the whip. Ryker how do you think-?" You turned to look over to Ryker, but you noticed he was gone. You went back to the spot he was standing at an tried opening the door, only to realize that it's not opening.

"What the fuck? Ryker?!" You pull harder and it still doesn't butch. You start pounding on the door, trying to get someones attention. "Ryker, what the hell are you doing!? Hello?! Open the fucking door! Ryker!"

 _"What the hell is he thinking?!"_ You think to yourself, pounding on the door some more before switching it to infrared, seeing that he was still walking away from the door, unaware that you were screaming. _"I need to get out of here! I never should have let my guard down around him!"_

Feeling uneasy, you quickly put your belt back on, and using the combistick, you try opening in it. You wedge it in between the door and the wall, using your weight to slide it open, but to no luck, it wasn't working. Pulling it back out, you slip it back onto your holster before using your helmet's vision to find a way put.

Switching it t x-ray, you look into the door controls on the other side, only to see that only those with the proper technology can open these without problems.

"Well that's just fucking great. And without my fucking wrist comm, I can't hack into it." You mumble to yourself, before looking up for possible air vents or latch doors. You switch the visions, from infrared to the EM mode used for hunting xenomorphs. You look up at the ceiling of the room, seeing various vents connecting throughout the ship. "Bingo."

You switch it back to normal vision, looking around for objects you can use to get you out of there. You use the barrels from before, moving one underneath the closest vent, but still needed to pull yourself another six feet into the air to be able to reach it. On top of that, the vent was bolted shut, meaning it would be a bitch trying to get it open more than it would be to get up there.

Taking out all of your supplies you had, you looked at what you had to work with; a sturdy whip, a shuriken, a combistick, and an automatic handgun. All combat weapons and almost useless in these situations. You take the combistick and go to stand on the barrel you placed under the vent, seeing if there's an edge you can wedge it in between. You raise it over your head, opening it to reveal the full length, and running it along the sides to find an edge.

You feel it, and with all your strength, you jam it upwards, hearing a loud clank and metal rubbing against metal. You bring it back down, looking up to see that a corner has been ripped off enough to stick more of the combistick to widen it.

Sticking it in one more time, you use all of your strength, using the edge of one of the blades to grip onto the corner, and pulling it back, you hear a loud screech and fall off the barrel, landing on your side with an thump.

You look up and see that you made it wide enough for you to fit through and escape. You put the combistick back into your holster, grabbing the shuriken and whip, wrapping the whip around of the open blades from the shuriken to make a makeshift hook and rope.

Gathering all of your strength, you throw the shuriken to the top of the vent, letting the whip fall down to the floor. You grab a hold of it, testing it to see if it can hold your weight. You feel hesitant, but if you're fast enough, you can make it in before you fall back to the floor and start over.

Taking a chance, you get on the barrel, taking a quick jump. You swing around a couple times, but feeling it slowly give under your weight. You climb up faster, and manage to grab a hold of the side of the vent before the shuriken loses its hold on the wall, and pull yourself up into the vent. You manage to save the whip by tucking it between your thighs and crawling into the vent. Looking back, you see that the shuriken fell to the ground, out of your reach.

You groan, wrapping the whip around your torso like Ryker showed you and start moving away from the room into the upper vents. Switching your vision to infrared, you look for the closest exit, making as little sound as possible. You couldn't see anything useful, so you switch to the EM vision, and see a number of vents leading to different areas of the ship. Taking a chance, you take your best guess on where to go.

You go east and past a few rooms, hearing yautja chatter. You silently past by them, moving onto the next room, switching to infrared, you look and see if there was anyone in the next room. Out of nowhere, you see them all leave the rooms in panic. As soon as you hear the doors shut, you break open the vent, going into the room. Switching back to normal vision, you're back in the armory.

You take a breather before grabbing a new shuriken, and switching back to infrared to see if anyone was coming to the door. So far, you were in the clear. You go to the door, and try to open, only to be faced with the same challenge you were before.

"Fuck." You whisper to yourself, finding yourself unable to open this one as well. You start going through the armor selections, looking for a spare wrist comm. You find one, putting it on your wrist and activating it. "Shit, and of course it would be their damn language. My luck keeps better and fucking better."

You go to the door, and try opening it with the wrist comm, and magically, it opens based off the readings it was getting from the comm. You look around, seeing that all of them were busy elsewhere. You make a break for it, running to the nearest exit, but of course you couldn't tell which way was where in this ship. Keeping it on infrared, you kept a look out for possible hunters coming your way and looking into the rooms.

You go into one room, seeing on one, but you didn't stay long enough to see what that room was for. You kept running until you felt the ship move and tumble. You assumed that it was landing. Going back to the same area you were in before Ryker took you to the armory, you waited for the doors to open before leaping out and running into the random wilderness that stood before you.

But before you could get far, you see a tree being blasted in front of you from behind you. You stand still before slowly turning around, seeing all of the hunters including their leader standing only three yards from where you were.

The leader says something in their language before Ryker comes forward.

"What the hell is going on and why the living fuck was I locked in that room?!" You yelled, your hand on your handgun, but it seemed pointless as the rest of the hunters plasma cannons were all aimed at you. "What the hell your plans with me now?"

"You past your first trial (Y/N)." Ryker said. "Now onto the second trial."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and will be back for more as always.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is going to be a bloody one.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You sigh, but taking off your helmet and rubbing your sore eyes, letting them all see your (F/C) eyes. You stare off in the direction of all of them before wiping off the sweat from your forehead and put it back on.

"What's next?" You asked, adjusting the whip wrapped around your shoulder. "Can I at least now know what I'm facing on the next one, considering the first one was out of nowhere?"

Ryker translated everything to the leader before speaking to you again.

"Now we will take you to the arena, after you surrender one weapon." He says as he walks towards you. "This time you will be facing xenomorphs with the three weapons of your choosing."

"Sounds easy enough." You unwrap the whip from your body and hand it to him. "It's a good weapon, but it's too bulky to carry with me if I'm facing xenomorphs this time."

He takes it from you before nodding and going back to the leader. They converse for a minute while you wait in the open with the plasma cannons still trained on you. You cross your arms, looking around at your surrounding and wait patiently as they finish. Ryker comes toward you again.

"The leader will provide you with two hours to rest and gather your strength before continuing on with your second trial." Ryker says before grabbing your arm and taking you back to the ship. "We will stay here for one night and we will leave in the morning when you finish your final trial at sunrise."

"Sounds good." You say sarcastically as you both enter the ship. "Did you bring anything I could use in the meantime? Food and water wise?"

"Yes, that's where I'm taking you."

You follow him and he leads you a room where your supplies and bedroll from the home world are gathered. You rush forward, taking off your helmet and grab your canteen you filled before coming here, taking a long drink. You sigh and sit down on the floor.

"You could've gave me a heads up before locking me in there you know." You say before putting your helmet back on, going back to the box and looking for your book. "That would've been helpful rather than thinking that you had betrayed me."

"You had numerous chances to betray me on earth, but you didn't." He remarked. "Stay here until I or Cronus comes to gather you."

"Gotcha chief." You say before sitting back down and finding the spot you left off on. "I won't try to escape again if you keep that door unlocked."

"You handled the first trial quite well." He said. "The other hunters are envious."

"Why? Because I was there while they were twiddling their thumbs before you got word of my escape?" You say, looking up at him. "For a ship full of hunters, they seem a little bored until something goes wrong. Seems like nothing changes."

"They're envious because you proven yourself a worthy opponent. They still have much to learn, but you learn faster than them."

"Because of my experience in similar situations? Or because I'm a woman who can get herself out of strange situations?" You remark, getting up to look in the box for food. ""Strange how I seem to keep making myself a prisoner even when I'm off world."

"You're not a prisoner. You're becoming one of us (Y/N)." He says moving closer to you. You stop what you're doing to look at him. "Meaning, you won't be wearing the same mask anymore after we're done."

"So I'll be wearing a bio mask like yours?" You asked intrigued to see how much you will become after the trials. "Will I still be wearing this armor, or will I have to walk around half naked?"

"Your armor will be the same but altered to mark you as one of us, you will accompany me or Cronus on hunts after the bases are destroyed." He stated. "And you will learn our language as well."

"That's gonna make things easier." You say, grabbing a pack of chips from a MRE sets. You open it, and savor the taste of the first chip you pull out. "Not sure how many of you know how to sign, or if I can even my hands on more devices like the ones we're using."

"Your mask will help you understand us, but it won't do the same for your language. Knowing some will assist us in knowing what you're saying."

"Sounds easy enough." You say before sitting down. "You should get back to your duties before you get in trouble."

"I'll be back to gather you when it's time. For now, stay here." He said before leaving the room.

You read until you get to canto VII, and finish the bag of chips and two protein bars before you get up and grab the bedroll, laying it down so you can rest more comfortably. Taking off your armor and helmet, you slip into the shirt you were given and lay down on the bedroll before falling slowly asleep.

In your dream, you're back at the hut, looking into the fire. You turn and see that you are alone, your armor resting comfortably on the table where you normally set it. But something was wrong' you feel your face and notice that your mask is gone but you can see clearly. Getting up, you leave the hut, shocked that your eyes don't sting under the bright sunlight of the day and that everything is as clear as glass.

You take a deep breath, sighing as you feel as peaceful and content. You walk into the forest subconsciously, feeling like you were suppose to be there. You see the pond, being as peaceful as ever. You rush towards it, discarding your shirt and jumping in. You touch the bottom and look up into the surface. You smile as you reach the surface, wiping the water from your eyes and float on the surface.

But out of nowhere, you feel a painful pressure in your abdomen. You quickly leap out of the water, and look down at your stomach, seeing severe bruising and blood pouring down your legs. You touch the source of it, and see your hand covered in fresh blood.

"Ryker! Cronus!" You scream out, trying to reach for your shirt but the pain keeps you from even reaching it. You lay on your stomach as the pain completely paralyzes you. "RYKER!"

You close your eyes, the pains stops and you're no longer at the pond; you lay naked under the blanket in the hut, feeling the soreness in your lower stomach. You turn and see your armor in the same place as it was before. Sitting up, you see that the blood is gone, and the bruising on your thighs and hips. You stand, seeing that everything was as it was before.

You then hear someone enter, and hear a familiar voice.

"(Y/N)..." You turn and see Ryker standing in the entry way. "You're awake."

You snap up, panting and finding yourself in the same room as Ryker left you. You get up,grabbing your helmet before inspecting your thighs and abdomen. Your body is unharmed and untouched. That is until you feel your stomach turn and you feel a wet pressure between your thighs. You touch your opening and see blood. You don't panic this time as you recognize the smell; you started your period.

"Oh great! Perfect timing!" You yell at yourself as you see the blood on the bedroll. "And none of the boxes had fucking tampons or pads."

You take off your shirt and rip off a piece, using it to clean yourself off. You take off another piece before equipping your armor and set it inside to rest between your legs to gather anymore blood you may shed during your trials.

As soon as you finish, you hear the door open and Ryker walks in.

"(Y/N), it's time to-" He pauses as he sees the blood staining your bedroll. "Why didn't say you injured?!"

"I'm not! That's not from an injury." You replied looking everywhere else but him. "It's the cost of being a woman. I started my cycle."

"Cycle?" He asked very much confused. "Is that a human or female situation?"

"Yes, I started just now, and it's going to be hell for me 'cuz it doesn't stop for a week." You sighed and gathered your weapons. "My body is purging itself of bad blood and I can't stop it now. And it's gonna smell for a little bit, so you might want to avoid touching my bedroll."

You rolled it up and placed it back in the box along with your shirt.

"What... is that?" Ryker asks. "That smell.. It's familiar."

"It my blood. It comes out of my..." You stop trying to find a good work to use. "It comes out of my private area and like I said, its going to smell for a while."

"That smell is similar to our females." Ryker asks in a grumbled voice. "This is not good."

"It certainly isn't good for me! My stomach is gonna be cramping for a while and it's gonna be one hell of a-"

"No, female yautja releases the same smell when they're..." He stopped before continuing. "Stay here. I have to go speak with the leader."

"Why? It's not gonna to affect my abilities, it's just gonna annoy the hell outta me." You say before trying to walk by him but you're stopped by his arm blocking the door. "Ryker, what are you doing? My trial is starting soon."

"That smell is gonna attract the other hunters into thinking that you're-" He groaned and shoved you back inside. "(Y/N) wait here. That smell may mean something different on Earth, but it means something else to yaujta."

With that said, he shuts and locks the door.

"Ryker!" You yell, pounding on the door. You groan loudly as you sit back on the floor. "Uhhhggg. This is gonna be hell."

 _~Ten minutes later~_

You sat there in silence waiting for him to return, reading your book to keep yourself calm and entertained. Just before you were about to escape this room as well, the door unlocks and Ryker returns. You stand up, moving towards the door.

"What did he say?"

"We have to continue with the trials, but it can only be you, me, and our leader. The others cannot know of your state." Ryker said before leading you out of the room before breaking into a run. Confused, you catch up to him as you both run into the forest, avoiding the other hunters. "If the other hunters learn of what your body is doing, it will create conflict. Especially if they see you pass your second trial."

"Come on! It can't smell that bad to you guys can it?!" You yell as you match his pace. "But out of curiosity, what will happen if they find out?"

"For yaujta, that smell will draw something from the males that we can't discuss now." Ryker stops and allows you to catch your breath so he can speak clearly to you without the hunters growing suspicious. "If the leader decides you are worthy, you will be apart of the clan, but there are certain things we will need to discuss but now is not the time to go over this. Now, we must go, it won't be long before the sun goes down."

You stay silent the rest of the way, following him through the forest to a clearing where a stone in the ground is. You look around and see numerous statues that look like yautja warriors holding the heads of xenomorphs and other creatures you couldn't identify. The leader sat in a throne that gave him a clear viewing into what you assumed was the arena Ryker told you about.

You approach him, kneeling just as Ryker did before he stood in front of you two. You both rise as he starts speaking something in his language to Ryker.

"He says in this trial, you will eliminate the xenomorphs which are held within the arena. Once you enter, the weapons you have with you will be the only weapons you can use for this trial, then you will be left with one after you pass."

"Got it. Kill some more feral xenomorphs and survive." You said to Ryker before nodding to the leader.

You turned to enter the Arena but was stopped by Ryker grabbing your hand. You see that came closer to you, leaving only a little bit of space between you two.

"Be careful (Y/N). And come back."

You nodded, giving his hand a little squeeze before jumping down to the arena, bringing out your combistick. You turn it to EM, looking for the upcoming xenomorphs as the hidden doors. You see three coming from underneath the arena, ready to attack you.

You switch it back to normal vision as the first one appears before the others come up. Crouching down a defensive stance, you ready yourself for the battle to come. Two rush forward but you manage to roll to the right, grabbing your gun and managing to wound them before getting up. Opening the combistick, you run and swing it, slicing one in the back before spinning around to bring it to the others neck, cutting its throat wide open.

The third one jumps forward, managing to take you the ground, knocking your combistick from your hand. You quickly bring your leg up to keep its mouth from getting to you while you bring out the shuriken and opening the blades, sticking them into its neck. You push away the xenomorph before its blood could get on you.

Getting up fast you, grab your combistick, readying yourself for the next ones to come. As soon as three more do, you use your shuriken, throwing it at the first one and manage to slice it into its head before spinning around the arena back to you. You grab it, bringing out your combistick to attack the next one. It charges towards you, you slide under its legs, bringing up the combistick to it's midsection, severing its organs.

The last one takes advantage of you while you're distracted with your final weapon. It tackles you the ground, completely taking the combistick from you and then tries to use it's tail to kill you, but you manage to bring out your gun, put it in its mouth and pull the trigger. Pushing it off you, you get up, turning the vision to EM.

You see what you hoped was the final four, coming up the same entry ways. Your anger to rest comes out of nowhere and gives you a much needed adrenaline boast.

"I'm right here Fuckers!" You scream, trying to get the remaining xenomorph's attention. "Come on!"

You run to the entry way, and kill the first one that comes out, turning to simply shoot the second one to wound it and buy you some time to rid yourself of the others. Waiting for the last two, you swing your shuriken in their direction, managing to completely slice ones head completely in half, and impale itself into the last ones head. However the shuriken was coming back too fast for you to catch it, so you ducked, and brought out your combistick to finish the surviving one.

You stand proudly in front of it, and you two start circling each other, waiting for one to attack first.

Twirling the combistick in your hand, you wait patiently for it to move closer. When it does, you charge forward, impaling it completely through the midsection, lifting it in the air as it takes its last breath before falling limp. You roar as you hold it proudly over your head, using your remaining strength.

You drop it, pulling it off the combistick before searching for anymore. It would seem that your trial is finished. Looking up towards Ryker and the leader, you wait for an answer as they converse, picking up your weapons and cleaning the excess blood from them.

"(Y/N)." You turn and see Ryker standing at the edge with his hand reached out. "You passed. The leader would like to speak with you."

You go to him, and get out of the arena. His grip was stronger than you anticipated, and you bump into his chest. You look at him and your hand on your chest before stepping back.

"Sorry." You say before looking at him and seeing that he was looking away at the sky. "You ok?"

"Come." He said before turning to the leader. You follow him, and they start conversing. "He's pleased with your combat, but the final task will conclude your abilities under severe situations. We will continue this tomorrow, but for now, you will be sleeping away from the rest of the hunters."

"Because of my period blood?" You ask taking off your helmet, wiping the sweat from your forehead. "Is there at least a pond around here so I won't smell as much when we get back? The more I bleed, the smell will get stronger."

"We know this." Ryker said. "We found an area secluded enough to avoid the other hunters from sensing it. But we most go now."

"Is the smell getting to you?" You ask before smelling your pits. "Cause it's getting to me now."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'll be back!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait, my GF took my on a little trip for the holidays and everything, meaning no computer or phone for a long while.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

The clan leader dismissed you and Ryker led you to small area, roughly thirty yards away from where the others are. You both were quiet on the walk there, but you noted on certain things he did different'y before your cycle started; He did care about the distance between you before, but now , he walked ahead around one and half yards from where you walked, and he kept his focus on everything but your movements.

Ignoring it for now, you followed him into the forest. The area he brought you to was sparse and cave-like but well hidden, with a pond as well as a small waterfall. You look around and see that your items from the ship are gathered and brought to your campsite.

"I had Cronus gather your items and bring them here. Due to his lack of smell, he was the only one I trust to bring your items here."

"He can't smell anything?" You asked Ryker and getting a quick nod in return. "I didn't know that. Was he born like that or was it caused by something else?"

"Cronus was affected by a form of flora on our last mission. He foolishly took off his mask and was sprayed with some strange liquid in his face." There was an uncomfortable silence between you, but he spoke again. "He's still one of the best hunters here. His skills make up for that oddity."

"Glad he wasn't injured too badly. Will he ever get his smell back?" You asked while unloading your weapons and set them on the ground next to the boxes. "Is that why I haven't seen him all that much since you guys returned?"

"Yes, but it will take time, as all wounds do. The doctor already concluded that he will heal, but the matter of time will depend on how long his body will take to rid of the toxin." Ryker said before turning to face you in a serious manner. "Remain here until I return at sunrise."

He turned away from you and kept his face the other way. You couldn't help but smell your armpit and getting the strong whiff of body odor and the smell of the blood pooling between your legs.

"This pond is deeper than the one on homeworld. Please cleanse yourself before the smell gets too much for me."

"Is the smell affecting you that bad?" You asked, taking off your helmet and ruffling your hair. You placed it back on and opened on of the boxes as your stomach growled. "I would like to eat and relax a little before I do so. Didn't know the yaujta had powerful smelling senses."

"It's not that, it's a bad time for this all to happen."

"You're telling me. These damn cramps are getting too much for me. Hopefully this one will end soon." You browse through the boxes, looking for the shirt you normally wore but it was not there. "Hey, where is my shirt?"

"I had Ryker get rid of it. As well as your bedroll."

"What?!" You yelled at him. "I need that to sleep on and that shirt is what I'm using to stop the blood for the time being."

"It was... stained. And the other hunters could smell something that wasn't right. That's why I had Ryker do so." He shuffles his feet, avoiding your gaze. "I must go before anything happens."

"Ok, it's no big deal, and thanks for watching out for me."

He doesn't say anything and turns away to leave you. You shrug it off and start looking for something to use to dry yourself after you bathe. With no luck, the towel on the home world was not brought with your other belongings. Groaning, you put off bathing until you eat.

Pulling out a pan and some cooking MRE food, you set everything up to cook. Grabbing some wood, you make a makeshift fire pit and start a small flame with the driest branches you could find. Once you finally get a flame going, you set the pan next to it before pouring in the powder egg mixture and some water from your canteen. Since it was a small fire, it took longer to cook. You grab some salt packets and a spoon to mix it in to give it some flavor.

"Thanks to whoever packed this one." You mumble to yourself as you stir in the small packet. "Finally, almost done."

Once added, the eggs are almost done. You grab a plate and a fork, and start eating. Grabbing a bag of chips, you eat while reading your book until you feel yourself satisfied. Getting up, you stretch your arms and clean up, safely putting out the fire so it wont grow bigger.

Taking this time to yourself before your final trial, you start doing push-ups, and crunches to strengthen your chances on succeeding. One you completed three sets of twenty, you look over to your weapons, thinking about which two you will have to part from.

You pick you gun and shuriken, thinking it might help you, but you rarely used it in the last one. You realize that both are made for distance attacks and not helpful for up close attacks, which led you to your combistick. Setting your other weapons down, you pickup your last option, opening it and inspecting the blade; its undamaged from the trial and still as strong as when you first received it.

Thinking about how you can use it in a full on fight, you start twirling it around your fingers, feeling the full weight. It's decently heavy on both sides and relatively easy to use. You being practicing quick moves and full force swings. You loose your footing a couple times, but you kept at it until you felt it would be enough for the time being.

You then climb the nearest tree, going all to the top to view the entire view of the forest. You settle on a sturdy branch, and push away all the leaves in your view. Once you see the vast horizon of trees and other flora. It completely takes your breath away. The scenery is calming and leaves you feeling peaceful as you slowly sit down on the branch, resting your head against the center of the tree. Staring out into the horizon, you notice that the sun is slowly getting lower and lower and that at sunrise, you would begin your final trial.

 _"Shit,"_ You thought to yourself as you slowly started climbing down to the ground. _"Suns going down. Probably should wash up before Ryker mentions it again."_

Once you're safely on the ground again, you start undressing, leaving your armor on one of the boxes. You also take out the blood stained pieces of your torn up shirt and wash them in the water. While doing this, you heard a branch snap. You look in the direction of the sound.

"Hello?" You yell out, switching to infrared vision to see if there was anyone there, and there was nothing nearby that you could see. "Ryker? Cronus? If one of you are spying on me, I will beat the ever living shit outta you!"

Shrugging it off as your own imagination, before taking off your mask, you examine the condition of the metal used, and are pleased that it is holding up better than you hoped. A few dents and scraps here and there but other than that, it was able to prevent the acid blood from completely eating through the material.

Blindly, you take off your mask and slowly walk around the pond and into the waterfall, feeling the mildly cold water brush over your hair and neck. Your already tense muscle seize up before slowly relaxing under the timid water. You pant as you get used to the cold, and completely submerge yourself into the freezing water of the fall, and finally no longer feel the discomfort that came with it.

Sighing, you brush your hands through your (H/L) hair and scrubbing away the dirt and sweat out of your hair and off your body. You slowly kneel down into the pond on the rocks keeping you from entering the deep water of the pond itself, letting the water rain down over your shoulders. Once your lower half is submerged into the water, you start wiping away the blood that stained your legs and clean out any blood you felt was going to come out once you started moving again.

You let yourself float on the top, feeling your muscles loosen under the weightless pressure of the water and the air. Thinking about how easy the trial was, knowing that they knew you were more than capable of handling yourself against xenomorphs, you began thinking if this was all a sham, just a way to make you feel welcome, only to be left on earth to your fate after you're done helping them. You submerge yourself into the water, letting yourself sink to the bottom, and think about what will you do if that did happen.

Before you ran out of breath, you jump up to the surface take a breather before repeating the same act, staying down there a little more to get away from everything on the surface. You close your eyes and fell the water around you, remembering all the fun times you had on earth before joining the army.

College wasn't something you really liked, due to the fact all everyone wanted was to drink and party while you just enjoyed having your private time in the library to study. Not even a year went by when you started looking into special programs in the army, trying to find a branch that would work with your unusual eyes. You settled on becoming a drone pilot, meeting numerous soldiers who then turned into you friends.

After months of training, you started and was there for a year before realizing that it wasn't the same as what you wanted. When you tried resigning, you approached by a recruiting officer for a private division that didn't care about your eyes and focused solely on your ability to handle yourself during a fight. After hearing the details and reading the papers on your duties, you joined without a second thought.

You remember your friends in arms, and how some of them went back to their homes when training got too extreme. You feel a small sting in your eyes as you remember Ryker, the soldier you worked with before you met the new Ryker. You met him in basic training and quickly became friends with him. You remember all the cheesy jokes he cracked and how he tried to make everyone laugh during the harder times, whether it being lost in a forest without a working GPS device or stuck in a fire fight training exercise.

His death hit you hard, but you never talked to about the incident. Was it because you felt it was avoidable or you weren't there, you didn't know yourself. Hell, it took you six months to find out what it was. A simply shooting accident the day you two were divided into separate groups for shooting training.

Before you got too lost in your thoughts, you went back to the surface to get a breather before repeating the same act. This was the only way you felt you could get some space from everyone who was watching your every movement. Rubbing your eyes, you let yourself float and mind drift off. Backwards diving deeper into the water, you find a comfortable spot, and lay there until you feel like you're running out of air.

You hear something or someone from the surface. You tried pushing yourself up to see what it was, but in the process of doing so, your foot gets caught even more in between the rocks, trapping it. You tried pulling it out, but it was crushing your ankle, grinding the bones together. You scream, trying to force yourself up with your arms and free leg but with no luck you couldn't free yourself. The rocks were massive and slippery.

Air began to leave your lungs with your efforts, water making it's way into your throat. You scream to get whoever or whatever was on the surface attention, but you slowly feel your body becoming weak. You felt lucid and powerless as darkness crowding the corners of your eyes until you couldn't see as you used your last breath before falling unconscious in the water.

You don't know how long, but you slowly stir, feeling something or someone pushing against your chest, forcing the water in your lungs to come out. You open your eyes and hack up every drop of water from your body. Sitting up, you turned away from your savior and continue coughing until your lungs were filled with air. Wiping your eyes, you squinted, looking for the one who saved you from drowning.

"Hello?" You ask, searching the ground looking for someone before trying to stand. You stumble and fall right on their lap. "Ryker?"

You notice that their bio mask is off and start feeling their head, looking for signs that you know who they are. Scarred and bumpy skin with thick pointed hairs sticking out of their head next to their thick smooth dreads. Not feeling anything noticeable that you remember, you push on your unknown saviors shoulders to push yourself up, but your body was still too weak to stand.

You're able to kneel but not much more. You feel their eyes on you, but you're not ashamed by it, as being in the XMTF meant no modesty or shame. Especially when it came to bathing and showering in front of so many others.

Before you could try once more, you felt a pair of calloused hands running your thighs, slowly making its way up to your waist. You're taken back by this action, hearing slowly clicking sounds before you're lifted in the air by the predator. They carry you bridal style, taking you somewhere.

"Whoa, whoa, hey!" You leap out, startled by the sudden movement and touching. "Hey, my mask is over there by the pond, where are you taking me?!"

They set you down what you believe is one of the boxes, feeling a little uncomfortable as you feel them being a little close to you. You set your hands on their shoulders, feeling on armor piece on one shoulder and bare, scaly skin on the other. You hear a strange sounds, like the predator was sniffing you.

"Ok, you've hand your fun Ryker. Now please give me my helmet before I sock you." You start pushing him away from you, but he doesn't move. "Ryker whoever you are, I'm being serious. I'm naked, still bleeding, and almost died."

As you said that, you feel a little more blood from your privates seeping out. You move your hand to cover that area, hearing more clicking sounds from the predator. You cock your head, and cover yourself before anything weird happened.

They move away from you, their hand still on your thigh as they reach for something. While that happens, water is in your ear, and you try to extract it, moving your pinky finger in and around your ear canal while tipping your head.

You feel it drip out, wiping the water off before realizing that your other hand was a little wet from your period. You wipe it off on your bare thigh but notice that the hand is still there and managed to wipe a little on their hand.

"Aw shit, sorry." You mumble before wiping the blood off on your waist, but before that could happen, they grab your hand. "Whoa, hey!"

You feel them hold your hand up a little higher before feeling something wet and rough wrapping around your fingers.

* * *

 **And I leave with an annoying cliffhanger and a question if it is Ryker or someone else!**

 **Thanks for waiting and reading! Be back soon with more!**


	18. Chapter 18

**And I'm back again to finish that cliffhanger on who the strange predator is.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

The strange rough object feels something similar to a tongue, where licks off all the blood from your hand. You feel their hand make it's way up your thigh, getting dangerously close to your womanhood. You gasp and move away from them, but their grip tightens on you.

"Get your hands off me!"

They let you go and run off. You reach for your helmet, finding it and putting it on. You look for the one and they are no longer in your sight. Sighing, you take off your helmet to whip your hair around to dry it in the meantime. Once that's done, and your hair is sufficiently dry, you look combistick and your armor before your attempt to track them. But before you could, you see Ryker approaching you.

"Shit! Wait there!" You yell at him to stop him. You get back into the water and go into the shallow depths to keep your body hidden from him. "What is it Ryker?"

"Why are you still in the water?" He asks. "I thought you were eating."

"I had an unwelcome visitor." You reply. "Did you see another predator pass by?"

"No, all the hunters are at the base camp, guarding the leader." He said, crossing his arms. "What happened?"

"Someone was here."

"What?!" He roared, shaking in fury. "Who?! No one is suppose to approach you!"

"I don't know! I got stuck in the water and they got me out. While I was trying to get my head straight, they sat me over there." You pointed to over by the boxes where your armor and weapons stood. "Whoever they are, they know I'm bleeding. They... "

"They what?"

"I got some blood on my hand and I think they licked it off." You say, turning away from him. "I'm fine, I just don't want them coming back."

"I'll find out who it is." Ryker replied in a menacing voice. "Those idiots aren't suppose to leave camp!"

He turns and punches a tree, breaking the structure in one blow. It startles you and step backwards off the rock and into the deeper depths. You catch yourself before you go under again.

"Holy shit Ryker! Calm down!" You yell at him. "It wasn't long ago, so he's probably still around here. We can still track him."

"I'll find him and bring him to the leader. They all had strict orders to not disturb you until the end of the trials, and even after that." He yell, shaking his hand off. "But we have orders from the leader. Your trial is starting sooner than expected."

"What why?!" You yell at him, standing up from the pond. "I thought I had until sunrise. And what about the other predator?"

"I'll find out who left the camp without anyone's knowledge once your trial is finished. Your final opponent is growing restless. It won't be much longer until the leader appoints you a new one, a much more difficult one." He says with seriousness. "This one may break you, but the second option is much more of a challenge. Too much of one, even for us hunters."

Sighing, you get out of the water, not caring about Ryker seeing you naked anymore. You look over and see him turned around to give you privacy. Before you dress yourself, you stretch out your muscles to loosen your joints. Afterwards, you put on your armor and arm your self with your combistick. You walk over to Ryker and tap him on the shoulder with the dull end to get his attention.

"Ready." You say before walking ahead of him to the camp. "We going to the camp for the leader or is he already at the sight?"

He grabs your arm and turns you around. You look at him and he points in the other direction.

"The sight is at the previous one." He walks ahead of you. "The opponent has already been brought to the arena, now he's just waiting for you."

"He? Who am I fighting?"

"The beast is a male. He's native to this area and was rather hard to find but we managed to capture him and had him in lockup until you were ready." Ryker said, before stopping. He turned towards you. "This beast is much more aggressive than the xenomorphs you battled. He was starved when we arrived, but his started destroying his cell and it wouldn't have held out until sunrise."

"Why didn't we just do this after my second trial?" You say, "If this beast was starving, why wasn't I brought there afterwards to complete it?"

"Because he's worse than the xenomorphs and we were going to wait until your scent was no longer over powering like it was." He moved away from you and started waling again. "By tradition, the other hunters in the clan must watch you defeat the beast before they can doubt your abilities. If you were still smelling the way you were, the other hunters would've done something drastic."

You stayed quiet the rest of the way there, thinking over your strategies, and hoping that the practice you were able to sneak in would be enough to help you pass. Once you get there, you see all of the hunters gathered around the edge of he arena. You and Ryker approach the leader, sitting in his throne like before. Both of you kneel before him as he stands up, walking towards you.

He says something in the yautja language which Ryker translates for you to understand.

"(Y/N), you've surpassed your trials as best as the rest of the Yautja hunters in our clan. But now is time for you to prove yourself a true hunter and one of us."

He walked past you and towards the arena. He yells something to the hunters across the arena which Ryker translate again.

"Release the forgotten."

Once that's said, a large wolf-like beast rushes out, horns sticking out of its head with numerous broken spears sticking out from its back. It's taller than the leader predator and easily weighs a ton. It's head resembles that of a wild wolf, but easily two times bigger, missing patches of fur and skin in a couple areas. You stand completely still, trying to analyze where it's weakness is. You notice that one eye was already taken out, leaving it half blind.

The leader gets your attention, saying something, and Ryker translates.

"Are you ready (Y/N)? Do you feel that you are ready to battle the forgotten?"

Your mind is racing a mile a minute as you look at the massive beast. It would take your entire team to strike it dead, and even then, there would be no assurance that all of them would've made it out alive. But turning to look at Ryker, the leader and the rest of the hunters, you know that the only way to secure earth from a future xenomorph invasion, is to join them.

This is your chance to become a hunter and prove to the rest of them that you are capable of fighting like them, despite your being human. This is your chance to prove to the leader that they're decision to have you join them was not a mistake.

"Yes. And Ryker, please translate my next words." You reply, looking to Ryker before turning to the rest of them. "This beast shall take it's final breath today by my hand! And you have your next true hunter that will walk among you as your own!"

Ryker translates everything you said in a loud victorious tune. They all roar out and cheer as you jump down into the arena. Using that as an adrenaline rush, You roar out to get the beast attention.

It sees you and charges towards you, but you quickly move and let it jam it's horns into the wall, shaking the entire arena. Using this chance, you side underneath it to get to it's other eye, blinding it in a single shot with your combistick. It pulls back, roaring out in pain. You held onto the combistick as it frees itself from the wall, and it shoots you into the air as it shakes it head.

You manage to keep your grip firm before it removes the combistick. While it's distracted, you pull it out, and rush over to the back of it. Grabbing a hand full of fur, you hang on to dear life as it thrashes around, trying to free itself of you. Using your combistick, you drive it into it's neck. It thrashes even more, roaring out in pain as it tries even harder to throw you off. It succeeds and throws you to the end of the arena against the wall.

You land with a loud thump, dislocating your shoulder in the process.

"Ahh Fuck!" You yell out. You stand up, holding your shoulder as the beast tries to remove the combistick from it's neck. But using the time while it was distracted, you ramp your shoulder into the wall, popping it into place. You yell out in pain, but manage to get your arm working again. "Ha ha! Yes! Come and get me you ugly fuck!"

You get it's attention, and it abandons it's attempt to remove the combistick. Your efforts from earlier paid off; the forgotten couldn't see where you were, but could hear rather well due to the lack of sight. You grab a rock and throw it to the other end of the arena to bait it. It falls for your plan and rams into the wall where the sound was made. Getting a running start, you grab a hold of their fur and hoist yourself up the neck of beast where your combistick was.

It thrashes around the arena, trying to shake you off, but fails. You pull out the combistick, while holding onto the beast before driving it deeper into the neck of the beast. It roars out, and using all of your strength, you drive it deeper into it's neck, applying your full weight. It pauses before thrashing about even harder.

Holding onto the combistick for dear life, you wait for a chance to repeat the same action. But realizing that it was fully aware that you were on it's back, you quickly jump off to get it follow you as you come up with a new plan; you yell out to get it's attention yet again like before.

"Hey forgotten!" It turns and roars at you. "I'm over here! Come and get me!"

It charges towards you with an earth shattering roar. You jump to the side as it rams itself into the wall again, harder than before, trapping it's horn deeply into the wall. While it was distracted, you jump back onto its neck and with all of your strength, you pull it out. It slashes its claws at you, managing to slice your arm. You fall to the ground with your combistick in hand.

"Ahhh!" You yell out, examining your upper arm. Three massive scratches broke through your armor and left your arm a bleeding mess. "I'm not done yet."

You whisper to yourself as get up. It was almost free, and you were losing your chance to kill the beast once and for all. Charging forward, you slice underneath the beast and positioning your combistick in between the legs and open your weapon fully. It pierces the both legs all the way through, leaving it unable to use it's upper legs.

Once that happens, you close it again before the weight of the forgotten could squish you. You manage to get out partly before it fell, but your right leg was stuck under the beast as it freed itself.

"Ohh holy fuck! Oh my god!" You screamed out. You looked down your trapped leg, under the beast from the knee down, completely sure that it was broken. You push on it to free your self, but it was too massive in weight for you to do it by yourself.

The beast hears your scream and moves towards you while it's still on your side. It's head is about three feet from you, but your combistick made it out before you were crushed. It roars out before you drive your weapon into it's head with your remaining strength. It freezes before moving slowly, and not taking any chances, you opened the combistick while it was still in the beasts head, hearing bone cracking and seeing blood splatter in your helmet.

Pulling it out, you scream out before stabbing it numerous times in the side, making sure the damn thing was dead.

"(Y/N)!" You heard Ryker scream out. He comes up from behind you and grabs your combistick to take it from your hands. "It's dead! Calm yourself!"

You look at him, and realize that the greatest battle of your entire life just ended, with you as the victor.

"Hell yeah it's dead! I fucking won!" You yelled out, punching Ryker in the arm. You spit on the dead carcass of the beast, otherwise known as the forgotten. "I killed you, you dead fucker! You never stood a chan- Owww! Fuck!"

Your cries of victory quickly turned to cries of pain as the other hunters you didn't see attempted retract your leg from under the beast. You turned to Ryker and held onto to him as they hoisted the beast up long enough to pull your leg out.

"Holy fucking hell!" You screamed out before seeing the extent of the damage done to your leg; your armor protected it to the best of its abilities, but still manage to smash the hell out of the tibia and fibula. You try to move, but only end up hurting yourself more. "Ahh! Yep, I'm pretty sure my leg is shattered. So much for full body protection."

"Don't move."Ryker said before lifting you off the ground bridal style, and took you to the leader passing the remaining hunters who stared at you. "You did well. They're all impressed. As am I."

"Is the leader though?" You asked, a little delirious from the blood loss. "I'm gonna need some seriously heavy pain killers."

Once there, Ryker sets you down on your good leg, and lightly bows, you doing the same thing. He speaks and Ryker translates.

"Well done (Y/N). You completed all three trials, and managed to survive." Ryker stands up, and wraps your arm around his shoulder. "You proved yourself worthy of joining the hunters and as of today, you are apart of this clan."

"Thank you leader." You replied which Ryker translates to the leader. He growls with approval, and approaches you. You look him in the eye as he observes your injuries. He says something to you before walking past you and Ryker.

"Once your fully healed, we will continue with out plan to destroy the remaining xenomorph bases on earth. We will be heading back to homeworld at sunrise."

"Oh joy."

You say your final word before going completely limp, as Ryker carries you bridal style back to your camp.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and holding out for this chapter. Will be back with more!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Back for another chapter!**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

Shortly after you passed out from shock and blood-loss, Ryker and the others took you back to the home world to have the doctor named Crevus to examine your injuries. You woke up slowly after hearing two voices. Before letting them know you were awake, you familiarized yourself with your surroundings.

Your leg and arm was constricted by what you felt were bandages, your entire body felt tense and completely sore, and under the warm blanket placed over you, you sensed that you were completely bare. Moving your hand up to your chest, you felt the that the bandages were covering your breasts and under your back, completely restricting your entire chest.

Continuing downward, you also feel a pair of underwear covering your privates.

 _"Hopefully my period is over. The last thing I want to still have fucking cramps."_

Listening closely, you hear Ryker and the doctor. You stay still as they converse. You understand what Ryker was saying, but what struck you as odd, was that you saw that Ryker was unmask and you could also understand Crevus.

"How long before she wakes up?" Ryker asks. "It's been three days since her trial ended."

"She should be awaking soon. Her body was been reacting well to the medicines well and the wounds on her arm have been healing quicker than expected." Crevus said. "I've had my fair share of dealing with human soldiers, but this one is different."

"What do you mean? Are you talking about her eyes?" He asks, grabbing your hand and giving it a small squeeze. "Do you think the implant will work?"

"I've estimated the odds that they work will, but her eyesight was severely damaged before birth and with programming in her helmet being encrypted, it made it especially difficult for Rexes to make her biomask work for her in case the implant fails to work." Crevus said before walking away. Ryker stayed put and watched over you. "The voice modulator was more simple compared to the one for her sight. But her brainwaves may reject both due to the ones already implanted and we don't know how well her brain will react to items needed to make them. I will need to run some tests once she awakens."

"What would cause her body to reject them?"

"Our metal and materials are different from Earths. I've studied what I could with the time given and with the additional information I found on the datapad." Crevus said before turning back to you with a data pad in hand. "Using the blueprints from her original implant from Earth, it made it easier to replicate a similar implant device. But since there was already a voice mod for the xenomorphs, this may confuse the brainwaves into speaking either at times. But with practice, she may be able to master all of them."

"Sounds like I was a guinea pig I was out." You said before sitting up. You winced as your shoulder shook with pain. You reach your good arm and feel your entire arm and shoulder bandaged where the forgotten got you. "Three days you said?"

You kept your eyes closed as a force of habit.

"(Y/N)!" Ryker said. "Lay back down. You're still healing."

"I'm fine Ryker." You say before putting a hand on his what you think is his shoulder. "Can you grab me my helmet? I would like to see what the damage is."

"Welcome back (Y/N). Can you understand me?" You hear the doctor come closer to you.

"Yes... Looks like the implant works." You say. "That's a good sign right?"

"Yes it is and it seems that you can also speak our language as well. Now it's time to check the next one." Crevus said before turning his attention to Ryker. "Grab her helmet just in case it doesn't work."

You turn to face him as he speaks to you but yelp as you hear your leg pop with the sharp pain that came afterwards.

"Holy fuck!" You screamed out, gripping your knee. "How bad was it?"

"Your armor protected it from being even worse, but your leg suffered a fracture. With the brace, it should be healed enough in about four days to be at the point of you walking." He said before walking away to grab something. "For now, Ryker will be taking you to your hut until you can manage to walk without the brace."

"Sounds good. Nice to know I didn't lose my leg completely." You replied, giving Ryker a smack to the chest. "Thanks for looking out for me Ryker."

"We are clan mates now." He replied. "We always look out each other in any situation."

"Now, (Y/N)." You hear the doctor say, getting your attention. "We must see if the second implant for your eyes has worked. Slowly, open your eyes and look at me."

"Wait, are the lights dimmed?" You ask. "My eyes can't handle bright lights at certain settings. Or else they make seeing things with the helmet worse."

"I got the lights." Ryker said before turning away from your side. After a couple seconds, you hear his voice on the other side of the room. "They're dimmed."

"Alright... Here we go." You say nervously as you slowly open your (F/C) eyes. You feel them sting as you look at the floor, but it's not as blurry and painful as it normally is for you.

You take a chance and look up to Crevus, letting him examine how your eyes are adjusting. You blink the stinging you feel away, but soon, you open them fully and can clearly see the older Yaujta doctor sitting in front of you without his mask.

"How do they feel, (Y/N)?" He asks. You blink a couple more times, rubbing your eyes to make sure your weren't imagining what you were doing. "Can you see,or is everything still blurry?"

"Everything seems a little... fuzzy, but I can see you." You say before turning to Ryker, who has now behind you. "And you."

"That's a good sign. Your body is accepting the implants." He said before turning away from you. "Rexas should have your armor ready for use, but until that, you need to have your brace on before stepping off the bed. Ryker will stay with you until I return."

He left you and Ryker alone while he grabs your brace. You turn and see him grabbing your blanket to drape it over your shoulders to keep you warm.

"Thanks." You wrapped it closer to your chest as you begin talking with him. "What's happened since I've been out?"

"As soon as we returned, our leader had you taken to see Rexas and sent me and the other hunters to send the message to the other clans about the results of your trials." He replied, sitting next to you. You turned slightly to look at him. "Once they knew, they revealed new information about the Yutani corporation. And how they've been getting their Yautja subjects before they started breeding us on earth."

"How?"

"Hunters from ours and the others have began to disappear, including several females. When they started scouting the locations of where they were sent, a human ship was found with several of the missing hunters and females." He shook with anger as he continued. "Yutani forces have began to kidnap vulnerable hunters and their mates.."

"Holy shit, this is bad. Yutani is stronger than we thought." You said, scratching your head and pulling your hair back. "Were any humans found?"

"Yes, but they don't understand our language and are refusing to communicate with us. That is until we get you there." He said, turning to look at you. "In total, we're still missing twenty hunters and twelve females. The bases must be attempting to the exact same thing as the one we were at."

"Well, we got the coordinates to the bases, which is a start. Were there any computers or any way of communication in the ship found?" You asked, an idea coming into your head. "I think I have an idea on how to find the other ships in the system."

"I'll take you there once you're healed."

"No, we're going now." You said before putting a hand on his shoulder. "This is my clan now, and I'm not going to wait for my leg to get better while Yutani kidnap and kill my clan mates."

As soon as you said that, Crevus came in with the brace for your leg. Ryker steps off the bed and gives Crevus some room. But soon, another hunter comes in.

"Crevus, the leader needs to speak with you." The hunter said, briefly looking to Ryker and you. "It's about the prisoners."

He nods and hands Ryker the brace.

"Stay with (Y/N) until I return and assist her with the brace." He turns and leaves with the hunter, leaving you two alone again.

You take it from him and inspect it closely; it's similar to what you would see on earth, but has a gear in the middle to allow movement. You lean down to fit it over your foot and bring you knee closer to your chest, but stop abruptly as your knee pops again with an even sharper pain than before.

"Fuck! That was not a good idea." You groan as you keel over and drop the brace to the floor.

"Next time, let me try first." Ryker said as he knelled down to grab the brace and got down on one knee in front of you. "You can move your knee, but the fracture will make it more difficult for you to fight for the time being."

He gently grabs your foot, and slips your foot easily through the brace. Bringing it closer to the top of the bandages, he pulls the cords and secure them around your thigh and under your knee. He moves his hands to your waist, and gently picks you up. You place your hands on his shoulders as he sits you down on the floor. You hold onto him closely as you put your weight on your leg.

The pain is still coming through but not as bad as it was before. You gently squeeze his shoulders as you get used to it. You look down and see him looking deeply at you. You make out the bright red eyes as you look at him. His hands stay at your waist and you balance yourself out.

"Where's your mask?" You ask to break eye contact as you examine the brace. "I never see you without it."

"I'm getting repairs on it. It got damaged when we discovered the ship." He said loosening his grip on you. "The soldiers there were heavily armed."

"You were there when it was found?"

"Yes, Cronus, myself, and the other hunters were sent for additional support." He replied before reaching over you to grab the blanket to drape over you yet again. "No one was killed but Cronus and a few others were injured."

"What's their status?"

"Their recovering, no major injuries." He replied, securing it around your shoulders. "They'll be ready for another attack, should one happen here."

You hold the edges of the blankets close to your chest before Crevus and the other hunter from before come back in.

"Brace on?" Crevus asks at the door, seemingly in a rush. "Good. The leader is asking for you both. We must go."

You look to Ryker before he scoops you into his arms bridal style before rushing out of the room. You decided against telling me to put you down, due to the fact that you probably couldn't run as fast because of your leg.

Once you made it into the camp, your eyes start burning, but you still manage to see in the bright light of the day. As well as the other hunters looking at you as you make your way through the camp. It felt strange to see without needing your helmet, and stranger to have everyone see your (F/C) eyes. But now that you were one of this clan, it was only a matter of time before they see you without your helmet. You see the leaders of the other clans around the leader of your clan, conversing.

As soon as you were in front of them, Ryker gently sets you to your feet, and you both kneel before them.

The leader of your clan turns to you two and begins speaking.

"(Y/N), Ryker." He says as you raise to your feet, with Rykers help. You manage to stand straight as he speaks to you. Your blanket falls to the ground, but you leave it there to give the leader your full attention. "I trust you are aware of the discovery of a human ship."

"I do, leader."

"Then you understand what you must do. Since these human soldiers do not have the means of communicating with us, you and Ryker will be the ones responsible of it. The prisoners are gathered in the forest north of here in the ship of leader Helic." He turned and another leader stepped forward.

"The ship we discovered also has human technology and encrypted information that you must unlock. Since your language is still foreign to us, it is also your responsibility to find out if there are other ships here on home world and where else they are stationed."

"I won't fail you leaders." You responded as Crevus came forward.

"Rexas has finished her armor. Once she is finished here, Rexas and I will lead them there." He said, before backing away as the leader stepped forward.

"That won't be necessary Crevus. Ryker knows where to take (Y/N). You and Rexas will remain here should there be another attempt to gather more of us. (Y/N), Ryker, get armored and go to the ship and put a stop to this before more of us turn up missing." He turned back to the other leaders. "Complete your tasks by any means necessary."

With that said, Ryker wrapped the blanket around you again and picked you back up. Following Crevus, you all went to a cave in the side of a mountain. Once there, you see three hunters and weapons and armors around the walls of the cavern. Ryker sets you back on your feet and you balance yourself out on the rough bumpy ground.

"Rexas, she's here." Crevus said and one of the hunters turned around. "The leader has assigned her to a mission regarding the human ship."

"So you are (Y/N)." He says before turning to you. "Welcome to our clan."

He turns and heads further into the cave to gather more of your armor pieces.

"Thank you." You replied before turning to examine a set of armors on a table next to you which you assumed was your new armor. The pieces are similar to what the hunters wear but smaller to fit your size. "Are all of these mine?"

"Yes." He says before turning back to you to give you a bio mask. "So is this. Your helmet was difficult to figure out, but this prototype should match the vision alterations to fit your eye sight."

You hold it in your hand to examine it closely. It was lighter than you helmet, but seemed heavy enough to stay on your head. This one didn't have dreads, but rather a leathery material to hide your hair with additional straps to secure it around your head and neck. Before you could try it on Rexas grabs it and hands you your old armor suit.

"Since you're still human, I modified your original suit to fit the pieces on and around your full body suit." He says before putting your mask on the table with your armor pieces. "Put that on before the rest."

You nod and pull your suit on over your bandaged chest and zip up the back before putting your boots on and gloves. As soon as you're done, Rexas grabbed your shoulder piece, securing it in place with straps until he deemed it tight enough. He did the same with your arm gauntlets and leg pieces.

Once your were secured in your new Yaujta armor, you moved your arms around to test the weight and to your surprise, it was similar in weight compared to the armor you wore on the base before working with the xenomorphs.

You turn and see Rexas holding out your mask to you. You grab it and fit the fabric over your head and secure the straps comfortably around your head neck. Once on, the mask activates and you see the visions shifting.

"How does this work?" You ask, tapping the side of it.

"The implant is connecting it now. Try thinking about which vision you want to use." Crevus said.

You focus on infrared and sure enough, the vision switches to that exact one. You look around and see everything as you would in your old helmet. You shift it to all the other visions and become more comfortable with it.

"Inventive. I like it. Well done Rexas." You switch back to normal vision, and see Rexas with his back to you. "Everything ok?"

"She's been giving off those odors for days now. Does the leader know about the smell?" Rexas asked Ryker. His fists were clenched very tightly like he was going to punch something, or someone. "She hasn't been here long and she's already giving off the smell of-."

"He's known all along. Why do you think only myself and Crevus were allowed to be around her?" Ryker interrupted. "She still does not know what they mean here."

"What does?!" You ask rather loudly. "It is the blood still? My cycle ended, and so the smell is probably just from the suit because I bled in it."

"You didn't tell her?" Rexas asked Ryker. "You know what that means."

"I'm fully aware because it was one of the first thing I brought to his attention." He grabbed his arm. "We will discuss this with her when this mission is finished."

"You know, no!" You grab Rykers shoulder and jerk him back. "Tell me why my period blood is effecting you and the hunters so much and why another hunter was so fucking fixated on it when I almost drowned!"

"Another hunter knows?!" Crevus shouted before grabbing Rykers shoulder. "Why didn't you bring this to my attention sooner? If one knows, the rest of them know!"

"Would someone please fucking tell me why this is such a big fucking deal?!" You shouted completely fed up with the secrets, before shoving Ryker in the chest as you continued. "I'm not doing a fucking mission until someone tells me why it seems like I'm in danger here among my own clan mates!"

* * *

 **And here goes the cliffhanger!**

 **Thanks for reading, and will be back with more!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Back again with another chapter! Sorry it took a while to post, but I just came back from a trip to Nepal with my girlfriend! And it was amazing while it also gave me some ideas on how to go about the story.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You continued to yell at Ryker while still shoving him in the chest.

"Will someone just fucking tell me already?!" You yelled at the top of your lungs. "Am I in danger? Do I need bathe more? WHAT?!"

"Will you stop striking me?!" He yelled back and grabbed your wrists. "The blood and odors you were giving off and continue to give off are something that you, me and the leader will discuss later!"

You stand there in awe as he shouts at you.

"The leader gave me strict orders to not tell you until we completed our mission, so just and do your job like the rest of us!" He shouted, throwing your wrists from his chest. "Finish getting armored and be ready to do your task."

You glared at him under your mask. Your anger grew bigger by the second, your knuckles becoming white from your clinched fists as you try to hold in your anger until he walks away from you. When he refuses, you fuse grows short and you sucker punched him. Right in the face. You held yourself away from him in order to keep yourself from doing worse to him.

"We are far from finished Ryker!" You shoved him in the chest before moving away from him. "What are my weapons? Same ones I used in the trials?"

Rexas turned away from you, obviously uncomfortable about the event that just happened and grabbed a combistick, similar to the one you used in your trials. You hit the switch and opened it fully, noting that this one was heavier when opened and longer, but otherwise manageable. Closing it completely until it was a foot long staff, you put it on your belt and was handed a whip.

This one was shorter but aligned with sharper edges and lighter in weight. Before you were handed your last one, you wrapped it around your waist to sit comfortably around your hips. Then, you were given regular human guns but these ones had the Yutani symbol on them.

"I take it these were confiscated from the Yutani soldiers?" You asked while putting them in your thigh holsters.

"Yes, Ryker informed us that you work well with these forms of fire arms." Rexas said before turning away to gather his weapons for travel, unaware of the leaders order for him to remain. "Crevus and I will guide you and Ryker to the ship-"

"Actually, the leader gave the order to have us remain here, should another battalion make itself known to us." Crevus interrupted. "Ryker was given the order to lead her there for her mission."

He seemed irritated from this news, but made no certain moves to disobey the leaders orders.

"Then so shall it be." He said before turning to walk further into the cavern. "I wish you luck (Y/N)."

"Thanks." You said before nodding your goodbye to Crevus and leaving the cavern. Ryker stood stoically with his mask on, waiting for you to follow him. He started to walk away from you, and you silently and angrily followed.

The walk there so far was very uncomfortable and silent. You could feel the anger coming off him, but made no action to address it as you were still fuming with your own anger. That was your first verbal fight with him that didn't end up in a physical fight. You were still confused on why the topic of your period angered him so much.

You groaned at the silence between you so mentioned the event that still angered you.

"Did you ever find the hunter that did that when I nearly drowned?" You asked, following his pace to examine his reactions. He didn't say anything for the first couple minutes. "Great, so I'm getting the silent treatment."

You throw your hands up and continue to be silent the rest of the way there until he finally speaks.

"I did find him, and the leader has already arranged a punishment for him." He said simply. "It will happen after you completed your mission."

You huff out in anger, but are satisfied that the hunter who did that was caught. The tense silence between you two came back until you reached the location of the ship. There are five hunters guarding the entrance of the ship, and the prisoners are aligned along the seats, cuffed with the restraints they used on the yautja prisoners they collected.

"How many are here?" You asked one of the guards.

"Fourteen. The numbers decreased when a few of them attacked." He simply said before leading you both inside the ship to the prisoners. Once there, you see many of them with wounds, but unarmed. You look at them, and all of the pity you had for them disappears. These soldiers were no different than the ones on Earth that betrayed the code of the military. "The leader spoke with you on what to do?"

"Yes," You say as you spot something on one of the soldiers in the back. You see something similar to a datapad but smaller attached to his belt. Reaching down to grab that, the soldier looks up at and spits on your mask. You hear Ryker growl, but you put your hand out to stop him from doing anything. You chuckle at the soldiers action. "Well that was rude."

You spoke in English, which surprised them as you took off your mask to wipe the blooded spit from your mask.

"You're human?!" He asks. "What in fuck-?!"

"Do that again, and I'll rip out your fucking tongue, traitor of Earth." You replied before putting on your mask again to review the device you found. But before you could go through it, you see that it required a pass code. "What's the pass code asswipe?"

"Pfft, like I'd tell a yaujta whore like you." He smirked. "You call me a traitor, yet you work with the real enemy of Earth!"

Angry, you kick him swiftly in the jaw to silence him. Using your other leg, you force it against his throat to scare him more.

"What's. The. Motherfucking. Pass code?!" You shout in his face. "If you don't give it, I'll let my clan mates beat it out of you."

He smirks and tries to force himself forward to throw you off balance which fails miserably.

"You won't get anything out of me." He spits in the other direction, a sign of disrespect to you. "You can have them flay me alive, but I won't tell you a damn thing."

"Really?" You ask, turning to look at the rest of them. You try to see something that you could against him. You notice that all of them are wearing dog tags, and you grab his dog tag to look at his name. "Andre Frasco?"

"Give that back!" He yells, trying to rush forward. "What are you doing you bitch?!"

You ignore him and turn to the guard from before and Ryker.

"Grab the dog tags off them." You say as you show them the one Andre was wearing. "Lets see if he has any family here."

They do as they're told, and gather all the dog tags from the remaining prisoners. You examine them, looking for any of them that have the same last name of him. You spot another dog tag with the Daniel Frasco. You turn and show the one to the both of them.

"Which one was wearing this one?" You ask.

"That one in the middle." Ryker pointed to the one that has similar features to Andre; a man with fair skin, a scar on his cheek, and looking rather weaker than the rest of them. "Who is he to that one?"

"I think he's his brother. Grab them both." You say to him, tossing the dog tags to the side. "Bring them outside. Lets see what makes him tick."

You turn and walk outside. You take off your mask and bring out one of your guns once they're both outside. Andre fights against them, but when he sees his brother sitting along side him, he freezes then looks to you.

"What the hell are you planning?!" He yells, struggling against his restraints. "Why are we out here?!"

"Simple. You share the same last name, so I take it you're brothers?" You ask, checking your guns. Daniel looks up and looks at you straight in the eye.

"Why does that fucking matter?" He asks, clenching his teeth.

You walk behind Daniel, and hold your gun to the back of his head. Andre looks horrified by what it looks like you're about to do.

"Tell me, or your brothers blood with color the grass." You say as you click the gun, letting them both know it's loaded. "I'll give you to the count of five to give me the pass code."

He scoffs, and looks to Daniel who is completely frozen. He looks at you spits by your feet. This is the third time he spat at you and now you're tired of the disrespect. You fire one bullet near his head as warning.

"Do that again, and I'll cut your tongue out." You say before firing another one, near Daniels ear. They are both startled and yell out in fear. "One."

"You're too much of a fucking chicken to do it bitch!" He yells.

"Two."

He doesn't say anything, so to try to get to him again, you strike Daniel in the back of the head. He yells out and lurches forward. You grab his head to whisper in his ear.

"Is your brother always this rude?" You ask before pushing him to the ground. "Three."

"Ok ok!" He yells out with his head, looking over to his brother. "It's... Yutani backwards."

You pull the trigger, but instead of shooting Daniel, you shoot Andre in the arm. He screams out in pain, and lurches forward until he's on his stomach. Daniel jumps up and looks at his brother pure horror written on his face.

"Andre!" Daniel yells out and crawls toward him. "You stupid cunt! You'll pay for that you fucking bitch!"

You ignore him and unlock the datapad. The pass code is correct, and you're able to review the information. You look for any manifests of any other ships, but it seems that information isn't on this datapad. But you do find the list of soldiers working for Yutani on these missions here. And from what you read, the ones here were suppose to return about four hours ago to back Earth.

You walk away from them to Ryker and the guard.

"I got some information, but it looks like their ship was suppose to be set to leave for Earth about four hours ago." You say to them in yautja tongue. "I need to get to their ship to stop Yutani from sending either a rescue ship or a battalion to home world."

"What about those two?" Ryker asks. "What do we do with them?"

You look over and see the two together, whispering to each other. You turn and kick Daniel away from Andre. He's bleeding but will not severely.

"Take them back to the ship with the other prisoners. I'll leave them in the hands of the leaders to decide what to do with them." You say to Ryker before the guard grabs one and Ryker grabs the other. "When is the soonest we can get to their ship?"

"Let's bring this information back to the leaders. How much time do you think we have before Yutani acts?"

You mentally calculate the hours it would take for their ship to make it back to Earth and how much time the ship being missing before Yutani would act. Based off what you knew about the ships and researching the information on the datapad, you concluded that you had at least forty eight hours before Yutani would truly get suspicious of foul play.

"I would say forty eight hours. Possibly less." You reply, putting your mask back on. "We need to bring this information to the leaders. And I need to think of a way to create a diversion to lead away suspicious until we're ready to destroy the bases on Earth."

With that said, you and Ryker leave the guards and return to the leaders. You both were quiet as you walked, but the silence became uncomfortable as you could feel Ryker's gaze on you.

"Why are you staring?" You asked not looking to him, but could see him turn his head in another direction. "I know you were staring at me. What is it?"

"How did you know that was going to work? With the two prisoners?"

"To some humans in the army, family means everything, sometimes more than keeping a secret safe." You said, stopping abruptly. "I know because it was one of things we had to detached ourselves from when we joined the XMFT."

You look to him before continuing onward.

"How long were you in the XMFT?"

"Just for the weeks you seen me there. It took a while for me to prove myself a worth while soldiers because of my sight. Normally the military refuses those with such disorders and aliments to join. They made an exception for me because they used my blindness to their advantage and perfected it with the mask I had on before."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Why did you join? You could've lived a different life than the one you have now." Ryker remarked. He remained at a decent distance from you, but you knew that he wasn't going to stop until he got all the answers. "Why join an army when you could've been happy elsewhere?"

"Because I've wanted too. My parents were both military soldiers, but my mother was severely injured on a mission." You said, looking down in respect to her memory. "She taught me to do right by others and to never give up until everyone was safe. She always told me that no matter what the situation was, that saving innocents was always the main goal."

"And that's why you joined the XMTF."

"I read the reports about the last time the xenomorphs attack Earth in 2007, and the amount of lives they took in the process. It wasn't my first goal to join the task force, but when they offered it to me, I couldn't turn it down if it meant stopping another attack." You look around at your surroundings, making sure you were going in the right direction. You began following the same path you took before going to the prisoners. "We're almost there."

"Why did you agree to join us?"

You paused as you thought out your answer. You felt like you didn't belong here, but you knew what your mother would tell you.

"Because you and your clan have suffered many losses at the hands of Weyland Yutani. It doesn't matter where you come from, I want to protect those who can be saved by Yutani's downfall. And since the US military are now corrupted, you're the only ones I could trust."

You tried to continue walking, but stopped when you felt Ryker grip your wrist.

"Are you going to stay here?"

You looked down at his hand, feeling a tightness in your chest from nervous energy. You looked at him before answering his question.

"Yes, Earth may have been my birthplace, but the people I was suppose to trust betrayed me and made me their prisoner. But you came back from me, and you proved that I could trust you more than my own people. "

Ryker's grip tightened once more before he let you go, and led you back to the leaders, obviously pleased with the answer you provided for him.

Once there, you and Ryker knelled down before the leaders as they turned towards you.

"We were successful in getting vital information from the prisoners, but we have run into a problem." You explained before raising to your feet. "I couldn't find any manifests or information on any other ships in the system, but I did find out they were suppose to Earth approximately four or five hours ago."

"She has access the computers main frame on their ships to bring more information."

Ryker spoke to the leaders before they turned away from them to converse with one another. You felt put on the spot considering that you were the only one that access and hack into human computer. The leaders turned back to you with your next objective.

"By dawn, you and Cronus will be taken to the ship near leader Helic's clan grounds." The leader said to you. He stepped forward closer to you and Ryker. "Be prepared if Yutani has already figured out that their soldiers were taken prisoners."

"Understood leader." You said with your back straight and head high. "We will not fail you."

"Good. Now leave us (Y/N)." He said turning his back from you. "We all need to discuss with Ryker about his punishment."

You looked back to Ryker, then back to the leader.

"Punishment?"

"Yes, he violated clan law and touched you without your knowledge and fled." He turned back to you. "Kaden will take you to your hut and you will wait there until Cronus gets you when it is time."

"Touched me?" You were confused, but your stomach dropped to the ground. "I do not understand leader."

"It was me." Ryker spoke. He turned toward you but took a step back away from you. "That day when you nearly drowned, it was I who rescued you from drowning but your scent provoked me and I lost control."

* * *

 **And a cliffhanger! Thanks for being patient and reading! I'll be back with more soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**And back at it with another chapter!**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You stood there in silence as Ryker walked forward and knelt down before the leaders.

"I am ready for my punishment, leader." Ryker said in shame with his head down. "I only ask that (Y/N) to not be here when it happens."

"We will respect your request Ryker. Kaden!" The leader summoned another hunter from behind you. "Take (Y/N) away from the camp. She is forbidden from seeing Ryker punishment."

"Yes leader." The hunter said while he grabbed your arm.

You didn't turn to him, but flung your arm away from his grasp.

"You were given an order (Y/N)." The leader said looking to you. "Leave!"

You didn't move, feeling every fiber in your being rise up in anger as looked at the only yaujta hunter you considered a friend, now being on trial for violating clan law b touching you without your consent.

"You fucker!" You lashed at Ryker and started striking him with all your strength. "You said it wasn't you, you goddamn liar!"

Ryker did not move nor look at you while you struck him, keeping his head down the entire time.

"Kaden, Cronus!" The leader yelled. "Take her away and put her in isolation!"

You felt Kaden and Cronus grab both of your arms and drag you away from Ryker while you were still yelling at him. It got to the point where they had to grab both of your arms and legs to keep you from running back.

"Put me down!" You yelled, thrashing at the both of them wildly. "Put me the fuck down!"

"Settle down (Y/N)!" Cronus yelled at you, but you kept at it. "The leader gave you an order! Stop defying him!"

You didn't listen to him, you just kept yelling profanities at Ryker despite the distance between you two.

"I fucking trusted you, you goddamn bastard!" You were panting and eventually gave up fighting the two hunters. "I trusted you..."

You went quiet as they took you to a secluded cave thirteen yards outside the camp. Once inside, they set you down on the cold ground and gave you some space. You got up and walked to the dark corner of the cave, and sat down with your knees to chest.

"Once his punishment is over, I'll take you to your hut." Cronus says. "I'll be outside the cave so you can't try to go back there."

"Did you know?" You asked, not looking at him. "Did you know it was Ryker?"

"No." Cronus replied. "I found out at the same time you did."

You looked up and saw him standing in front of you.

"What are they going to do to him?" Cronus stayed silent when you asked. You became angry at this and stood up. "What are they going to do to him?!"

"I don't know. They discussed it when you and him were with the prisoners. He came forward when you were unconscious." He said. "He is no longer to be with you when you complete missions."

"So I'll be working with a new clan mate now?" You asked. "Who?"

"Me. Since you and I fought together in the base on Earth, we have experience in fighting together." Cronus replied. "That won't be problem I trust?"

"No... There's one thing that's bothering me though." You said. "Ryker said he and the leader were going to explain what the smell I'm giving off is suppose to mean, but it looks like I'm not going to get my answer from him now."

Cronus stiffened, but did not refuse to tell you. He sat down next to you and laid his back against the wall of the cave.

"The smell of certain bloods female yautja give off are normally a sign of womanhood." Ryker simply said. "When a female bleeds three times in a clan, they are ready to breed, and are free to select a mate for themselves to have children with. Some fight over females to prove themselves worthy of their fertility."

"So...Ryker was...?"

"The smells tend to make males more predatory. It frees any pent-up aggression and makes them think irrationally." Cronus said, straightened his back. "Ryker wasn't thinking clearly when he did what he did. He stretched his strength too much to the point where he couldn't remember clearly what he did. He only recollected the event after you told him what happened. But it is against clan law to go after a female is such a manner as he did, and Crevus didn't know that human females give off the same scent."

You stay quiet, and bring your legs closer to your chest. Now that the truth was finally revealed, you felt a sense of relief wash over you, but at the same time, you felt dread for Ryker. You didn't know that the scent of your blood could do such a thing to him, but you also knew that he could've told you what could've happened if he was exposed to it for too long.

"They're not going to kill him, are they?" You asked, looking over to the entrance. "Do you have any idea of what they could be doing to him?"

"We had a hunter who did the same as Ryker." He said, looking at you. "The punishment isn't death, but he won't be getting off easy."

"What was his?"

"They bound and confined him to one of the pillars by the leaders throne. He wasn't allowed to eat or speak for three days until the female found her mate." Cronus said. "This case is different as you didn't know all this information, but if they do the same to him, he won't be free until you chose your mate."

"Do all of the females do this?" You said, stretching your legs out. "This sounds a little like marriage."

"Marriage?"

"Yeah, it's a binding thing on Earth. When a couple decide to marry one another, they sign a certificate that legally binds them to one another." You sighed as you relaxed your back against the wall. "It's existed for centuries on Earth, and some go against their vows and do things differently."

"Your human customs are strange." Cronus remarked. "That sounds like too much work."

"It is. You guys seem to make it easier." You replied. "Are the females forced to stay with the same male if they don't want to anymore?"

"No, they always have a choice, but if makes the decision, her new mate and her current mate have to battle each other for her, and whoever wins gets the female." He said simply. "But when the male wants a new mate, he has to get the attention of another female to make it possible."

"Hmmm." You hummed while thinking about Ryker. "Are they going to allow him to work with me again?"

"That is up to the leaders. They may change their mind if you make it clear to them that you're not going to do anything to hurt him on a mission." Cronus said. "They respect the numbers of the clan mates. They sometimes fear that those who have difficulties working together will cause unnecessary violence which could result in possible casualties."

"How long do I need to stay here?" You asked. "I need to get some sleep before we head out to Leader Helics clan."

"Kaden!" He yelled, making you slightly jump in the process. "Check to see if Rykers punishment is finished."

He nodded and left.

"If they are finished, then it will be possible to take you back." He said relaxing against the wall again. "Until then, you have to remain here."

You stayed quiet until Kaden returned.

"The leader said it is over and she can return to her hut. But she must remain there until dawn."

"Thanks." You said before standing and offering Cronus your hand to hoist him up. "When can I see him?"

"That is up to the leader. He will probably want you to be more focused on your mission rather than Ryker."

With that said, the two escorted you back to your hut. Once there, you thanked both of them as they went back to the camp. You go inside and light a fire to warm yourself. You set your weapons and mask on the table next to the door before you strip yourself down to your underwear and you then realize your chest is still bandaged from your injuries in the trial.

Finding an edge to the bandage on your left shoulder, you start to unravel the mess of cloth wrappings from your chest. You examine your wounds and found that they're still in the process of healing, but felt sore when you moved it in a certain way. Stretching out your arms, fold your armor suit and place your boots neatly next to the door.

After you're left in only your underwear, you put on the your now cut up over-sized shirt and gathered your towels to go bathe in the pond. You check the area to make sure that no one was around. Once you were sure the coast was clear, you silently walked the path to the pond. As soon as you're there, you remove your underwear and shirt before slowly making your way into the cold water.

Once your body became accustomed to the coldness of the water, you dove under and found your old spot on the rocks under the water. You get as comfortable as you could in the slick rocks but soon find your mind becoming more clearer now that you had some privacy and a space to think by yourself.

You jump up to the surface to get a deep breath diving back down to repeat the same actions. You thoughts about the truth about Ryker ate away at you. You weren't sure if you should still be angry anymore. What he did do was wrong but all accounts, but Cronus did say that he was not in control of himself, and that he did do the courageous thing and came forward, not afraid of whatever punishment that he could be facing right about now.

But it wasn't just the talk you had with Cronus that had you stuck, it was the fact that you might have to decide on mate if you're truly going to be one with this clan. You still feel that painful thought at the back of your head that they'll leave you out in the middle of nowhere after you help them destroy the bases on Earth, but that feeling is slowly going away the more you spend time here with your clan mates.

Especially Ryker.

When you helped free him and the other prisoners in Atlas, you didn't ever expect them to come rescue you from the base. Ryker could've just forgotten about you, but he, Cronus, and the other hunters came back. Maybe it wasn't for you, but they could've just left you there and let you die. Instead of doing what you were taught in training camp, they took you in and helped you heal your wounds and offered you a place among them.

You went back to thinking about Ryker, and if there was anything you could do to stop his punishment. But dread slowly crept up your spine as you replay the events that landed him into being punished in the first place.

Then Cronus's talk about Yautja customs and anatomy comes back, and leaves you feeling unsettled on what to do. You know that you're more than pissed at Ryker, but if he wasn't trying to keep you safe, maybe he wouldn't have been exposed to your scent for as long as he was.

Your mind goes back and forth continually for what seemed like hours, but in reality, only a few seconds as you dove back up to breath again. Instead of going back down, you cross your arms on one of the rocks and rest your head on them while letting your thoughts run wild.

You felt as if Rykers life was depending on you to forgive him, but deep down, you knew that you wouldn't because it wasn't the fact that he touched that hurt you the most, it was the fact that he lied instead of telling you the truth.

Groaning, you grab a towel that you cut up into smaller pieces and used it to scrub your body clean before getting out and drying yourself off. You dress yourself and make your way back to your hut.

But off in the distance, you hear someone talking. Taking a risk you set your items down and silently walk toward the voices to see what they were talking about. Crouching down behind a fallen log, you see two Yautja hunters, one of them being Cronus and the other Rexas.

"Why is Ryker the one taking the fall?!" Rexas asked, clearly angry about something. "We three know that it's not him."

"He stepped in before I could even say anything!" He roared in his face. "And on top of it, he had already lied to (Y/N) and said I was still suffering from the flora on our last hunt."

 _"What are they talking about?"_ You thought to yourself.

"You're a coward Cronus! It should be you in Rykers place right now! Not him!" He shoved Cronus to the ground. "She's the only reason why you, Ryker, and the others even escaped Atlas! And we may have lost her trust now!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" He yelled back, standing back up. "I was going to tell her, but Ryker made me promise to keep quiet until after her mission."

"If you don't speak now, he may not have a chance to find a mate when it's time again." Rexas shoved Cronus back. "We both seen how (Y/N) and Ryker were after her trials! He was one of the closest ones to her, and now that trust they had is now diminished! All because you couldn't control yourself when you both saved her!"

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen!" Cronus yelled back.

"Now the only way for the leader to allow him near her now is if she wants to become his mate!" He yelled in complete anger before shoving him into the ground. "She still doesn't understand our clan laws!"

"You're fucking right I don't!"You yelled before coming out from behind the fallen log. Cronus quickly got up and the both of them stood shocked.

"(Y/N).." Rexas said, stepping forward but keeping his hands out to keep you from attacking Cronus. "Don't do anything rash.."

Completely ignoring him, you started grabbing rocks and broken tree branches and proceeded to throw them at Cronus.

"Fucking liar!" You screamed and continued throwing things at him. "You both lied to me!"

"Cronus stay back!" Rexas yelled. "(Y/N), stop!"

"This is all your fucking fault Cronus!" You screamed at him before Rexas seized your wrists to stop you from trying to hurt him. "Ryker could be killed because he took the fall for you!"

Ripping your wrists from Rexas, you ran back to your hut to gather your armor. You hear Rexas yell at Cronus to stay back, and start chasing you. You manage to get to your hut before Rexas and shut your door before he caught up to you. He starts banging on the door, trying to get you to come out, but you ignore him as you dress yourself in your armor and mask.

You go out and run past Rexas, but not fast enough as he grabbed your arm.

"What are you doing?!" He asked. "You have orders to stay here before your mission."

"I'm going back to the camp to talk to the leader." You say before yanking your arm back. "I'm not going to tell them that it was Cronus because Ryker made him promise, but I'm going to get him out of there!"

"And how are you going to do that?!" He yelled. "The only way that they're going to allow him to be with you on missions if you-!"

"Become his mate! I know!" You yell back. "If that's what it takes to get him out of there, then so fucking be it!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll be back!**


	22. Chapter22

**Back again with a new chapter and a new revelation in your knowledge about your clan, and your beginning plan to save your clan mate from the leaders punishment.**

 **Your name-(Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

You rush to the camp, very aware of Rexas running behind you. You weren't sure if he was trying to stop you, but you didn't stop to find out his motives. Once you're there, you see all the hunters gathered around something on the ground.

You force your way through the crowd and see Ryker on the ground, a bloody heap of a hunter. You rush forward, yelling his name as you grab his arm and take off his mask.

"(Y/N)!" You hear the leader yell behind you. "What were you told?!"

You wrap his arm over your shoulders and try to help him up onto his feet, hoping that it'll help wake him up. You stay on one knee however, still showing the leader respect as you normally do.

"Leader, I apologize for defying your orders, but I've made a decision that I hope stops his punishment." You say, with your head bowed next to Rykers. "All of my female clan mates have the right to select their clan mates when they bleed, am I correct?"

You hear the other mumble as the leader speculates what you just asked.

"Yes, but that's only after they bleed three times to prove they're truly fertile." He says. "Have you bleed that many times already?"

"Yes, and I've bled many more times than that. Since I was fourteen." You reply. "And there's no one I trust more than Ryker to be my mate."

You look up and see the others back away from you two as the leader motions his hand to move away from you two. Ryker groans and slowly opens his eyes but falls back unconscious.

"Very well, (Y/N). I trust you were told this out of comfort and not deception?" He asks. "If you make this decision but change it later, Ryker and _you_ will both continue his punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes leader." You reply. "Thank you."

"Very well. Rexas, Kaden!" He yells for the two hunters and they both come forward immediately. "Take Ryker to (Y/N)'s hut and take Crevus with you. He will need healing if he is going to continue to fight alongside with his new mate."

"Yes leader." They said in unison.

Kneeling down, they grab Rykers arms and hoist them over their shoulders. They start to take him in the direction of your hut, and pass by Crevus' and Rexas' cavern.

"Take him to the hut, I'll get Crevus." You say to them before walking to the cavern. "Crevus. You here?"

You walk in and get his attention while he was working on more weaponry and armor settings.

"Yes, what is wrong (Y/N)" He asks as he sets his tools down. "Is it your leg?"

"No, it's Ryker. The leader is sending him to my hut and he needs medical attention."

"You hut? I thought he was-"

"I stopped his punishment. The leader is allowing him to continue missions with me, but he needs to heal before the next mission." You explained. "I'll explain the rest later."

He nods and gathers his aid kit before following you to your hut with the other three. Once there, you hold the door open and gather some more blankets for him. They lay him down on the bedroll and Crevus begins inspecting his wounds after removing his armor.

"How is he doc?" You ask while folding another blanket to make a pillow for him. You lift his head and place it underneath him as Crevus bandages his wounds and gives him a red liquid. "What is that?"

"His injuries aren't life-threatening, but this is for the toxic flora they used to weaken him from fighting back and to make his punishment more painful. It's causing his body temperature to drop at an alarming rate." He said standing. "I've given him the antidote, but it will bring his temperature down faster in order to make the process speed along. Kaden, get some firewood."

You grab the flint from the boxes and kneel over by the fire pit, waiting for Kaden to return. Once he does, he sets them down in the pit, and you start making sparks with the flint and the the remaining leaves from it. It catches fire immediately and Kaden adds more wood to the fire to make the flame grow and last.

"Is it working?" You ask, kneeling down next to his head and feel his forehead.

"He's still having trouble keeping his temperature up, but it shouldn't be too long before the serum works." Crevus says.

You all turn as you hear a knock at your door. Rexas opens it and a hunter is standing at the door.

"Crevus, Rexas, the leader is summoning you." The hunter says. "It's about the females mission. And he wants Kaden to assist Leader Helics hunters with watching the prisoners."

"We're coming." Crevus says before turning to you. "Keep the fire lit, and keep a very close watch on his temperature."

You nod, and wave bye to the others after saying your thanks to them. Once they're gone, you take off your mask and stoke the fire to keep it high and hot. Checking his temp again, you notice that he's still not heating up to appropriate temperature.

You bring out another blanket and cover him up to his neck, hoping it would make a difference. You stroked the firewood to bring higher and more powerful flames but when you checked his temperature five minutes later, and to your surprise, his temperature still hasn't lowered.

Groaning, you remembered an old trick to help bring someone's temperature up when they were too cold; using your own body heat to warm them up and to keep their heart from beating too fast into cardiac arrest. The tactic was used when the person has suffered extreme cold temperatures and in order to keep their heart from circulating too fast, both parties would lay in the same bed to use their body heat to warm the one suffering.

Standing up, you start undressing yourself and change into your underwear and shirt before bringing back the blankets for you to go under. Pulling his arm out, you lay on top of it, and pull his other arm to lay him on his side. You lay his other arm on you waist before bringing yourself completely flush against his.

This position was awkward for you and most more than likely him, but it was necessary if it kept him from dying.

Your eyes slowly closed and you drifted to sleep, feeling completely at peace.

 _~Two hours later~_

You feel a pair of arms holding you tight. Slowly waking up, you see Rykers chest in front of you as he brought you closer to him.

Frozen, you slightly look up and see him still sleeping. Your arms and scrunched up in between you two, and to make yourself more comfortable, you carefully slide one over his waist and the other under his neck.

This felt more intimate than you would've liked, but you didn't see another option that wouldn't awake him. His body temperature was warmer than before, but the fire had gone out.

Slowly, you got out of his grip without fully waking him. You stretch and stand to reignite the fire. Grabbing the extra firewood Rexas brought, you use your flint and relight the fire.

Once the fire was big and hot again, you go outside to see how long it was since Ryker and yourself had fallen asleep.

The sky was dark and the fires from the camps were very much visible from your hut. The cold breeze gave you the shivers so you retreat back to the warmth inside.

You close the door, but when you turn, you see Ryker sitting up and looking at you.

"(Y/N)?" He asked, drowsy and confused. "Where am I? Is this real?"

You cock your head but don't say anything as you walk over to the fire pit and stoke the fire.

"You're in my hut. The leader released you to me." You simply said. Once the wood was loosened and the fire grew brighter, you turn and say next to the fire. "Cronus and Rexas told me everything. That is wasn't you, but you took the fall to avoid him from being disgraced in the clan."

His eyes become wider than you've ever seen as you tell him what you've learned.

"It was noble what you did, I'll give you that." You said before facing him. "But never lie to me again. You nearly lost my trust entirely."

He looked down at his injuries and pulled the blankets off him.

"Thank you." He said. "And I'm sorry I lied. I just didn't want him to be punished over something he had no control over."

"I forgive you," You look at him, before grabbing his bottom mandible to make him look at you. "But don't you dare pull another stunt like that or lie to me again, got it?"

He nodded as you let him go.

"Why did the leader release me to you?" Ryker asked suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Rexas told me loophole. He actually wanted to expose Cronus for being the one who... you know." You said looking back into the fire. "But I knew that you were just trying to protect him. So I found another way, but I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"What did you do, (Y/N)?"

You sighed as you got up and walked over to the boxes to give him some space from you.

"Both Rexas and Cronus told me about pact law, and the way this clan works around the females when they bleed." You said simply. You avoided looking at him, but could feel his eyes on you. "Then I figured out a loophole without exposing Cronus, despite that being what I wanted to do in the first place, but I didn't want to make your effort be in vain."

"What was the loophole, (Y/N)?" He asked in an impatient voice.

"I explained to the leader that I've bleed more times than he could count and since that is a requirement for a female to select her own mate," You turned and looked at him. "I told him that I choose you to be my mate."

"What?!" He roared as he got up. "Do you understand what this means?!"

"Yes! It means I saved both yours and Cronus's ass from embarrassment!" You yelled back. "If I went along with I wanted, Cronus would've been suffering from the same punishment, then you would've kept on with the act!"

"That wasn't your decision to make!" He yelled, walking to stand in front of you. "I made my choice, and you should've just went along with it!"

You pushed him, and struck him in the chest to get him away from you.

"This all happened because none of you told me what the fuck it meant in the first place! I had to learn all of this when you confessed to doing that to me when it wasn't you in the first fucking place!" You screamed at him. "You were the only one I trusted when I got here, and after my trial ended, you made me fucking hate you! Is that what you wanted?! You are the only real reason why I stayed here!? The only one that gave me real hope that I could stop Yutani from turning Earth into a breeding ground and war zone!?"

You were shaking as you yelled. Ryker noticed this, and tried to grab your arms to calm you down, but all that did was anger you more. Shoving him away, you gathered your armor, weapons, and mask.

"(Y/N), wait." He said, trying to grab your arm to keep you from leaving. "Wait!"

"I'm going to give you some space, and for now, you can keep your angry ass here and think about what I just said. You can make your decision about what you want to do while I'm gone!" You yelled back, snatching your arm away from him. "I'm going to have Kaden go with me to Leader Helics world in the meantime to complete my task. My heads already on the chopping block after I intervened to save your ass!"

You kick the door open and shut it promptly behind you with a slam. Once outside, you dress yourself in your armor and mask after tightening. your brace on your leg to make it more comfortable. Before leaving, you open the once more before to throw your clothes back inside, ignoring Ryker in the process.

"(Y/N)!" You hear Ryker yell, but walk away from your hut. "(Y/N)!"

You hear Ryker following behind you and grabs your arm to stop you, but you turn and strike him in the face.

"Do. Not. Touch. ME. Like that again!" You yelled at him. "Do what I told you!"

He still attempts to grab your arm, but you hold up no resistance this time.

"WHAT?!" You scream at him after ripping off your mask. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW?!"

Instead of yelling at you back, he wraps his arms around your back, bringing you close to him. Your eyes went wide at his action, unsure to be angry or at ease. You simply wrapped your arms around his waist, reciprocating his actions.

"I'm sorry I lied. I didn't want him to subjugated to embarrassment because of something he had no control over. I wanted to kill him when I found him with your scent on his breath, but when I realized it was an affect to him being there when you bled again, I didn't want him to suffer because of it." He said, holding you tighter. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I only wanted to keep you safe."

"Ryker?"

"Yes?"

"You're squeezing me too tight." You say awkwardly as you ran low on breath. He let you go, and you gently grasped his wrists. "I wanted to kill the both of you, but I meant what I said, you're the only one that I have really trusted here."

"There is something we need to discuss however. I trust they explained what is required when you select a mate." Ryker asked in a slightly awkward manner. "The complications that come with us being mates?"

"I have a couple ideas of what it means, but we should take this back to my hut." You said, looking around. "Kaden wasn't come by yet, but we shouldn't take too much time."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, I got busy with work and of course spending time with my girlfriend.**

 **Be back later with a new chapter soon!**


	23. Chapter23

**Here the new chapter, and I hope this works as well as it is in my head.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color(F/E)**

 **Your hair color (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length (H/L)**

* * *

You and Ryker go back to your hut where you add more fire wood to the still burning flames. Once the flames were tended to, you and Ryker sit on your bedroll across from each other.

"What did the other tell you?" Ryker asks breaking the silence.

"That this sounds more like a marriage on my world, but I somehow sense that there's a little more to it." You say awkwardly. "I was told that when a female bleeds, that it's a sign of fertility and womanhood."

"That's the basics of it. But what is going to be more of a problem is that you have to produce a youngling. A child." He said, avoiding your gaze. "When a female selects her mate, it means she choose him to be her other half to protect her and her child when she becomes pregnant."

"Ohhh... yeah that might be a problem." You say awkwardly. "Is it required of the female to produce a baby?"

"Yes. Its been that way for years, as a way to ensure that the clanmates won't have to result to joining another to keep our numbers strong." He says, gently grasping your wrist. "We are unsure if you are able to produce a child, so I won't pressure you into it."

"I take it you don't get a lot of chances like this to try to create a human-yautja baby." You joked, hiding your nervousness using humor. "As nervous as I am by that idea, this is my family now and I will abide by our laws."

"You're clearly uncomfortable with this." Ryker remarked.

"We don't exactly have another choice in this matter." You replied. "I got us into this, and now we're stuck with it. Even if I'm uncomfortable with it."

"But what if I hurt you?" Ryker asked, his fists clenching in his hands. "Yaujta are not exactly... what you would expect on earth when it gets to mating (Y/N). We're rough and sometimes, we do more than we anticipate."

"I'm not saying that I like what we will have to do, but I know that I-we, will get through it." You say to him, placing your hand on top of his. "Even before, we did everything together, and that won't stop."

"I don't want to be responsible for hurting you." Ryker proclaimed. "That is my biggest fear. Hurting you."

"You won't hurt me." You assured him. "You tried and that didn't work."

"This is different, and you know it." He said, looking her in the eyes. "You are the only human that I could ever trust and if it wasn't for you-"

You stop him from going on by wrapping your arms around his neck. He freezes and slowly places his hands on your back. You study the size of them and notice how big they really are; one covers one of your shoulder blades completely. You realize what you would have to do with him, but your reassurance that he won't harm you overtakes your fear.

Deciding to be bold, you turn back to him and give him a small kiss on his forehead. He looks up at you with a surprised look.

"We'll take it slow and steady." You say softly to him, resting your hand on his shoulder. "We should maybe figure out if it's possible for me though before we jump in head first.

"We can go to Cervus and have him run some tests to see if it's possible." Ryker explains. "We can trust him and he can keep this a secret. If you aren't able to produce a child, he may have me find another mate."

"But isn't that what you want?" You ask, somehow a little nervous by the idea of Ryker finding another mate. "I mean, to be with one of your own kind?"

"I want a mate I can trust." He said, looking at you. "You have my entire trust, not only from you helping me and my brothers on Earth, but the fact that you risked everything to help me again."

"Well, you already know that I trust you more than anyone here," You say awkwardly, holding his hand in yours. "If I am to have a mate here, I'm glad it's you."

"I am as well." Ryker said, bringing your hand to rest on his chest. "We are one, and I will protect you always."

You get up and give him a hug, his hands wrap around your back, and yours scan the scales on his back. He stands and leads you out the door and towards the cavern where Crevus and Rexas is.

"Crevus?" You call for the doctor as you walk into the cavern. "You here?"

"A moment." You hear him say. Ryker stands by your side as Crevus walks towards you. "(Y/N), Ryker. What can I do for you?"

"We have a request." Ryker said. "You're already aware of (Y/N) selecting me of becoming her mate."

"I was told this when we drug you to her hut." He stated. "So, what do you need?"

"I'm aware of our laws regarding mates and procreation." You said. "But what if there is a chance if I'm unable to conceive a Yaujta child because I'm human?"

"Hmmm, I suppose I could run a few tests to confirm if you're able." Crevus said, but sounded a little concerned. "But I'm more worried on how your body would react to abnormal pregnancy."

"Do mean I could-" You start to say but was cut off by Crevus.

"Human bodies are not as strong as ours, and pregnancies are still difficult for our females." Crevus explained. "I'm not going to say it yet, but your body may not survive the birthing process."

"Then we will prepare if it is possible, or I will go to the leader and-" Ryker started but was cut off by your elbow in his stomach.

"We will prepare for it, and we won't make any rash decisions until we get the result back." You say to him, looking at him in the eye. "Agreed, mate?"

He glared at you, but agreed.

"Yes, my mate." He said, looking back to Crevus. "Can you also keep this a secret?"

"From who exactly?" Crevus asked, looking at Ryker with an indescribable look. "The leader or-?"

Ryker stopped him from talking with a simple head movement. You weren't sure what that meant, but you were tired of secrets being kept from you.

"Who else would we keep this a secret from?" You ask, crossing your arms while switching your eyes from Ryker to Crevus. "Is there something else I should know?"

"Other females that may want him for the purpose of having his children." Crevus explains. "If a female isn't able to conceive, then the male is up for other mates to select him for their own."

"But if I am, they won't do anything?" You ask.

"Not exactly." Ryker explains. "They may challenge you for me."

"Challenge? Then wouldn't that work if I'm unable to conceive?" You ask, looking at Crevus. "If I can't have a Yautja child, wouldn't it be for the best if he is selected by another female.?"

"Perhaps." Crevus said before Rykers growls and turns away from you and you wonder why he reacted like that. Crevus ignores him and directs his attention to you. "I'll still try to find out if you are. Come and sit here."

You follow him and sit down on the table. Crevus grabs his medic bag and collects the instruments he needs. You pull out your arm from your armor and taps your wrist to make your veins more visible.

Crevus turns back with a syringe-like device.

"Hold still." He says to you, grasping your arm before sticking the needle in, drawing blood. "That should be enough."

He retracts the needle and takes out the vial of your blood. You rub the drop of blood from your arm and pull it back into your armor. Crevus shakes the vial, eyeing the amount he's taken from you.

"I'll find you when I get the results back." He says to you before turning away. "If I can't get anything from your blood, we will need a different form of DNA from you."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll try my best with this first." He says to you before you get off of the table. "And be careful on your mission you two."

"We'll back soon." You say to him before leaving the cavern with Ryker, who had been quiet the entire time. "You alright Ryker? You haven't said a word since-"

He growls and stops walking. You turn and face him, knowing that he's angry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" You ask, placing your hand on his arm. He throws it from him and you look at him in astonishment. "What the hell Ryker? What is wrong with you?"

"Don't." He says before walking away from you. You reach up to him and turn him around. Before you know it, he's holding you two feet above the ground by your hips. "Do not touch me."

You're angry now and kick his stomach to release you. He doesn't move and grips your hips tighter.

"Let me go Ryker!" You yell at him, trying to free yourself as his grip becomes painful. "You're hurting me, stop!"

He sets you down and you look at him with a mixture of betrayal and anger.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." You say to him, walking past him. "You can sit this one out. I think I'll go alone now."

"No." Is all he says before following you to the camp. "We agreed-"

"And you said you wouldn't touch me if it made me uncomfortable! Or even hurt me, and you did!" You yell at him, turning to look at him, taking off your mask. "You broke your word, so I'm going alone."

He just stares at you, unwilling to let you go to Helics world alone. You shake your head at him before putting on your mask again.

"Do not follow me." You say to him before walking away. "The last thing I fucking need is you doing that again there."

"(Y/N)!" He yells, grabbing your arm again.

You turn and punch him with full force to his face, but instead of punching him, you get his mask. You hear an audible crack of your fingers and the searing pain that followed. You hold your hand as you feel your fingers ache with pain.

"Ohh! Fuck!" You yell out, inspecting your hand. "Mother fucker!"

"(Y/N), I-" Ryker starts to say before you push him away from you.

"Just fuck off!" You yell at him, holding back the tears both from pain and your heated argument with him. "You've done enough, just stay the fuck away!"

He doesn't move as you walk towards the camp, nursing your small hand before going in front of the leader again, who is speaking with Leader Helic.

"Leader," You say to him, before going on your knee. You hold back your pain, not wanting to appear wounded in front of them. "I am ready."

"I trust that fight we all heard won't get in the way of the mission?" He says to you as he turns and faces you. "We can't afford any mistakes (Y/N)."

"I'm well aware leader." You say to him, before rising to your feet. "I won't let you down."

He nods in approval and calls on Kaden. Once he is by your side, the leader gives him his orders.

"Since Ryker won't be available for this mission, you will accompany her to Leader Helics world, along with a handful of Helics soldiers." He instructed. Kaden nodded. "Protect her at all costs."

"Yes Leader." Kaden replied before guiding you to the ship. "It won't take long to get there."

"Good." You say to him before finding a seat. "Let's get this over with."

The ship takes off and you nurse your hand, moving your finger around to see which one hurt the most. That proved more difficult as all of them aches with pain.

"Shit." You say to yourself as you remove your glove to reveal scraped knuckles and bruises on all of your fingers. "God fucking damn it."

"What happened?" Kaden notices you hand.

"Nothing." You say to him before hiding your hand. "My hands a little sore is all."

"It's not sore. You broke your fingers." He says before kneeling in front of you. "I seen the fight."

"Oh great." You say before getting up from your seat. "He's lucky I didn't think to use my goddamn knife on him."

"You wouldn't have done that." Kaden replies. You turn and face him. "You care for him too much."

"Yeah?" You ask sarcastically. "Well, right now, he's just a fucking asshole. Just leave it there, we have a mission to complete."

Kaden doesn't say anything after that, realizing that you're not in the right spot to talk about it. The ship lands and you all leave the hanged in the direction of the human ship.

Once there, you inspect the inside of the cabin and access the main frame of the computer. You reach into your bag and pull out the data pad, plugging it into the computer and start downloading all the information before establishing a connecting between that ship and the main system of the Yutani main frame.

"Just a little more." You say to yourself as your fingers feel like they're being sliced open with each type of the keyboard. "A little longer and... got it."

You typed out the destruction signal, and sent it into the main frame.

"What are you going say?" Kaden asks as he looks over your shoulder, unaware of what it says.

"Their ship crashed landed on a planet in the outer rim, faraway from this one or homeworlds." You reply. "After we leave, have Leader helic destroy this computer so Yutani doesn't have a way to track it."

He nods and leads you out and back to the ship. Once inside, you sit in your precious spot, and nurse your hand again. Your fingers are tingling in pain the work you did. But didn't care. All you wanted was to lay in your bed and sleep again, to forget everything that happened before you left the camp.

"Kaden?" You call out to him. He turns and looks at you. "Can you deliver the report to the Leader? I need to see Crevus and get my hand figured out."

He nods and you sit in silence until your back on homeworld. You exit the ship and walk towards Crevus' cavern. But you freeze as you see Ryker in there, speaking with him.

You weren't ready to speak with him yet about your fight, so you walked away and ran to your cabin.

Closing the door behind you, you take out you combistick and place it against the door. It wouldn't keep it from opening, but it would make a loud enough sound if the door was opened.

You grab your towel and knife, ripping off a long strip to wrap around your hand. After that is finished, you undress and slide underneath your blanket, not caring enough to dress yourself in your shirt or set another fire.

Closing your eyes, you will yourself to sleep, and forget the events of today, waiting for tomorrow to come and hoping that you'll have the strength to talk with Ryker.

 **Thank you so much for being patient, and hope you enjoyed it!!**

 **Will be back with more!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Back again with another chapter. Nepal was great and I can't wait to reveal what is going to happen to you and our lovely Ryker. And I wanted to say thank you to one of my readers for cheering me on with this story. Thank you so much, and I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

 **Possible NSFW**

* * *

You wake from your slumber, your head already filled with too many thoughts about the events from before with Ryker. Your hand was still in pain as you got up, the linen wrapped around it was slowly coming undone. You unwrapped it and inspected your hand; your knuckles were severely bruised and your fingers still ached with pain as you moved them.

You got up from your bedroll and wrapped yourself in your blanket to look outside.

Getting up, you walk towards the door and see that your combistick was still resting against the door, telling you that Ryker or anyone else came into your hut while you slept. Taking it away from the door, you step outside and look at the sky.

The sun was rising and the camp fires were out.

You went back inside, wrapped your hand again, and grabbed your bathing gear and left to go to the pond to bathe. Before you left, you inspected your underwear and seen that they were in desperate need of washing. Grabbing those and an additional rag, you left without your blanket and didn't care about your nudity right now, hoping that they were all still asleep.

Once there, you place your things on a rock, unwrap your hand again and jump into the water, your body freezing with pain. Finding a comfortable spot to sit near the edge, you place your wounded hand under the cold water, hoping that it would numb the pain before you went to Crevus for a proper fix.

Taking a deep breath, you push off and go under the water and let yourself sink to the bottom again to think in private again. You were unsure of what you were going to say to Ryker when you seen him again, but you knew that there was going to be some more screaming and yelling again and possibly another punch thrown. You weren't sorry for doing that to him again, but you knew that karma had bit you in the ass for not wanting to listen to him.

What you couldn't figure out was why he acted so strange after your conversation Crevus regarding your chances at pregnancy with Ryker. Human emotions were never clear to you at times, but Yautja emotions seemed simple. At least to you.

Ryker however seemed more human on the emotional side. Like a child not wanting to say what was really making him mad, and having a tantrum when you couldn't figure it out on your own.

You jump back to the surface and swim to the edge to your bathing gear. Grabbing your underwear, you jump out and proceeded to wash your underwear until the foul scent was gone and felt more comfortably clean. Then you grabbed a towel, wrapped yourself in it, and went back to your hut without trouble.

Once inside, you dried off, put on your armor and left again to grab firewood in order to start a fire to dry your underwear faster. when you didn't find any loose branches to use, you grab your combistick and slice off some from a tree not far from your hut and take it inside.

After the fire is lit, you place your wet undergarment on a rock close to fire to dry, but not too close where it would catch on fire.

Once that was done, you sit on your bedroll and read one of the books you had to pass the time until the leader was awake. But for some reason, your mind would keep losing its place in the book; Dante' Inferno. Throwing to the side, you instead start doing sit ups in order to keep your mind from going insane. Once you felt that was done, you left your hut and proceeded to start running laps from your hut to the pond until you felt out of breath.

Feeling your adrenaline go higher, you practiced your combat fighting for the next mission to keep your blood pumping. Starting off with kicks and punches in the air and then knife fighting with your combat blade.

After about an hour, you felt that you were prepared and attempted to make your way to the camp, until your stomach growled.

Groaning, you turned back and went back to your hut to cook a meal. Go through your provisions, you find another packet of powered eggs and use the old pot with water from your canteen. Once the eggs were finished, you scarfed them down and left to the camp again, satisfied with your meal.

The hunters and other clan mates were awake and going about their day, along with Crevus who was then grabbing breakfast from the cooks. Deciding to wait until he was done eating, you went to his cavern with your hand unwrapped and sat on the ground, inspecting it a little more.

It didn't seem like they were completely broken, but possibly fractured. The bruising caused a bit of swelling, which is common with fractures.

 _"Sample 1: Successful"_

You hear his system go off as it showed a hologram. Getting up, you walked to his system to see what it was talking about. But the results were in Yautja writing, meaning that you couldn't read them. Then it beeped again.

 _"Sample 1: Successful."_

"Sample 1?" You look at the hologram and see a DNA sample. "Is that mine?"

"Correct." You hear a voice from behind you. You turn and see Crevus standing at the entrance with a plate in hand. "That is the result of your DNA compatibility with Rykers."

"Meaning?"

"You can procreate with him." He said simply before sitting his chair by his table. "That is until you two can come to an agreement."

"Agreement on what?" You snap at him. "I'm not talking with Ryker for a while until my hand is healed."

"What did you do now?" He asked, placing his food to the side. "Did you strike him again?"

"I was angry. He grabbed me, and yeah." You said, showing him your hand. "I forgot how hard these damn masks are when you punch them."

He inspected your hand before shaking his head and grabbed his med kit. He pulls out a syringe device and a vial of green liquid.

"Your knuckles aren't broken but three of your fingers are fractured. Not badly, but don't punch his again while he's wearing his mask." He said to you as he fills the device with the strange liquid. "Be still. This is going to hurt."

"What is that?" You ask suspiciously. "That better not be baby juice."

"It's not 'baby juice'. Its a floral serum that assists with healing internal wounds. Including bones." He explained before injecting a small bit into each of your fracture fingers. "The stinging won't start until later."

"Thanks." You said to him as you wipe away the blood on your leg. You hand feels better but you hear a slight ringing in your right ear. "Who the hell is talking about me?"

"What was that?" Crevus looked back, confused.

"Human superstition." You explained. "If someone is talking bad about you, the right ear ringing and the left is when someone is talking good about you."

He didn't seem to get it, but just went along with it. He put away his gear in his med kit, and handed you a small bottle of blue liquid.

"What's this?" You ask him as you inspect it in the light. "A serum of some sorts?"

"A pain reliever." He explained. "It's to help later on. When you drink it, stay in your hut. You'll be a bit out of sorts."

"Out of sorts how?" You asked as smelled the tip of it. It made your nose crinkle as it reminded you an alcohol you used to drink. "This smells like vodka."

"What's vodka?" He asked.

"An alcoholic drink. It gets you drunk if you drink enough of it." You explained to him. "Will this get me intoxicated?"

"Yes, and it'll have a little side effect too if you drink too much." He said, turning to grab his plate. "The females were take it after they've given birth to dull the pain. And sometimes before."

"So it's Yautja alcohol." You said simply. "I won't drink too much... probably. I haven't had a drink in months."

"This may not be the same, but I warn you." He said with a finger pointed at you. "Do not drink all of it, or you will suffer worse side effects."

You look at the liquid in the light, and wondered what other side effects there might be.

"Worse how?"

"Memory loss, disorientation, and an increase in..." He trail off, looking for the right word. "Hormonal increase."

You raised you eyebrows in confusion, now a little nervous to drink it, but figured you will just be careful with it when the time comes when you need it. You put it in your pocket while he finishes eating his meal.

"Thanks for the fix-up Crevus." You said to him before leaving the cavern, remembering what you saw when you got back from the Yutani ship yesterday. "I seen you with Ryker."

You turned and looked back at him. He didn't turn to look at you.

"We weren't discussing anything about you, if that is what you were wondering." He said as he has sat his plate down. "But eventually you'll need to talk with him. Staying angry with him isn't going to make things any easier."

"I know, but now..." You trailed off, looking at the spot where it took place. "Now isn't a good time."

With that said, you left the cavern and went to the camp to speak with the leader. You go to the center and see him overlooking the rest of the clan.

"Leader." You said to him, going on your knee before him. "I am ready for my next mission."

"You will be given five days to rest before we move on with our mission to Yutani." He said to you as you rose. "Ryker informed me of you hand, and I need you fully healed before we move on."

You freeze when he finishes that last statement. You knew that Kaden heard your fight, but you didn't think that the leader heard it as well. Feeling frustrated, you don't show it and follow your order, knowing that you might need it to get over the fight.

"Yes leader." You said before turning away to walk back to your hut.

Once you're back within the safety of your home, you close the door, and sit on your bedroll. You inspect your undergarment, noting that is completely dry before stripping down and put them on with your shirt. Sitting back down on your bedroll, you lay down and look up at the ceiling, letting your mind wonder with countless thoughts.

Slowly, you drift to sleep and let the world become dark around you. But as soon as you closed your eyes, you awoke with a strange unpleasant sensation in your hand. You sit up and examine you hand; the veins around your knuckles turned a dark blue and a sharp pain going from the tip of your fingers to your wrist.

"Ow, what the fuck?" You say to yourself, holding it close and moving it around to shake it off. "Now, I wanna get drunk."

You get the bottle from your suit and sit back down by the fire. Opening the top, you smell it and try to imagine that you're drinking a cheap bottle of New Amsterdam. Tossing it back, you let the strong liquid hit the back of your throat until your throat burns too much. Your stomach tingles, and the pain in your fingers simmers down.

"Whoa..." You look at your hand, and see your vision becoming a little fuzzy. "Ohhh, what the-?"

Your hand looks like your looking through a looking glass. You start laughing and fall back, bringing your legs to your chest as the fire begins morph into funny shapes and your boy tingles with the joy of what you could only remember as being buzzed. Rolling over on your stomach, you look at your bed roll and start drawing random shapes into the fur.

"Pretty pretty happy face..." You mumbled to your self as you draw the happy emoji with your finger. You groan and bury your head into your bedroll. "It's too hot in here...Swimming!"

You jump up like a little kid and grab your towel before heading to the door. But as soon as you open it, you run into someone as you bolt for outside. Everything goes black as you hit the ground.

 _~The next morning~_

Everything was sore; your head was pounding, your body exhausted, and sweat coated your entire body. You sit up, and keep your eyes closed to spare yourself from an even bigger headache. You groan and stretch out your body before laying back down to sleep it off.

That was until you see someone laying in front of you still asleep.

* * *

 **And a cliffhanger! Will be back soon with another chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Back with a new chapter that may explain what happened while you were intoxicated.**

 **(This chapter is a sex scene, so tread carefully)**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/E)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

 **Extreme NSFW**

* * *

You screamed and punched the hunter laying in front of you. They woke up and you moved away from the bed, only to realize that you were completely naked. You yelped and grabbed the blanket from your bed to cover yourself.

"Who are you, and why the hell—?!" You froze as you saw that the hunter was your mate. "Ryker?!"

"(Y/N)?!" He yelled as he looked at you. He got up from the bedroll, not noticing that he was naked. "What was that for?!"

"You're naked, and in my fucking bed!" You yelled back, avoiding his gaze as he stood up from the bed, showing you his entire body. "What the hell is going on?!"

Ryker looked down and saw that his clothes were missing. He found his loin cloth under your makeshift pillow and his armor pieces scattered around your hut. You kept your gaze averted until he was completely dressed.

"You can look now." He said after he dressed himself in his armor. "And I was going to ask you the same question."

You motion his to turn around as you dress yourself in your armor next. You found your boots, suit, and armor pieces, but you were missing your mask and underwear.

"I don't remember what happened last night." You told him as you zip the front of your suit. "You don't either?"

"No, I—" He looked to his right and saw your empty bottle of the pain reliever Crevus gave you. He picked it up and showed you. "Did you drink all of this?"

"I-I didn't even drink half! I don't even remember seeing you last night!" You stuttered, trying to remember. But your mind was preoccupied by the soreness of your body. "Oh fuck..."

"What is it?" He asked, not realizing why she said that.

"Did we—?" She said, looking at the door, then the table and then your underwear on the bedroll. "Did we have—?"

"I think we mated." He said, rubbing his head as he found another empty bottle under the table while he was looking for his mask. "Crevus is not going to be happy. Especially when he sees that."

"Sees what?"

He pointed to your neck and when you felt it, you froze in pain.

"Owww, what the-" You say looking back to Ryker. You couldn't see what it was, but you could feel like something landed on your shoulder hard or you were bitten. "Did you bite me?"

"It would appear so." He said, avoiding your gaze. "This isn't good."

"No it is not." You said, pacing to calm yourself. You pause as you were confused as to why he had a bottle too. "Wait. Ryker, why do you have one? What the hell did you do?"

"Crevus gave me the same drink you did. I broke my hands in a sparring match." He explained, showing you his wounded hands. "It was after you left. I spoke with Crevus and he gave me the same pain reliever he gave you."

"Now it really isn't good." You said, pacing around until you could think of something. "Alright, hopefully we can get some answers from Cre- Ahh!" You yelled out as you opened the door, only to be blinded by the bright sun of the early day. "Shit!"

Falling to the floor, you close the door with your foot before getting up. While your eyes were stinging, you feel Rykers hand on your arm, helping you get back to your feet.

"You alright (Y/N)?" Ryker asked, handing you your mask. You thank him as you placed it over your head and settled down your eyes. "It's daylight, isn't it?"

"Yes, and the sun was an unruly bitch just now." You say, activating your mask to a lower light setting. "Lets see if Crevus is awake."

He follows you out and you both go to Crevus' cavern. He's working on calibrations for the Leaders ship, and a new weapons system for the clans battleships.

"Crevus! You here?!" You yell out for him. He turns and his eyes go as wide as saucers as he looks at your state of being. You do your best to hide the bite mark on your shoulder with the collar of your armor suit. "Hey, so—."

"What happened?" He said, putting down his tools and turns towards you and Ryker. "Please don't tell me you drank all the pain reliever I gave you both."

"It wasn't intentional." You said awkwardly, looking at Ryker. "I don't even remember drinking half of the bottle or when Ryker showed up at my hut."

"Nor do I." Ryker said. "Neither of us have any memory from last night. But we have an idea of what happened."

"And what would that be?" He asked, sensing the awkwardness between you and Ryker. He sighed when you looked at everything but him. "What did you two do?"

"Umm..." You hummed, turning your head to Ryker then Crevus. "We woke up in my bed, naked, and our clothes scattered around my hut."

"We believe we mated last night." Ryker said. "All the signs are leading to that possibility."

He sighed and shook his head at you two. Setting his tools to the side, he went to the back of the cavern where his other supplies were.

"If you could take a guess, how much would you say you drank after the first sip?" He asked you both. "And how much do you have left?"

"Uh... about that." You say awkwardly, avoiding his gaze. He turned to look at you both with a stern expression. "We kinda got crazy and... drank it all."

You both heard an audible slam of equipment falling to the ground. Jumping back, you yelp and bump into Ryker. He catches you before you fell to the ground again, but when you both realized the closeness, you jumped back to your normal spot and looked the other way.

"Thanks." You said to him, still looking the other way. "Again."

"No problem." He replied. "Just be careful."

"If either of you were careful, you wouldn't be in this situation." Crevus said, bringing out two vials of some strange green liquid. "This is a counter serum, but you must be cautious when you take it."

"What will it do?" You ask as you look at the vial in the sunlight. "And what will happen if we drink too much?"

"This serum is made with the antidote of the reliever you both took. It will counter react the effects of the previous serum but it will restore your lost memories with time." He said as he turned away from you both. "But take too much, your injuries will flare up and you will both be tempted to reenact the events of last night without thinking. Especially you, (Y/N)."

"Me?" You asked, examining the liquid in the light.

"Yes. This serum can have a more powerful effect on females." He said turning towards you. "It may have a hormonal effect on you, especially since you finished bleeding."

"Hormonal?" You ask, arching a brow in confusion. "Like 'give me cramps at the worst possible time' hormonal or 'touch me and you die' hormonal?"

"Both, and it will increase your need to well..." He trailed off, switching his gaze between the both of you. "Mate."

Ryker simply took his and went on his way. You didn't know if you should go after him, but Crevus' gaze told you to leave him be for the moment.

"Ryker is a fresh blood, meaning that this may be his time mating." He explained. "He will need time to remember everything, just like you."

"Noted." You said awkwardly before putting yours in your pocket and said your thanks to Crevus before walking away to you hut.

Once you're safely inside, you start another fire and strip down to your shirt and ripped underwear to make yourself more comfortable.

After the fire is bright, you drink the smallest amount of the serum you could and lay down on your bedroll, trying to remember what happened last night.

~The night before~

You started drawing shapes into the fur of your bedroll, until you started heating up to the point you wanted to go to the pond.

You bolted to the door, only to be knocked down by someone trying to come in. They're not dazed by this, merely shocked. You look up and see Ryker standing at your door.

"Ryker!" You say joyfully. "You're just in time to go swimming!"

"Swimming?" He said in a slurry voice. "Why swim?"

"Because it's hot as a magic mike model in here!" You yelled, pushing by him to make your way to the pond, only for a strange but pleasant smell to override your nose. "Whoa... what is that?"

"What is what?" You turn towards Ryker as he asked the question. "(Y/N)?"

Your overshirt became too hot all of a sudden and your need to cool off increased. You move past him and start walking towards the pond, slowly removing your shirt and underwear as you did so, the same smell finding it's way to you again.

You dip your feet into the pond while you reminisce in the scent which began making your stomach turn deliciously before jumping in, not going in all the way, only to temper your hot body. Your shoulders and collarbone remained dry while the rest of you soaked in the cool water.

"(Y/N)..." You hear Ryker say your name as he gazed over your body. "You're so... beautiful."

The scent becomes stronger as he comes closer. Taking a chance, you exit the pond, not caring about your nudity anymore, and follow the scent... to him.

Slowly placing your hands on his arms, you take a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent. He remains still as you fill yourself with this erotic smell.

"Ryker..." You look at him, the smell making your stomach turn more and your vision blurry. "Why do you smell so good?"

Resting your head in his chest, you move your hands around his lower back, drawing small shapes and words on his back. You feel his hands slowly do the same things to yours, only your skin feels like it is on fire as he touches you.

"What are you doing to me?" You asked, looking back up at him. His mind seemed to be far away, but were burning into your eyes. "Ryker?"

Moving your hand to his mandible to get his attention, he slightly moves to look at your hand, the scent drifting away. But it hits you like a freight train again as Ryker grabs your hand and smells your palm.

You take a deep breath and shiver as you breath out. Then you notice him lick a straight line up the center of your hand. For you, that was the last straw as the scent completely came over you. Going up on your tip toes, you press your lips to his mandible, hoping that it would encourage him to open them again.

It worked.

He leaned down and opened his mandibles, revealing inset mouth and incredibly long tongue. You engage in a war with him, your tongues wrestling each other inside your mouth. You moan and press your naked body close to his, his hands roaming freely around your back.

They roam lower to your thighs, your flesh coming up in goosebumps against his calloused hands. He grips the back of your thighs before lifting you in the air.

You yell in surprise at this, but laugh as he starts licking your neck before walking away from the pond.

"Wait wait!" You say to him. He lets you down as you grab your discarded shirt and underwear. Running past him, you tease him by strutting your naked body. "Catch me if you can!"

With that said, he rushes to you and grabs you before you could even get to the door. You laugh as he open the door and lifts you into the air again.

Your tongues meet and he settles you on your back while he hovers over your body. Your legs wrap around his waist, urging him closer to you. He lowers himself closer to you, the scent, his scent, fills your nose and overwhelms your senses.

You feel something long and hard brushing against your inner thigh. You giggle as he moans when you arch your hips closer to his.

He abandons your mouth and starts leaving a hot trail from your throat to your chest. He reaches your breast, and licks around your nipple with his course tongue, making your arch towards his mouth. He lightly bites down and grabs your other breast, kneading it which drives your crazy.

"Ryker," You say in a husky whisper. He looks at you, moving away from your chest. You turn and see the bottle of serum which seemed to be calling your name.

You sit up and push him on his back. Jumping on top of him, you straddle him and grab the serum you drank earlier. You felt like the high you had was falling and you weren't ready to give it up yet.

Opening the bottle, you drink half of what's left and leave half in your mouth. Ryker sits up to stop you, but instead you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him close, dripping the rest of the serum into his mouth.

He resisted the serum at first until you massaged his tongue with your own to coax him into relaxing.

His attempt to stop you failed, and you both were now flying high than ever, both of your scents collating together and driving each other mad with lust.

His hands move up your body, kneading your breasts again, and slowly moving lower to the area you wanted him to touch the most. You move his loincloth to the side, exposing his manhood; it was hot, heavy, and felt as hard as a rock in your hand.

You chuckled as you began running your hand the tip of him, and lower, teasing him even more.

He growled and flipped you onto your back, attacking your neck with his tongue and teeth. You moan, arching your hips to feel his member rub against your womanhood. As a smear of precum was left over your closed lips, the sensations became too much for either of you to handle.

He freezes and growls again before flipping you onto your stomach and bringing your hips flush against him. You giggle at his actions, that is until you feel the tip of his member rub against your closed lips, pushing through to rub against your clit. You gasp and moan as he finds the bundle of nerves, using the tip of his member to probe around your womanhood.

He sees your reaction to that special spot and proceeds to rub it with his fingers. You gasp and moan as he does this, arching your hips up to allow him more excess. Moving your arm behind your back, you search and reach for his member to tease him as he was teasing you. He catches your wrist and pins it to the bedroll before leaving your wet womanhood.

Looking behind you, you see him looking down and grab his member, rubbing the head against your clit again. You're a whimpering and moaning mess as he does this until he finally finds your opening and slowly pushes his member inside you.

It hurts, but you manage to still enjoy it.

After a few seconds, he's half way in. You become impatient and push your hips back into his, pushing his entire member inside you.

"Awww! Shit!" You cry out as you stretch around him. "Holy fuck..."

"(Y/N)..." You hear him say. His hands move to your hips as he slowly withdrawals only to push forward. "Tell me when to stop."

You nod as he continues this movement, your back completely covered in sweat. You push against him as slams his hips, over and over again into yours, moaning and screaming pleasure by his actions. He then wraps his arm under your breasts and pulls you onto your knees, one hand kneading your breast as he continues to grind into you, the other on your hip.

Your stomach begins tightening as you feel your climax coming. You knew that his was coming too from the harshness of his thrusts. Moving your hand down, you strum your clit as he moves faster to keep up with him.

After a minute, he bites down on the tender flesh of your neck and you scream in pleasure as you feel your climax wash over. He follows quickly behind you, filling you with his seed before his hips slow and he licks the bite mark on your neck.

You twitch as he slips out of you, and falls on the bedroll with you. You're exhausted beyond measure, but completely and utterly satisfied.

~Present~

You open your eyes and look up at the ceiling.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Well... That was fun writing that!**

 **Thank you for reading and I'll be back with more.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Back again, and with a new chapter! Sorry for the long break, my girlfriend was involved with a car accident and I had to be there with her in case there was anything she needed.**

 **Your name- (Y/N)**

 **Your favorite/eye color- (F/C)**

 **Your hair color- (H/C)**

 **Your Hair length- (H/L)**

* * *

After remembering the events of last night, you left your hut and went to go talk with Ryker to see if he could remember everything as detailed as you could. You dress yourself back into your armor and started looking for him in the camp. You see Aden and walk towards him to see if he knew where he was.

"Aden!" You yell out in the Yautja language. He turns and sees you walking towards him. "Have you seen Ryker?"

"He wanted me to give you a message." He said. "He said he remembers everything and wishes to see you tonight at your hut."

"Thanks." You said to him before walking away.

"But there is something else who wishes to see you." He says before you're too faraway. "Crevus wishes to see you at the cavern."

"What?" You ask and turn back. "What did he say?"

"Something about results. Seemed important." He simply said. "You better go before he gets caught up with the injured hunters when they get back from their hunt."

"Got it. Thanks." You say to him before jogging to Crevus' cavern. "Crevus?"

"In here." He says, coming from the back of his cavern. "I see Aden passed along my message."

"Yeah, I ran into him when I was looking for Ryker." You said, sitting on his table as he sat down in his chair. "He said this was something about results? Did my chances of conception come back?"

"Yes." He said, pulling out his hologram with the results. "I've concluded that you are fertile and even though you're human, conception of a yautja-human offspring is possible."

"Really?" You say dumbfounded. You held your stomach as you recall the events of last night. "Well isn't this just peachy."

"What is?" He says as he shuts his hologram down. "Did you remember anything from last night?"

"Yes. We had uhh..." You say awkwardly, scratching the back of your head. "We had sex and well, I'm pretty sure that there's a chance he already got me pregnant."

Crevus shook his head.

"This is terrible timing." You said, looking down at the ground. "The leader can't know. No one can. Not even Ryker."

"You can't withhold this from him (Y/N)." He said. "He needs to know if his mate is carrying his child."

"But with the raid closing in, they need me to access the computers at the Yutani base in order to collect more data if there is more-"

"More bases and Yautja subjects being held." He finished your sentence as he got up from his chair. "But if you are indeed pregnant, then we cannot risk your life as well as the life of an infant in the fight."

"But it's too soon to know and I'm not having the leader hold off the attack in case I am just based off a night of sex with Ryker." You said to him, jumping off his table. "The longer we hold this off, the longer Yutani will have to figure out the missing ship and the more they will send to gather more subjects. I'm not going to risk any of this Crevus! We've gotten so far in this attack!"

"And risking the life of a pregnant female isn't what our clan laws abide by!" He roared back. He turned and had supplies in hand. "I will keep this a secret, only if your results come back negative, but you have to inform the leader of your potential pregnancy. He will hold off the attack if you are."

"I will not tell him to hold off the entire attack just because I got horny and fucked my mate!" You yelled at him. "You have to swear that you will not say anything Crevus! There is too much at stake and if we don't go through with the attack, there will be more attacks and abductions and no one to watch over this child!"

He froze as you yelled at him. He shook his head and dropped his tools on his table.

"I will keep this a secret, but I still need to ensure if you are. If you are, then Ryker will need to know so he can protect you while you are on this mission." He said, taking out his tools and syringes. "Since it is too soon for you to tell, then maybe the test results will come inconclusive, but there is a chance we can get an early reading."

"An early reading of what?" You turn and see Rexas standing at the entrance with more tools and supplies in hand.

"An early reading to see if I am able to have Yautja children." You lied before exposing your wrist to have blood drawn. "Since I have a mate now, we need to see what my chances are at conceiving."

"I see." He said before walking to the back of the cavern with the supplies.

Crevus grabbed the syringe and took blood from your arm.

"Is blood going to tell if I am or do I need to make a quick stop to a gas station while I'm on earth?" You whispered to Crevus. "Blood isn't what we use to tell if a woman is pregnant on Earth."

"What do you use on Earth?"He asked in a hushed voice as he pulled the syringe out. Rexas left after he put your blood into a vial. "Blood isn't what we use either. It was just a diversion so he wouldn't know."

"We use a pee test women can get in any retail store on Earth." You replied, stopping the small amount of blood on your arm after he drew a small amount. "I should be able to nab one on Earth."

"That won't be necessary." He said, putting the vial of blood in his box and pulling out a cup and a smaller syringe. "Our females normally don't need this, but I can detect the chances of conception using urine as well. Urinate into this cup, extract a sample and give it to me before you leave for the attack."

"Thanks Crevus." You say to him before grabbing the tools and left. "I owe you one!"

You went back to your hut and began downing water as if it were the last drinkable water on the home world. After a couple minutes, you were out and needed more, so you went to the pond and grabbed more water in your canteen.

After that was done, you checked to skies to see when night would fall; the sun started setting, so you needed to get this test done and prepare yourself for the upcoming battle.

This attack on Yutani was going to require all of your strength and sleep is a much needed component to make this successful.

When your canteen was full, you ran back to your hut and locked the door, downing the canteen as fast as you could.

After that was gone, you began doing sit-ups and push-ups to tone your arms and torso enough to give you some extra strength.

But you began to overheat and you left to go run and climb the tree again to push yourself a little further before grabbing your bathing items to wash your sweaty body before sleeping for the rest of the night.

Your hands are slipping a little when you grabbed the closest branch, but you had enough strength to push yourself up and jump up to the next one. You continue to climb until you were at your usual spot to overlook the forest.

You say comfortably on the branch, watching the camps fire start, letting the rest of the camp know that it was dinner time now.

The thought of food made your stomach growl loudly. You had forgotten to eat, due to the events that happened last night. Sighing, you climbed down to the ground and started another fire in your hut, then grabbing your bathing gear and canteen.

There were some instant noodles and another packet of powdered eggs that would be enough to fill you up until morning.

You stripped down to your underwear and threw on your shirt, leaving your hut with your soap, towel, and canteen in hand.

Once there, you fill up your canteen and undressed before jumping in and scrubbed yourself down with your rag.

After you felt clean enough, you got out, dried yourself off with the towel, got dressed and went back to cook dinner.

The fire was still burning hot and your stomach growled louder. You poured your water into the pot and boiled some water, and left it in the fire pit, leaving the handle away from the flames so you wouldn't burn your hand.

Once the pot was placed in a good spot, you realized that you finally needed to pee, and grabbed the cup and supplies Crevus gave you for a sample.

Running outside, you go to the back of your hut and squat down over the cup, peeing somewhat into the cup.

But when you finished, you forgot an essential item; something to wipe with.

"Shit." You said under your breath. You looked around to see what you could use. You just saw leaves and branches. "Fuck it."

You grabbed the closest leaf and wiped away the excess pee. After you pulled up your underwear, you grabbed the syringe and extracted what was there into the vial.

Checking to see if the coast was clear, you ran back inside your hut and dressed yourself in your armor quickly before running to the cavern.

Nudity never bothered you, but the last thing you needed was to run into someone while you were barely dressed.

Crevus was there with a plate of food in hand, which made your stomach growl louder.

"Got the sample doc." You said to him, showing him the vial. You set it in the table so he wouldn't have to grab it. "Thanks again."

He didn't say anything due to the fact was in the middle of eating.

You went back to your hut and found the water boiling and ready for noodles. You took it out of the fire and poured a small amount into the bowl and then the packet of noodles with the flavor packet.

With the rest of the hot water, you poured in the powdered eggs and stirred it until it was ready. Placing them on a plate with a fork, next to your noodles was a sight to behold and you just dig into, feeling hungrier than ever.

Within minutes, you were left with an empty bowl of broth, and plate with scraps of egg on it.

You set them on your table and stretched before getting your bed ready for bed, eager to get some sleep before the battle.

But before you could undress out of your armor, there was a subtle knock at your door. Then you remembered that Ryker wanted to discuss things with you about last night.

You got up and answered the door, Ryker standing there, uneasy and ready to burst.

"Hey Ryker." You said to him before letting him in. "Perfect timing, I just got done eating."

He sat down on your bedroll, waiting for you to join him. You sat across from him on your bedroll.

"Kaden told me you remember everything." You said awkwardly. He nodded. "How did you remember?"

"I came here earlier after discussing things with Crevus to talk with you, but I heard you moan and then the events of last night came back to me." He said, looking you dead in the eye.

"And then you ran off and told Kaden to pass along the message to me." You assumed the rest, which was correct from the way he nodded his head. "What should we do about this? I know we're mates in the eyes of the clan, but that shouldn't have happened."

"It was going to happen regardless." He simply said. "We're not just mates in the eyes of the clan, we're bonded to one another, and it means more than a title."

"I know that but—" You sighed, unsure of what to say. "We were both intoxicated and we didn't know what we did until we took the anti-serum."

"Then we must try again."

Your eyes went big as he said this.

"Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow we go into battle." He said, cupping your hands into his. "We could die tomorrow and if we do, I want to know that my last was spent with the only one I trust."

His intentions were bothering you, but you knew that this attack could be the last one you fought. And he was right, if you were going to die tomorrow to free Earth of Yutani control and stop the Yautja abductions.

Your mind was going a mile a minute processing this, but you gave him an answer.

"Then we try again. Tonight."

 **This was an interesting chapter to write, and another NFSW chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading and I will try to be back soon!**


End file.
